It Takes You My Family To Complete Me
by roza m belicova
Summary: Sequel to Home Is Where You Are. Everyone is excited for the birth of Rose and Dimitri's babies, but what happens when Dimitri doesn't return from a mission? Is the stress and drama going to affect the babies? How about Rose?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey guys!

Here we go, the long awaited sequel! Read! Review and enjoy!

*disclaimer I own nothing but the plot! Everything else belongs to the Talented and fantastic Richelle Meed! Thank you Richelle for letting us use them for our own amusement.!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 1.

RPOV.

I rolled over, groaned and swung my legs off the edge of the bed. Then, I made my way to the bathroom to retch. I was now four and a half months pregnant and this had long since become my morning routine. It didn't make it any easier though. Heavs racked my body bringing me to my knees. This was also the usual. Dimitri was usually almost always here with me, but he had come in quite late from his shift last night and was now sound asleep. I knew that if I simply called him he would be here in an instant. When I was satisfied that I was done, I came to my feet and grabbed my toothbrush. There was only one thing worse than puking. It was actually tasting it!

I had just started my second trimester and morning sickness would hit anytime of the day. My doctor doctor Konta, had said that the morning sickness was different for everyone. She said that some women had it all through their pregnancy while others just got it for the first and second trimester, or some didn't get it at all. I knew it was petty, but I despised those women. They got the best of both worlds. They got to be pregnant and didn't get the morning sickness. The thing that drove me nuts about this whole morning sickness thing was Lissa. She felt everything I felt and though she didn't complain, god bless her, I knew it was uncomfortable for her. She and I both stashed saltine crackers and ginger lollipops all over our bags, the house and the classroom for her but the gym for me. Dimitri and Christian often joked that we were like squirrels always stashing stuff. They had both learnt not to joke because it never ended well. Once I punched Dimitri in the face for telling me that. I hated to damage his pretty face, but Lissa healed him. Lissa was often emotional thanks to my hormones and she would also throw tantrums. Once Christian felt the brunt of her tantrums. She was in the kitchen making toast or something when she began to feel nauseous. She made a grab for the cup of ginger tea she had been drinking and Christian had cracked up at the expression on her face. Lissa grabbed a frying pan off the counter and swung connecting with Christian's head. The rest of us laughed about that for days much to Christian's discomfort.

The presents of another person in the bathroom snapped me out of my musings. I wirld almost tripping on the mat. Dimitri caught me by the upper arms.

"Easy there girl, it's only me." He said his eyes twinkling with amusement.

I glared.

"Oh? So that's how you thank the man that just saved you?" He asked a small smile on his face.

"You're no man, you're a God." I muttered with the hopes that he would hare me. Luck didn't seem to be on my side however, and he asked,

"Okay, so that's how you thank the God that just saved you?"

I caught on as to what he wanted and got up on my toes to kiss him. His arms encircled my wase pulling me closer. Time stopped as his fingers slipped under my shirt and caressed my bare hip. I moaned trying to hop on to the counter so I could wrap my legs around him.

Knock knock knock

"Just ignore it." I said

Knock knock knock

I swore and Dimitri laughed.

"If we ignore it long enough I think it would go away." I said But the knock came again.

Dimitri laughed again and broke the embrace.

"I don't think that's going away anytime soon." He said and smiled,

"Or this." He said taking my hand and placing it on the bulge in the frunt of his pants. I groaned wanting no, needing to feel him inside of me. Dimitri and I didn't need much when it came to being intimate, but these hormones were just the icing on the cake. I was almost always horney.

"Fine, I'll go. I'll say that you're in the shower." I told him. He smiled and said,

"A shower might be the only thing that would help now."

I grinned and headed back in our room. Dawning a robe to compensate for my questionable choice of clothes, I went out to answer the door.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update again soon! Until then, take care and don't forget to review and let me know if I should stop writing or continue…:D

XX

Roza


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and are now following this story! Your response to the first chapter was mind blowing so keep it up! I'm in school at the moment, and shouldn't be writing or posting this, but screw it! You guys deserve it! :d Read! review and enjoy!

I own nothing but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 2.

RPOV.

I opened the door and blinked. My eyes had to be deceiving me because what or who I was seeing here certainly couldn't be possible, right? Right? Hans stood there in all his glory. Only difference, he was wearing work out clothes and looked like he came here strait from training. I was stunned. Whatever was going on couldn't be good. Hans never visited. If he had something to say he would simply call Dimitri or me.

"Well, you gunna let me in Miss Hathaway?" He said snapping me out of my musings.

For the second time that day I blinked.

"Yeah, sure. Come in." I said feeling like the biggest idiot on the face of God's green earth. My embarrassment clearly showed on my face because he smiled and said.

"I know this is unexpected, but it was necessary." He said,

"Is Belikov here?"

"Yeah, he's in the shower." I said confused.

"With all the respect Hans, why are you here? Are you here to see Dimitri or me?" I asked needing to know what the hell was going on.

"I'm here to see you both." He said taking a seat on the sofa.

I then went through the motions of offering him beverages like this was just a normal visit. Though all the while my heart pounded and I felt more than a little out of place in my skimpy pyjamas. Sure I wore a robe over it, but I still felt really uncomfortable. I realized then how much I'd changed. While the old Rose won't have cared, this one felt cheap and just a tad bit kinky. For god's sake! I was standing in front of my boss wearing pj's? This had to be the biggest screw up of my life.

**But how the hell were you supposed to know it was Hans at your door at this God dam forsaken hour of the morning? **

It took me a moment to realize that the voice in my head was Lissa's. Christian often told me that I was turning his girlfriend in to a replica of me. She was just like me now, but yet so different. Waking Lissa before 8 A.M would earn you a bich tantrum. Wake me anytime that I wasn't ready to wake up would probably earn you a broken nose or something.

Finally Dimitri came out wearing genes and a tea shirt that did nothing to cover up those muscles. This of course made me frustrated and I suddenly wanted to punch Hans. If he hadn't knocked on our door I wouldn't be feeling like this. A low Omanis growl suddenly erupted in the room making me flinch. Dimitri grabbed my hand and squeezed. It took me a moment or two or maybe ten, to realize that I was the one that had growled.

"Easy girl." He hist.

Hans just shook his head and looked at me with amusement. I was sure by the look on his face that he knew full well what he interrupted. Becoming impatient I asked,

"Okay Hans, we're all here, what's this about?" I expected him or maybe Dimitri to chastise me for calling him by his first name so imagine my astonishment when he just grinned. We had gotten quite close but this was business and Hans didn't usually mess around when it came down to stuff like that. I supposed that it had to do with the fact that I was a pregnant woman.

"Belikov, you have been required to go on a trip to St Vladimare's." he said.

"St Vlads?" I asked

"Yes. Rose you would've had to go as well, but we found someone to go in your place." He told me.

"Why? I can go. There's nothing wrong with me." I told him. I knew that the you're pregnant and we don't want to take you away from your doctor lecture was coming but I didn't care. For so long I'd wanted to go back to that place. It was home to me since I was a toddler and though my life had changed so much since then, I still missed it. It was of a simpler time when I had teachers always looking out for me. I had my friends and family now, but that was different.

"Rose don't," Dimitri warned.

"I knew this would happen. Rose we don't want to take you from your doctor. Back at the academy you have doctor Olenski, but it would be best for everyone if you would stay here. In the safety of the wards. You're the first dhampir to get pregnant with another of your race." Hans said. Dam him. He was playing on my soft side. He knew that I wouldn't do anything to hurt the babies.

"He's right Roza." Dimitri said. I wanted to slap him upside the head. He was supposed to support me here!

"You have already made many enemies with the Strigoi. It doesn't take rocket science to figure out that they would want to come after you and our unborn children." He said. The sincerity in his voice froze me. I wanted to argue, to tell them to back the hell off, hell I wanted to scream and shout, but I knew they were right. They both just wanted to keep me safe. I nodded in surrender.

"When does he leave?" I asked

"They wanted him as soon as possible, but I understand that it may be kind of um…difficult?" He said a small blush appeared on his face. That was different. Hans was older than both Dimitri and I and here he was blushing? Regaining his composure and that natural expression that all guardians excelled at, he said,

"He leaves first thing tomorrow." With that, he turned to leave but paused in the doorway and said,

"Oh and, you can both have the rest of the day off." I grinned in response and headed back in the bedroom Dimitri on my heels.

"I hope you haven't lost all the lust you had been feeling before Hans showed up." I said a wicked grin on my face.

"Oh no Roza, never." He said gently shuvving me on the bed. I giggled, and we spent the rest of the morning in bed. Thankfully, no one interrupted us this time.

A/N

There you go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So Dimitri is going to St. Vlads. I wonder why? :D Only one way to have your say, review! I'll update soon! Until then take care and don't forget to review!

XX

Roza


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, followers and favourites! You guys rock my world! Read! review and enjoy!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 3.

RPOV.

I woke with a start glancing around to see just what had woken me. Only, nothing seemed amissed. Well, if you considered the fact that I was up before the alarm went off, then we had one thing. Everything was as it should've been. I was wrapped up in the warm blankets though it was the middle of a hot September, and Dimitri's arms were wrapped firmly around me. My phone wasn't ringing and a quick glance at the time displayed on the screen told me that I had a half hour before I had to get up. I closed my eyes and just as I was falling asleep, that thing that woke me up revealed it's self. As it turned out, the thing wasn't at all a thing, it was a who. It was Lissa. Her emotions were churning and chaos raged in her head.

Scanning her recent memories, I found out that a surprising development had taken place to Dimitri's trip. He wasn't the only one from our group that was leaving, so was Christian. She wasn't sure how to deal with that. For so long, Christian and I had both been her rocks. She knew she was being silly, he wasn't going for too long, just a few days, a week at most. But, she couldn't shake the anxiety. I was wondering why she didn't come to me or just send me a message through the bond when Dimitri stirred beside me.

"Everything okay Roza?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

I nodded

"You know Christian is going with you on your trip right?"

"He is? Why? Couldn't Hans find him a temporary guardian?" he asked his brown eyes thoughtful,

"Apparently, Lissa doesn't quite know why. But, I might have an idea." I said.

"Since Christian teaches defensive magic here, they may need someone to help out at the academy. When we were there, he use to teach it and now that he's improved so much, they may need him to teach the fire users. Did Hans tell you why he wants you?" I asked. Dimitri shook his head.

"He said that they were short staffed and wanted another hand on deck. They also want me to test a couple of moroi on their combat skills. They are moving up and need to be tested." I grinned.

"This will only take a few days right?" I asked

"It's supposed to. If it doesn't, it may just be about a week." He said. I pouted and he leaned in to kiss me.

"Don't." I told him.

"Lissa, she needs my help. She's freaking out about Sparky leaving." I told him.

"Okay, want my help?" He asked ligitermit concern on his handsome face. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. If I do need your help, I'll call. It's not like you're very far."

A few changes had been made in these past months, for one, Lissa and our house was connected by an adjoining door as it was with all my friends. At this point I was glad that we changed that because it made it easier for me to get to her. As expected, Christian wasn't with her. She sat in the living room on a sofa her legs folded so her knees were to her chest. It was no surprise that she didn't see me walk in as her head was berried in her hands.

"Lis," I said carefully

She looked up at the sound of my voice and her name.

"Rose?" she asked

"I haven't gone crazy right? I'm not hallucinating? You're really here?" I smiled tentatively at her.

"It's okay Lis, you're okay." I told her reassuringly.

"Where's Christian?"

"In bed. I couldn't sleep." She said. In truth, there were dark shadows under her eyes, eyes which were red and puffy. I knew what she felt, but something didn't seem right. Lissa was acting too unstable for something like this. I hated that Dimitri was going to Montana, and most of all without me but I wasn't acting out in the way she was.

"Lissa, it's okay, he'll only be gone for a week even if that long. And, while he is, you have me." I wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head on my shoulder. After a few moments, I felt her emotions calmed down. She would miss Christian, but she would be okay. She felt silly for acting out like that. I squeezed her hand.

Not long after, Christian came out and I made my way back to Dimitri. Something struck me as I went back to the room. I hadn't felt nauseous yet today and for that I was grateful. Soon Dimitri and I were waiting for Lissa and Christian to go to the airstrip. The flight was about to board. Before Dimitri climbed on board, he wrapped his arms around me

"Promise me that you'll take care of yourself and our babies?" I suddenly felt choked up and simply nodded. He kissed me on the lips and whispered I love you and soon he was on the plain. As it turned out, my replacement was just some guardian I didn't know. He was new here and as far as I'd heard, not very competitive. I wondered why they would want him to test the moroi but then I just passed it off as he was the extra guardian they needed on staff. I was also right in my assumption to why Christian was going, he was required to test the fire using moroi. My eyes lingered on Dimitri as he climbed the stairs of the plain, as if he felt my gaze on him, he turned around and met my gaze mouthing I love you. I looked away feeling tears brim in my eyes. Maybe it was just the hormones, but I didn't think so because I walked away tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave me your thoughts in a review! Now we know why Dimitri is leaving! But what about Rose? And who's this new guardian? Is Rose right about him or does she need to watch her back. I'll post again soon until then take care and don't forget to review

XX

Roza


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hello my lovely, magnificent readers`! You guys are the best! Thanks so very much to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and are now following this story! You guys rock my world and never siece to amaze me so keep it up! I know that my updates aren't as frequent as they were for Home Is Where You Are, but well, real life has a tendency to get in the way! Ok ok, I'm done Read! Review and enjoy!

I own nothing but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete me.

Chapter 4.

LPOV.

As Christian wrapped his arms around me, I was a bit surprise that I didn't burst into tears. I felt only calm and of course the underlying worry and sadness that his departure aroused in me. But, deep down I knew that Rose was right, he would be gone for a few days, maybe a week at most, and while I would miss him I had Rose. For once, we can have the lives that we had planned for ourselves, before we both fell in love.

Suddenly, I was no longer in Christian's arms. Instead, I or rather Rose, was wrapped up in Dimitri's arms as he told her to promise to take care of herself and the babies. As their lips met in a passionate kiss, I knew that I had to get out of her head. Only, no matter how hard I focused, I couldn't seem to get out of her head. She wasn't making it easy either. Her emotions were too strong for me to fight.

"Liss," said Christian. I blinked and focused in those ice blue eyes that I loved so very much.

"You okay?" He asked concern written all over his face.

"Fine. I got pulled in to Rose's head." I told him.

Before long, Christian was climbing the steps of the plain Dimitri on his heals. He looked back at Rose and mouthed I love you. Rose had been the strong one this morning when I'd had my brake down, that I didn't expect the tears in her eyes, nor did I expect to see them streaming down her cheeks as she nodded to Christian and walked no more like ran in the opposite direction. I searched the bond and a gasp escaped my lips before I could stop it. Rose was running toward one of Court's many fountains only this one wasn't just any fountain. It was the one Dimitri had proposed by and of all the fountains here, this one held all the beauty and significance in the world to her. I could sense that she wanted to be alone, but her emotions were raging. Mix in all the spirit darkness that she had been pulling from me and we had a recipe for disaster. So, waving to the guys, I ran off in the direction that she had headed. She may be mad at me for following her, but she was my friend and I wasn't going to let her do something stupid.

RPOV.

I was too overcome with grief to pay any attention to the stares that I was sure I got from everyone I passed. Their was only one thing on my mind. Run, get away. I needed to get away from Dimitri. I couldn't stand there and watch him leave me all over again. Deep down, I knew I was being silly. This wasn't like all the other times Dimitri had left me. This was for work and he would be back. So why did I feel so hopeless then? The answer came in the form of the fountain he'd proposed by.

Flashback.

I was quite eager to get home to my bed and Dimitri. It had been one of those days. Work was starting to annoy me. My belly was starting to show and Hans and Ariana had insisted that I wasn't allowed to demonstrate moves to my class. They told me that I could still go; I just had to make sure that I stayed out of the way while Dimitri and Eddie did the fighting. As expected, I hadn't taken to this new development kindly. I had done it simply because Dimitri and the doctor had told me that I should. I also knew that the queen was only doing what she thought was best for her people. However today Dimitri and Christian had gone shopping or something and I was stuck watching Eddie try to train all the Moroi in the class without being able to help him. So, it was with much delight that I welcomed the end of the day.

As I made my way into the bedroom, I was surprised to find rose petals scattered around the bed. In the middle of the bed was a package and attached to it was a note that told me to ware the clothes from the bag. Undoing the wrapping, I gasped when I saw the dress. It was a gorgeous red sleeveless dress with tiny emeralds scattered in no particular order across its front. Nevertheless, it made it look all the more elegant. Deciding that it couldn't hurt, I took a quick shower and slipped on the dress. In the bag was a cute pair of strappy flats and emerald jewellery. Slipping them on, I stood in front of the full length mirror and gasped. I looked beautiful. I'd always known that I was pretty but I'd been having some self doubt lately. The dress went to just a few inches above my knees and it clung to all the right places somehow managing to not look tight. Walking back out to the living room, I saw another note that said follow the trail of letters you see, and this shall lead you to me. Feeling like a sleuth, I did as told.

End of flashback.

Of course, it led me to the fountain I was by now. Dimitri and Christian had made the area look so romantic. There were candles everywhere and written in the water with elemental magic were the words will you marry me. Sitting here now, I missed him even more. I was about to leave when Lissa walked up to me.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter did Lissa prevent Rose from doing something stupid or were her fares useless. And, how will Rose react to the unwanted company of her friend? I'll post again soon! Until then, take care and don't forget to review! You guys rock my world and motivate me to write! Your reviews make me happy and a happy me = faster updates! :D

XX

Roza


	5. Cchapter 5chapter 5

A/N

Hey guys, hurray for quick updates! Thanks for all the reviews and to everyone that have favourite and are now following this story! Lots of love to Mitriuslove for reviewing every chapter! A major shout out to biggest polar bear fan! Thanks for reviewing every chapter you rock chica! You guys check out thoughts by Mitriuslove if you haven't already and while you're at it, check out switching lives by biggest polar bear fan! They are both really good! Ok, I'm done, read! Review and enjoy

I own nothing but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family to Complete Me

Chapter 5.

RPOV.

There weren't many people that could surprise me. Especially not Lissa. I mean come on, I could feel her every move, read her every thought but apparently, this wasn't enough. She had just walked up to me as stealthy as a cat. Pride swelled in me as I studied her. There was no sign of her brake down this morning; there was only the grace and beauty of the Dragomir princess as she tried to help her friend. But of course since I was pregnant hormonal and made the perfect host for spirit darkness, I got right up in her face and said in a low voice,

"What the fuck Lissa? You're as much bonded to me as I am to you. Didn't you sense that I wanted to be alone? Or is that too much to ask for your royal highness?"

I couldn't feel anything from the bond then. Lissa was frozen and so were her emotions. She just stared at me in horror. Then, as if a switch had been thrown her emotions slowly made their way through to me. She was hurt that I would talk to her like that, pissed that I actually felt that there was something I would ask for and she wouldn't give it to me, and very much concern for my well being at this moment. She knew that this was spirit's dark side messing with my brain here. So did I. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. I thought of Dimitri and all the happy times we spent together and soon found my breathing calmer and my heart rate was beating at normal levels again. Lissa seemed to sense the change in me too and she wrapped an arm around me. I berried my face in her shoulder and the tears that had only stopped falling moments ago began their steady tracks down my cheeks again.

"It's okay Rose, you said it yourself. They'll only be gone a week at most even if that long." Lissa said her voice soothing.

For some reason, that made me angry.

"Who the hell do you think you are? No one knows what I'm going through." I stopped the rest of my argument died on my lips. There was someone who knew what I was going through. Lissa was here trying to help me deal with my grief when she was obviously feeling the same thing and I was being a bich to her? What the hell was wrong with me?

"Rose don't, it's not you. Spirit is preying on your vonerable state. And, if it weren't for you, it would have been preying on me. How about we go have a girl's day, what do you think?" She asked. Lissa was an angel in every sense of the word. She was one of the kindest and most compassionate persons I knew. Sometimes, I wondered what I did to deserve a best friend like her. Whatever it was that I did, I'm glad I got her in my life.

"I think that's just what I need to unwind." I told her.

She smiled and pulled out her cell phone to make the necessary arrangements. Not long after we were on our way to court's only spar.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So next chapter the girl's day and possibly a reading from Ronda! I'll update soon until then take care and don't forget to review! I love reading them!

XX

Roza


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Hey guys! Another quick update just for you fabulous people! Thanks for all the reviews and to everyone who has favourited and are now following this story! You guys rock keep it up for you are my motivation to write! Read! Review and enjoy!

*disclaimer I own nothing but the plot! Everything belongs to the talented and fantastic Richelle Meed!*

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 6.

RPOV.

I have to admit spending time with Lissa was certainly a must do. We had been so busy lately, we hadn't been able to just lay back and relax. It felt good to spend time with my best friend again, with no strings attached. Lissa and Dimitri were necessary parts of my existence. That had been made crystal clear when I'd left Lissa to go hunt Dimitri.

"Rose, did you even hare a word I just asked?" I blinked and shook my head.

"Distracted are we?" Asked a masculine voice. I looked around confused. We were standing directly in front of the reception desk at the spar but instead of the usual over cheery receptionist, Ambrose stood there in all his gorgeous glory. Wow I was seriously in deep shit. If I couldn't stay focused in court how could I stay focused out of court? I realized that I could stay focused out of court. I could give myself this because this was court. No one was going to attack the Dragomir princess here. But it happened to the moroi queen before, a voice whispered in my head. I realized that both Lissa and Ambrose were looking at me and both were probably waiting for an answer. I racked my brain for where our conversation dropped and came up empty handed.

"Uh, what was the question?" I asked Lissa.

She smiled and responded,

"What do you wanna do? Mannies, Peddies or both?" I thought for a moment and decided on both. I loved dressing up but I couldn't do it very often due to my job. I was going to take full advantage of this trip. An idea suddenly hit me if Lissa was doing this to spend time with me and as a treat, then I could return the favour since she wasn't letting me pay for anything.

"Ambrose," I said looking up at him

"Yeah Rose? You finally noticed me?" he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him making Lissa laugh and roll her eyes.

"Add in a full body massage while we're at it would you?" I told him. Lissa looked up at me the question she wouldn't ask out loud came across to me loud and clear thanks to the bond.

**What the hell Rose, you could've just told me that when I asked what you **wanted** to do. I shook my head at her and said, **

"**This one's on me Liss." I could tell she wanted to protest, but Ambrose's untimely interruption stopped her. **

"**Shall I throw in a reading from my aunt as well?" he asked looking right at me. I was about to say no, but Lissa squealed and said yes. I wanted to tell her that we were certainly not going to visit Ronda but I couldn't. I couldn't deny her anything. I nodded grudgingly to Ambrose. If he noticed my reluctance he didn't show it. Instead he said, **

"**Don't worry about the bill. This one's on me." **

**At that very moment, Mia Rinaldi walked in the door. I could've sworn that I saw guilt written on her face then surprise at seeing Lissa and I standing there. **

"**Hey guys." She said regaining her composure**

"**Hi Mia." Lissa and I said in unison. Ambrose gave her one of his charming smiles but I was sure I saw something else in that smile. Was it admiration? Deciding to talk it over with Lissa later, I asked her if she was ready to go. She nodded and we were off to have our massages. **

**As we sat sipping fruity none-alcoholic drinks while our pedicurists worked on our toes and feet, the mystery of Ambrose and Mia occupied my mind. **

**Rose, you okay? ** Lissa asked in my head

**I'm fine Liss, **I told her but she would have none of my lies.

**Don't lie to me! I can read your thoughts remember? ** I smiled.

**Okay, did you see anything weird between Ambrose and Mia? ** I asked

She shook her head. We had left Mia and Ambrose discussing what she was going to do. But for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on between them. Lissa sensing my inner musings said

**Ok then, the next time we see them together, I'll remember to pay close attention to their auras. Until then, we could just ask Mia. **Lissa was so trusting. If they were hiding something, there was no way Mia would just tell us. Lissa looked at me like she thought I was stupid.

**Rose of course she wouldn't just tell us, I'll just ask her and she'll tell me.** I smiled realizing what she was implying.

**I trained you well. Very well.** I told her. Soon our pedicures were done and we were going off to see Ronda.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it longer this time yay me! :D Next chapter the reading from Ronda and maybe a Christian or Dimitri POV? It's all up to you! Review and tell me who's head I should invade will you? Oh and, what's up with Mia? I'll update soon! Until then take care and don't forget to review!

XX

Roza


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Hey guys! Thanks for all the Favs, reviews and to everyone that are now following this story! You guys rock! Hope you enjoy this POV. As always, read! Review and enjoy!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 7.

CPOV.

"Dude will you relax? You'll ware a hole in the floor and all you're pacing is making me nervous!" Dimitri said becoming exasperated.

We had been on the dam plain for a couple hours and I couldn't help but feel restless. This was weird because I never really got all freaked out about long rides or in this case long flights, but there was just something about this one that was making me antsy. Maybe it had something to do with the look I saw on Lissa's face only moments before boarding. I'd expected her to freak out about my departure but she hadn't. She was calmed and composed while Rose was the one that was all emotional. I supposed that it had something to do with the hormones but I wasn't sure. Lissa was the poster child for freaking out when things went to hell in a hand basket. Only not this time. I knew that I should've been proud of her and I was but at the same time, I was worried. She had been doing a great job of keeping spirit at bay lately, but I was sure that eventually it would catch up to her or maybe Rose. That was the only thing I hated about Lissa's magic. I mean don't get me wrong, she could do some really cool things, but with every good thing she paid a price in the long run. And, so did Rose. She didn't even asked to be bonded to Lissa and yet she was. I knew her well enough to know that she would do anything for her friends and her family even if it meant endangering herself, but she didn't deserve it. Rose was one of the most selfless persons I knew. Sure she was stubborn at times, but if any of our lives were endanger she wouldn't hesitate to give her own life in return for our's. Even as I saw her tear streaked face, I asked her to take care of Lissa and she nodded. She would do anything for her.

"Ozera! Sit down!" Dimitri snapped. I was still pacing despite the numerous times he'd asked me to stop. I knew Dimitri well enough to know that he too was worried about Rose and Lissa and I was sure that my pacing did nothing to calm him. After all, he had seen the tears stream down Rose's cheeks just as I had and he no doubt was trying to figure out if it was just the hormones. I took a few deep breaths as I tried to calm myself, then I took a seat. The moment I sat down, I came to my feet again.

"Want a drink D?" I asked Dimitri who seemed relieved that I wasn't about to start pacing again.

"Christian, we're on duty bro, no drinks." He said automatically. I shook my head at him.

"We're not on duty yet." I told him. I didn't drink very often, only if I was stressed about something or in this case, someone. After the briefest moment of hesitation, Dimitri nodded and muttered,

"I suppose one drink wouldn't hurt."

After a couple shots, I felt my emotions calm down. As I looked at Dimitri I found that he too had calmed down. Now, he mostly looked tired.

"Rose kept you up last night or something?" I asked him. It wasn't the alcohol that made me ask him that question. Dimitri and I had gotten closer since he became my guardian. I supposed that when you spent so much time with someone it's kind of impossible to not get attached. He grinned and said,

"Wouldn't you like to know? I know Lissa kept you up."

Dam that blasted bond! I was sure that my face gave the answer away. Dimitri knew that when Rose said that Lissa kept me up it wasn't in anyway sexual. She had one of her melt downs and I couldn't bear to sleep knowing that she needed comfort. We let the conversation drop there each sensing that the other didn't want to talk about last night.

Not long after the pilot announced that we were about to land. Glancing out the window, I was pleasantly surprised to see that nothing had changed. The academy stood there in all it's gothic glory ancient and sprawling like a proud beast before us. I saw Dimitri taking it all in as we got off the plain. I wasn't sure of what he thought about this place but I knew one thing, this place was special to him. It was where his romance with Rose began. It was special to me as well, but for different reasons. Yes, it was where I'd met and fallen in love with the Dragomir princess, but this was also my safe haven. When my parents had turned Strigoi, this was where Aunt Tasha had sent me. This was where I felt safe. Well, that is I had until the Strigoi attack on the school. Looking around now, I had to admit that I really did miss this place. I let all my worries go as I walked with Dimitri to meet Alberta who wrapped her arms around us. This was truly a beautiful moment. The only thing that was missing was Lissa. I was pretty sure Dimitri felt the same way about Rose.

RPOV.

As the door to Ronda's room appeared before us, I couldn't stop the chill that ran down my spine nor could I stop the niggling sense that this wasn't going to be good. My breaths came rapidly and my heart beat frantically in my chest. It beat so hard I was sure that my chest would suddenly explode. I use to think that Ronda's readings were scams, but now I wasn't so sure. She had told me that I would slay the undead and I had scoffed at that, but now I knew that her words had more meaning to them that I would've ever imagined. She had also told Dimitri that he would lose what he valued most and I had foolishly thought it was me. The fact of the matter was that her predictions or whatever they were called always came true. Lissa raised her hand to knock but before she could the door opened. Ronda stood there a warm smile on her face.

"Princess," She said bowing slightly. Lissa rolled her eyes.

"It's Lissa Ronda. You know that." She told the older woman.

"Rosemarie, I was expecting you." She said looking deep into my eyes. As i held that gaze, I felt like she was seeing deep inside my sole and that scared me more than I would ever admit out loud. A warm hand in mine calmed me as well as calming messages and emotions that I knew weren't mine. They were coming from Lissa, God bless her. Ronda took my hands in her's. Still focusing in my eyes, she said,

"Your offspring are special, being the first to be conceived by 2 dhampirs and you must protect them Rose because there are people who would want to use them for their own self gain." I already knew this and was about to say as much but she cut me off.

"Prepare yourself also, for another adventure awaits you thanks to the one that owns your heart." Could she be any more cryptic? She looked away then only for a moment and smiled warmly at me. She released my hands and gestured for Lissa to give her her hands. She met Lissa's gaze then as she had done to me.

"The Dragomirs shall not be allowed to vanish into extinction. It's up to you and your sister to make sure that this doesn't happen. The Dragomirs were one of the most powerful lines and their fame does not end with you or your sister." Leaving the mystery hanging in the air, she let go of Lissa's hands. She grabbed her bag then and walked towards the door.

"Well Ladies, thanks for visiting. Do come again, but for now, it's lunchtime." She said. I stared for a moment still transfixed on the prediction. I sensed that Lissa was trying to piece together her own prediction as well. We soon left the spar with new manicures, pedicures and more tension. The massage was supposed to relax me but I was tenser than I had been when I walked in. As we passed the reception desk, I glared at Ambrose. He didn't seem to notice though. He was too busy talking to none other than, wait for it, Mia. Lissa and I spent the rest of the day together, getting lunch and watching chick flicks. We ended the day with dinner at one of courts nicest restaurants. I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than a hot bath and to curl up in my bed wrapped in warm blankets, but the universe seriously had it out for me.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update soon! Until then take care and don't forget to review! What did you guys think of the Christian's POV? And, did I get Ronda right?

XX

Roza


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update, I meant to post this yesterday, but I had to type it up and I was by my Grandmother who unfortunately, doesn't have internet. I did however manage to get some wireless only when I was done, the stupid thing cut off so I wasn't able to post this!Something good did came out of all of this though, I finished chapter 9 so, if you all want me to, I'll post it tonight! Thanks for the love! You all rock! Here we go! Chapter 8! Read! Review and enjoy!

I own nothing but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 8.

RPOV.

"Night Liss!" I called as I closed the adjoining door to our houses. She of course responded in my head. Deciding that a warm bath would do wonders for my body, I got started setting up the bath. Glancing at my phone, I swore. Dimitri had texted to say they had arrived safely and he had even called. Which of course, I missed. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, I dialled his number while stripping off my clothes and climbing in the bath. Dimitri answered on the second ring.

"Roza!" he practically shouted. Holding the phone away from my ear, I said

"Whow there cowboy. No need to deafen me." His only response was a throaty chuckle.

I told him all about my day leaving out Ronda's creepy prediction. He laughed along at the funny parts and I brought up Mia and Ambrose's strange behaviour to which he told me that I was being impulsive and jumping to conclusions. I rolled my eyes then remembered he couldn't see me. He told me all about Christian's crazy weird behaviour. If you asked me, it wasn't that weird or crazy. It was just the way I would behave if Lissa had looked at me with no tears in her eyes or not even a sign of hurt. But, I knew better. Lissa was worried about Christian. She just didn't freak out because of my involvement earlier. I told this to Dimitri and could practically hare the smile in his voice. He to was worried about Lissa I now realized. About his concern for me, it wasn't that weird either. Dimitri knew how close we were so there was no need to elaborate. Dimitri told me how everyone was asking about me and were just as excited as we were about the birth of our new babies. I smiled feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I hadn't realize until then just how much I wanted their approval. They were all like family to me.

After talking to Dimitri for quite some time, I felt better. I still wished he was here to wrap his arms around me as I slept but I felt better than I had all day. Just haring his voice and his laugh had soothed me. Apparently, he felt the same way about me because he told me to keep talking to him until he fell asleep to which I happily abliged. While my voice had lulled him into a peaceful slumber, and his had soothed me to some extent, it hadn't been enough to get me to fall asleep. I laied in bed, the blankets around me but I was wide awake. If this were any other surcomstance, I would have slipped in to Lissa's head, but I assumed that she had long since fallen asleep. So, I was forced to deal with my ensomnia on my own. There wasn't anything anyone could do about that, there was no magic, no way out.

Speaking of magic, I remembered Adrian. Lissa and I had met him at dinner. He was waiting for Sidney at one of the corner tables. We were just going to say hi and find another table, but Adrian insisted that we all had dinner together. When Sidney arrived, she agreed. Adrian kept looking at me studying me in an all too familiar way. He was studying my aura and would no doubt find out that there was something bothering me. Turns out that I was right. He had confronted me when I'd told Lissa I was going off to the lady's room. Actually, I was going out for some air. The amount of people and the whole atmosphere of the restaurant was making me chlostrofobic. After a few minutes of being alone, Adrian joined me. He asked me what was wrong and I lonched in to the tail telling him everything about my day including Ronda's prediction and Mia and Ambrose's weird behaviour. At least I got some good news when I mentioned this to Adrian. He had told me that he saw sparks of admiration in both their auras when they were in close proximity to each other. But he wasn't sure if they had confessed their feelings to each other just yet.

Suddenly, I felt a familiar tug and I was no longer in my room on my comfortable warm bed.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know nothing too serious happened, but it was necessary! What did you think about Rose and Dimitri's phone call? And where is Rose? Is she in Lissa's head or somewhere else. Only one way to have your say, review!

XX

Roza


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Hola guys! Thanks for the love! You guys always blow me away! Read! Review and enjoy!

I own nothing but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 9.

RPOV.

As the dream materialized around me, I thought it was Adrian, that was until I saw where I stood. I stood on the edge of a cliff with the full moon shining above me. Either the cliff was really high or whoever was controlling this dream was controlling the appearance of the moon, because I suddenly felt like the moon was right within my grasp. All I had to do was reach up and touch it which was ridiculous and not to mention crazy. I know what you're thinking; Rose Hathaway comes up with much crazier things than this right? Well, this was even too crazy for me. I mean come on, actually reaching up and touching the moon was a bit far fetched. I had learned a long time ago that a person could never be sure where a spirit user would take you in dreams, but I knew that Adrian would never bring me here, wherever here was. So, if he wasn't controlling the dream, who was, and what did they want with me? I glanced around to see who was controlling the dream, who was responsible for it's creation, but I saw no one. I could however feel that someone was indeed here. This wasn't your average dream.

Suddenly, a name flashed in my mind. Robert Doru. As fast as I conjured up that idea, I vanished such thoughts from my mind. Robert was just an old man. Sure he was crazed with spirit darkness, but he was still an old man. Hell, maybe Robert Doru was dead and had been berried somewhere. A strange feeling in my gut told me that I was wrong and that he was indeed responsible for this, but I promptly ignored it.

A sudden blast of cold wind blasted me in the face whipping my long hair around. It blew my dress around me and it was only then did I pay any attention to what I wore. A flowing red dress that was simply plain my feet were bare and my hair cascaded down my back in subtle curls. I glanced out at my surroundings if you could even call it that. All I saw were rocks and beneath the cliff was, oh for fuck sake, a sprawling dark ocean. It was then that I realized just how close to the edge I stood. One twitch and I would go plummeting down beyond return. I took a step back and to my astonishment found myself slipping. What the hell? Only when I landed, it was on hard asphalt. Actually, the entire scene changed before my eyes. This scene I knew all too well. It had been the result of many sleepless nights and when I did sleep, it was to be plagued by hunting nightmares. This was the parking lot out back at the Sunshine Motel. This was the place where I felt I lost my honour, the place where I could have lost my mind and most importantly, the place where I'd taken the life of an innocent. Okay, so Victor Dashkov wasn't that innocent, but he was still a moroi. All my life I had been trained to protect them but I had taken the life of one. I had thought I had forgiven myself and gotten over the guilt, but as I sat here on the hard asphalt with the memories of that awful day playing through my head like a movie in slow motion, I knew with certainty that I wasn't over the guilt.

"Rose… Rose… he's dead. Dead, can't you see that?" Sonya's voice rang through my head as she tried to pull me off Victor's lifeless body. I closed my eyes willing the memories to go away, only they didn't. Instead, an unhinged hysterical and evil laugh that sounded vaigly familiar echoed in my head.

A/N

Oh, what's going on? Why is Rose trapped in a dream? Whose controlling it? Where on earth is Adrian? Is he trying to connectwith her? Only one way to find out, stay tuned for the next chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts!

XX

Roza


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Hey guys! I know, I know, I have been MIA for a while. I had some computer issues. They're resolved now somewhat and I'm back! Thanks for all the love you guys! When I saw the amount of reviews and alert subscriptions I did a little happy dance! Thank you sooo very much! You all rock! Ok, I'm done! Read! Review and enjoy!

I own nothing but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 10.

LPOV.

I felt her fare before I heard her screams; her nightmare pulsed through me pulling me out of my own dream which had something to do with Christian and I running around the house chasing after like a dozen kids. I had a lot of trouble falling asleep due to the fact that I was all alone in a big bed that was usually occupied by Christian and I. I missed his warmth and his arms around my waste giving me a sense of security and comfort. A terrible blood curdling scream snapped me out of my musings and instantly brought me to my feet. I had to go wake Rose before she woke the whole of court.

RPOV.

I closed my eyes for a moment trying to stop the flood of memories of that terrible and awful day. I was starting to think more and more that Robert Doru was responsible for this but I couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't alone. Robert was good but he was an old man who had lost the only person he trusted most in this world, and besides, spirit drove it's users in sain making them unhinged and crazy. There was no way he could be doing this alone. I wouldn't put it past him to find someone else who hated me and gang up for revenge. Finding people who hated Rose Hathaway wasn't impossible. There were many people who hated me for my I don't give a fuck attitude and for the fact that I was good with the Dragomirs. Many people also hated that I was with Dimitri and, they hated that I was so good at what I did though I was young. There was one thing I didn't get in this puzzle, whoever Robert found to take revenge on me had to be a spirit user and I wasn't aware of any of those who hated me except for Avery but she was locked away in Terersove never to be let out. Then again, so was Victor until my friends and I released him. The sound of a baby no scratch that babies crying made me open my eyes.

Looking around, I realized that once again, the scene had changed. I was no longer in the parking lot of sunshine motel. I was lying in bed and my babies were crying in their cradles while Dimitri stood over them rocking the cradles back and forth. He looked so good standing there. At least that's what I thought until he turned around holding one of the babies. This wasn't Dimitri no scratch that, it was Dimitri only it was strigoi Dimitri. Those red rimmed eyes watched me like a hawk. My eyes widened and I was almost sure that my jaw hit the floor.

"Didn't I tell you that you're mine? Why would you go sleep with another man?" he asked in that cold voice that always gave me chills. Other man? How could he say that? They were his babies. Only when I looked at them, they didn't look like Dimitri. They had the pale skin of a moroi and Adrian's emerald green eyes. They also had my hair but that was beside the point. How on earth was this possible? Dimitri looked at me studying me for my reaction. He apparently didn't like what he saw because he grabbed the neck of the baby he presently held.

"No! What are you doing?" I screamed

"You are mine Rose. They don't belong in our family. Once they're dead I am going to turn you. There isn't anything that you could do to stop me now." He said as calmly as if he were reporting the weather. Somewhere in the depts of my mind I knew that this was just a dream but everything felt so real. The fare, the apprehension that coursed through me as Dimitri sank his fangs in the babies neck draining it of it's life giving blood. I screamed and immediately came to my feet. I lunged at Dimitri making him drop the fragile little angel in his arms. We circled each other and I could almost pretend that we were back in St Vladimir's gym. He struck out and as if all my strength was sapped out, he pinned me to the ground sinking his fangs into my neck. I could hare the surviving baby wailing in the back ground, but it didn't matter. I was in a world fill of bliss and happiness.

A/N

O! What's going on? Where is Lissa? What about Adrian? And the most important question, who is responsible for this? I'll post again soon, until then take care and don't forget to review!

XX

Roza


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

Just because I feel bad for making you guys wait so long, here's another chapter! Read! Review and enjoy!

I own nothing but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 11.

LPOV.

"Rose! Rose! Wake up Rose!" I said while shaking her. I was kind of surprised that guardians didn't come busting down the door yet. It had been over 15 minutes since I've been trying to wake her but she wouldn't budge.

"Nooo! Don't! You can't make me! Don't touch me!" Rose screamed making me flinch. I took a step back in time to avoid a powerful kick that would have broken my nose. I knew that she was having a spirit dream, but this wasn't your average spirit dream. Her aura was wrapped in the usual gold, but there were other colours mixed in there too. Her aura projected the colours of someone who was afraid and trapped. Suddenly, I knew that this was out of my league. I needed help. I needed Adrian.

"Adrian I need you." I said as he opened the door.

"I have heard that from many other women, but I didn't think you played that game cousin." He said with his usual smirk.

"I'm serious, it's Rose."

The moment those words left my mouth, Adrian's smirk vanished and he seemed to just hare her screams.

"What's going on?" Sidney asked coming out of the bedroom rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I told them all about Rose's nightmare.

"That's why I wasn't able to reach her." Adrian murmured.

"That's not the worse part." I said

"There's more?" Sidney asked. I nodded

"This isn't your average nightmare. She's in a spirit dream."

"What the hell? Who is planting creepy shit in her head?" Sidney asked a small blush on her face. Like me, she rarely ever swore. But I guess this was different. She had gotten quite close to Rose. Actually, I think she was as close to Rose as I was. Adrian looked at me and I realized that he too was waiting for an answer.

"I don't know."

"Okay then, let's go try to wake her." Sidney said walking out the door. She glared at Adrian and I got the impression that she would have dragged him out the door kicking and screaming if she had to.

"Easy babe, let me just get some clothes on." He said. I hadn't even paid attention to what he was wearing but as soon as I did, I blushed and walked out. Adrian Ivashcov stood in front of me in nothing more than his boxers.

After all that was sorted, we hoofed it over to Rose's place. We then realized that her door was still locked so instead, we went in the way I had earlier. She laid there trashing and screaming. By that time, her phone was ringing on the nightstand. Eddie's name flashed across the screen. I answered and before we knew it, our immediate circle was gathered in Rose's room.

Half an hour passed and we still hadn't been able to wake Rose.

"Let me try." Adrian said suddenly snapping everyone out of the silence that had engulfed us.

"What do you mean? You did try." Sidney said wrapping a comforting arm around him.

"Yeah, but I didn't use spirit." A grin spread over my face at that moment. All the while we were trying to wake her spirit didn't even cross my mind. He leant in and gave Sidney a passionate kiss on the lips. Seeing them so affectionate almost brought me to tears. I felt an ache begin to build in my chest when I thought of Christian. As if noticing my distress, Jill wrapped an arm around me.

"Don't worry Liss; he'll be home sooner than you think." I leant in to her embrace for a few moments giving myself some peace no matter how fragile.

"Noooooh!" Rose screamed.

"Don't." I told Eddie who was attempting to calm her. Rose had given him a broken nose which I had healed and a terrible bruze which will probably turn into a black eye in the morning since he wouldn't let me heal it. He nodded and stepped back.

"I'll try again to contact her." Adrian said.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter the spirit dream! Would Adrian be able to contact Rose? I'll update again soon until then, take care and don't forget to review!

Lots of love to Vampswols4L for reviewing the last chapter!

XX

Roza


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and are now following this story! You all rock! Read! Review and enjoy!

I own nothing but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 12.

RPOV.

Revenge. That's only one of the funniest things on this earth. You learn in Preschool that it's wrong and you shouldn't do it but still, we do. When Lissa and I first met I wanted to take revenge on this kid who we later learnt was Jesse. It was our first day and he had made her cry. That was even before I threw the book at our teacher. My teacher had given me a whole lecture about how it's wrong and we shouldn't do it bla bla. I had listened and now here I was. Someone was taking revenge on me for the death of a criminal. People like Victor shouldn't be allowed to live. He was a control freak and the mastermind behind Lissa and I leaving the Academy. But was it right that I killed no murdered him in cold blood? No. Not by a long shot. Do I regret it? Of course I do. It would have been better if he had died of natural causes or his disease should have run it's natural course. That would have been the best option. He deserved to suffer and _Sandovsky's would have made sure that happened. But was it right for his crazy brother to come after me for his death? I supposed it wasn't that wrong. I did kill a man in cold blood and he is crazy, but I did the world a favour. I didn't feel like such a heroine right now though._

_ If Robert was responsible for this and I actually believed that he was, he was the biggest fucking cyco there ever was. What kind of human being ok, so he isn't all that human but still would bring back something that has haunted me over and over into my dreams? It was one thing to bombard me with the memories of killing Victor I guess I did kind of deserve to feel guilty about that, but to bring back Dimitri as Strigoi? And to make him kill my children in front of me was just sick and twisted. That wasn't even the worse part. The basstered made me live through the nightmare of Dimitri killing everyone I loved. Well, everyone but Lissa. She did die though just not by Dimitri's hands. Lissa was about to stake him with the charmed stake but instead of using the charmed one, she used a real stake. Dimitri was dead. Lissa couldn't live with her guilt and so she staked herself with the bloodied stake. And I was forced to watch it happen without being able to do anything about it! _

_The scene changed again and I expected to see myself as Strigoi killing out the Moroi or something but instead I ended up in a beautiful garden with so many different flowers and fragrences that I thought I was finally in heaven. Only, that wasn't the case. Standing among the many flower beds was none other than Adrian Ivashkov. _

_APOV. _

_She ran to me and I opened my arms to give her a giant hug. The moment I wrapped my arms around her she burst into tears. _

_"Adrian…they're all dead. He killed them all! Everyone… everyone I love!" she sobbed. _

_"Rose look at me whose dead? Who killed them?" I asked lifting her chin with my finger. _

_"D…Di…Dimitri!" she said her body trembling in my arms. _

_Whoever was messing with her head really screwed her over. Belikov wouldn't kill anyone especially anyone Rose loved. Looks like when she wakes up I'll have to restrain Sage. She wasn't a violent person by any stretch of the imagination but she was like Rose in the sense that when you messed with those she cares about you would have hell to pay. Literally. Give her a chance and she will burn you to a crisp making you beg for death. _

_"Who Little Dhampir? Who'd Dimitri kill?" She flinch at the mention of his name. _

_"He killed everyone Adrian. Everyone except for Lissa. She killed herself after she staked him with a real stake instead of the charmed one." _

_"Rose, it was just a dream. Everyone is okay. Dimitri isn't strigoi anymore. Lissa did save him." _

_"Get me out of here Adrian, please?" she asked somehow managing to pull herself together. If anyone looked at her now, they wouldn't believe that this was the same woman that was shaking in my arms only moments ago. Well, of course if you were a spirit user and you could see auras you would have to be more than blind to not see how distressed she was. It was written all over her aura. Her emotions were all over the place. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes pleading with them for me to take her out of here. _

_"Okay, I'll end the dream but just know that everyone is in your room. You woke Lissa with your trashing and screaming and she woke everyone else." I said trying to calm her. She nodded and I ended the dream. _

_I opened my eyes and found everyone staring at me like I was some kind of science experiment on display. _

_"Were you able to contact her?" Sidney asked. _

_"Yes." Said a small female voice that made everyone look over at Rose. _

_"Roooosssseeeee!" Lissa screamed throwing herself into Rose's arms. She looked at her in that way that said she was studying her aura and as could be imagined, Lissa's excitement dimmed. _

_A/N _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So, Rose is up but is she okay? What about the babies did Robert's crazy dream visit have any effect on them? Only one way to know stay tuned and tell me what you think! I'll post again soon until then take care and don't forget to review! _

_XX_

_Roza_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

Hey guys! This chapter is for Biggist Polar Bear Fan! As well as Mitrioselove simpley because they rock just like the rest of you! Huge shout out as well to XXXRose and dimitri foreverXX Longest chapter ever you guys! Yay me! as always, read! Review! And enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 13.

RPOV.

Being up felt great well, at least I wasn't trapped in some creepy world away from all siverlization being haunted by guilt and creepy visions. But, my friends were all walking on eggshells around me and I didn't like it one bit! Didn't they know that I was fine? Ok, maybe I wasn't but they had no right to act like I was some fragile damsel in distress. I most certainly was not. Ok, I have to admit though that when I'd just woke up my emotions were all over the place. Hell, maybe they still were. It had taken a call to Dimitri and some slight compulsion to make me calm down. Sleep was not something I wanted to do anytime soon though. Every time I closed my eyes, there they were Dimitri as strigoi, my children lying on the floor dead, killed by their own father and the worse one of them all, Lissa staking Dimitri and herself. Then, the bodies of my friends strooned everywhere their necks pierced by Dimitri's fangs as their precious life giving blood spilled out all over the floor. No one was able to go back to bed after that. We all just wanted to stay together. I desperately wanted to be wrapped up in Dimitri's arms while all of my friends surrounded us Christian included.

"Rose," I blinked and looked across the table at Lissa. She was studying me in that way again. That way that said she was studying my aura. I wondered what she saw? Some pathetic girl waiting for her prince to come save her? Or did she saw her best friend, the person I'd always been. Lissa giggled snapping me out of lala land.

"I see my best friend. Not as the person she's always been but as the person she has become. She's beautiful, brave and strong. Oh, and the best part! She's going to be a mom!" Lissa's cheery attitude was one of the many things I loved about her. She was always so optimistic. Even when it seemed all was lost. Lissa blushed and I realized at that moment that she had been reading my thoughts.

"Rose, you're the poster child for optimism. Remember when Dimitri was turned? Mark and Oksana only told you a tail of someone who knew how to restore strigoi and you ran with it. You made it possible for him to be here right now. Hell, you went to freeking Siberia to save him. And, you found Jill. Tatiana only gave you a note telling you that I wasn't the last of my line. But you found her didn't you? So, don't sit there feeling hopeless. We'll hunt Robert down and we'll find everyone that has been working with him. We'll get those mother fuckers! And when we do, they'll all wish that they hadn't messed with Rose Hathaway or her family." I had finally taken a sip of my hot chocolate and I promptly spat it out spraying it all over the table in a fit of laughter. I looked at Lissa for a moment. Had I finally gone off the deep end or did she just swear. Lissa cracked up after taking just one look at my face. Then, she sobered and blushed.

"Sorry, but it was necessary!" she said still blushing. I burst in to another laughing fit at her face.

When we had finally sobered and cleaned up the hot chocolate spill Lissa looked at me and I sensed that she wanted to ask me something. If the way she was bighting her lips was any indication, she was scared.

"What is it?"

"What's what?" she asked not looking at me.

"I know you want to ask me something Liss, so just spill already." I said fixing her with a hard stare.

"Do you wanna go shopping with me? I know that you had a rough night and that I'm probably being selfish but I want my best friend back. It feels like we never spend anytime together anymore. The girls day yesterday doesn't count." She said staring at the floor. I walked over to her and hooked my finger under her chin so she looked at me. She tried averting her gaze but I held her fast. To my astonishment, she closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at me.

"Look at me." I commanded. She shook her head.

"Liss, look at me." She opened her eyes and looked up bighting her lips again.

"Of course I'd go shopping with you. You're right we never spend much time together anymore. I'd love to catch up." There wasn't much catching up needed because we were bonded and knew everything about each other but still it would be nice to spend time with my best friend again.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." I confirmed. A radiant smile lit up her face. Lissa's excitement was always so contagious I actually felt a lot better now. Of course the things Robert put me through wouldn't just go away but I didn't feel like sinking in to a hole and dying anymore and that was all because of Liss. No matter our schedules we'll drop everything in less than a heartbeat if the other needed our help.

"How about in an hour?" Lissa asked.

"What?" I asked.

"How about we leave in an hour." She repeated smiling.

"An hour? Liss, I have nothing to wear." I wined like I would have if we were still in high school. Lissa laughed.

"Sure you do. I'll help you find something." I doubted she would but said nothing. My wardrobe mostly consisted of sweats and some of Dimitri's shirt. Those were what I would wear home because of the size of my belly. When I had to work I wore tights and some oversized shirts because they were so stretchy. Lissa had got me some maternity genes or mom genes but they didn't at all look like them. They were actually really cute but I guess I had too much pride to wear them.

"Oh my god! Rose!" Lissa screamed from the bedroom. I had been standing by the sink washing up the dishes we used at breakfast but I dropped the plate I was now holding, grabbed my stake and ran to her.

"What? What is it?" I asked sounding a bit breathless. To my astonishment, she threw a few pieces of clothing at me. I glared at her.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She said eying the stake I still clutched tightly in my hand. From the pile of clothes she still held she tossed a black dress at me.

"Wear this. It's cute and it's stretchy." She was right. I had gotten this dress for a dinner that the court was hosting but it had been canciled at the last minute.

"The best thing about it? You got shoes and accessories.

An hour later Lissa and I were on our way to Hans office. We need to let them know that we were taking one of the cars. We could have just borrowed Adrian's gorgeous ford mustang but we didn't really want to. I didn't even know if they were home. I think Sidney had something to do today. Besides she didn't really like lending out her car. She would for Lissa and I but we didn't want to inconvenience her. We told Hans that we were taking one of the cars and that we were leaving the wards. He nodded and gave us the okay. We were about to close the door on our way out when he stopped us.

"Hathaway?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to make you feel less competent, but I want to send two guardians with you. You're in no condission to fight." He said gesturing to my belly. I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it. Calming messages came through to me from the bond. Lissa gave me a look that screamed Rose, don't start something. So, I nodded though be it grudgingly.

"Okay then, wait for a few minutes here." He grabbed the mike from his desk and called for two guardians who's names I've never heard before.

"Guardian Foster and Guardian Steel, please report to my office now. Thank you." I looked up at him.

"Who are they?"

"They are two new guardians." I nodded. If there were new guardians working at court, why didn't they send one of them at St. Vlads? I was about to ask Hans but I was interrupted by a knock at the door. He told them to come in. A young Dhampir about my age stood there. I had to admit though she was pretty with brownish blond hair and brown eyes. She was a little bit taller than me with just as much curves. Hans gave her a friendly smile and looked at me.

"This is guardian Foster; she will accompany you on your shopping trip." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello" she said and I only just noticed that a slight accent laced her voice. I wasn't sure where she got that accent from though I'd never heard it on anyone before. Nevertheless, I found myself liking it. Guardian steel soon joined us he was tall almost as tall as Dimitri with gorgeous green eyes so different from those on Adrian and Lissa. He too had an accent. It sounded almost like the one guardian Foster had. Both Lissa and I welcomed them to our shopping trip and headed out the door. I could feel that Lissa took a liking to guardian Foster almost instantly. Suddenly, I didn't like her all that much anymore. Maybe it was territorial or the hormones but I just didn't like her.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! OOO who are the new guardians? Do Rose and Lissa need to watch their backs? What's going on with Christian and Dimitri? Only one way to have your say, review!

XX

Roza


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

Hola peeps!

Thanks as always for the love! Read! Review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 14.

RPOV.

I sat in the back with Lissa and Guardian Foster while Guardian Steal drove. None of us wanted to ride shot gun with him for whatever reason. Well, Liss and I didn't wanna because we didn't know him but we weren't sure why guardian Foster chose to ride back with us. Maybe it was because she too had taken to liking Lissa. I mean, who wouldn't like Lissa? She was pretty and she was kind. Lissa was what you never expected in a royal moroi princess. Most other royal moroi were snobby. They felt that they owned the world and could make anyone do as they asked. Lissa could do this of course. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes and people would do as she asked but she wasn't like that. Sure sometimes compulsion happened without Lissa actually trying to use it. It was tied in with spirit's charisma. At first I thought that was why Guardian Foster liked her but as I watched them converse I wasn't so sure.

"Rose," Lissa said snapping me out of my musings.

"You trying to compel something out that window?" She asked. I felt cranky and I was going to snap at her but then I noticed the tone of her voice. She was just teasing. She sensed my irritableness and send some calming messages to me through the bond. Now, I really wanted to snap.

**Hay, calm down. ** She said in my head.

**This was supposed to be a great day, remember? ** She continued. I nodded and continued to stare out the window ignoring everything that was going on around me in the car. In my peripheral vision I swore I saw something fly past but then I blinked and it was gone. I rested my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. I felt the stirrings of a headache beginning. I saw guardian Foster looking over at me with what I swore was concern. But, why was she concerned? I've done nothing but give her hell. I had ignored all of her attempts at conversation. The only thing she knew about me was my name and that I was pregnant simply because Hans had told her my name and because of the obvious fact that she could see my belly. I placed my hands on my belly now and gently rubbed. I suddenly felt nauseous. Lissa clasped her hand over her mouth no doubt sensing my nausea.

"You okay princess?" Guardian Foster asked her. She looked over at me."

"I'm good." Lissa told her. As if Guardian Foster knew of our bond she looked over at me the question of whether or not I was okay in her pretty brown eyes. A few rays of the son reflected in her eyes turning them in to a molten of melted caramel. I blinked wondering if I were seeing things. Guardian Foster seemed shy maybe that was why she hadn't gone to sit with Guardian Steal. Suddenly I found myself wondering if she knew just how pretty she actually was with her long hair falling down her back in a cascade of brownish blond waves and high cheek bones with porcelain skin that made her look like any girl's dream of what there doll should look like. She had a natural tan maybe because she spent a lot of time in the sun. I was amazed to hare myself speak knowing full well that I hadn't intended to.

"What's your name?" I asked looking directly at her. Lissa gave me a strange look probably wondering what the hell had gotten in to me. That made two of us.

"You know my name." she said.

"Guardian Foster." I grinned again surprising myself.

"I know that, but I mean what's your first name?"

She studied me for a few moments as if she could see through me or as if she could see my aura which was indeed ridiculous, right?

"My name is Megan, Megan Foster." She said. I knew she looked familiar. But how did I know her?

**You're not thinking of that girl who came to visit St. Vlads with St. Johns academy right? **Lissa asked in my head. I looked at her and nodded.

A/N

OO what's going on? How does Rose know Megan? Is she right about her identity? What's up with Guardian Steal? Only one way to have your say guys, Review review review! :D Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll post the next chapter today. It's all up to you,

XX

Roza


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and faves! Huge shout out to Mitrioselove and BiggestPolarBearFan! You rock girls! Check out Iron Cat by BiggestPolarBearFan! It's really good you guys! It's not VA but it's still good you don't even have to read the series to understand what's going on! Hope you give it a shot and review! Ok, enough chit chat on with the chapter read! Review and enjoy

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 15.

RPOV.

**Liss.** I said snapping her out of her spaced out state. She looked over at me.

**What is it? Why do you have to talk to me in my head? That's rude Rose.** I mentally rolled my eyes.

**Because what I'm going to tell you I can't say it in front of our company, duh. **

**Okay, I thought you trusted Megan? **

**Liss get a clue. I may have spoken to her but that doesn't mean I trust her or like her for that matter. ** I couldn't help that feeling of jealousy that stirred when I spoke of the new guardian.

**Rose, you do know that it's not that you don't like her, right? You're just jealous that she talks to me which is weird to say the least. You never get jealous, why are you getting jealous now?** Lissa was right I realized. I did like Megan. She was pretty and kind but there was something, something she wasn't telling us about herself or her past. It was for that reason I didn't trust her. ** Lissa smiled and I realized that she was reading my thoughts. **

**So, what was it you wanted to tell me? ** Lissa asked continuing our conversation. I could feel that a part of her was curious while the other part a much smaller part was wary. She knew that when I didn't trust someone I tend to lay down one hell of a rule list. But that wasn't what this was about though. I told Lissa what I wanted her to do and closed my eyes resting my head back against the seat. I didn't feel so good.

"Want me to heel you?" Lissa asked as if we didn't just have a conversation in our heads. I shook my head. Because she was Lissa and she was stubborn she didn't listen to me. She scooted closer and placed a cool hand on my head. I was curious as how she knew that it was my head then I mentally slapped myself. Of course she would know it was my head. We were bonded for crying out loud. I felt the magic welled up inside of her, all the warmth and joy of the world, colours and music and all that made life worth wild. I couldn't do it. I couldn't let her heel me. Sure we had learnt to control the darkness but it did come back and when it did it raged with avengions. I pulled away before she could channel spirit in to me.

"The headache is due to being out of the wards Liss, you know that. You can't heel it." I told her out loud and nearly slapped myself when both Megan and Guardian Steal turned to look at us curiously. Lissa blushed and looked away from their gazes. Nothing I'd learnt in all my training with Dimitri or in all the combat classes at the academy could have prepared me for what Megan said then.

"You guys are bonded. I knew it."

"She's a spirit user?" Guardian Steal asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"No shit Sherlock. How else are they supposed to be bonded?" Megan said glaring at his seat. I laughed out loud at that one.

"Do forgive me guardian Foster. Spirit users are so uncommon that I couldn't believe that Princess Dragomir was actually one."

"You guys," Lissa interrupted,

"Call me Lissa. Let's ditch the formalities shall we?" Both guardians smiled and I saw that look come over them both. Lissa wasn't compelling them but she was using spirit's charisma. I wasn't even sure that she realized. I could practically read the guardians thoughts as she looked at Lissa and met those jade eyes. She couldn't believe that she was so humble that she would tell guardians whom she hadn't known until a few hours ago to call her Lissa not even Vasalissa but Lissa. Sometimes, I couldn't believe it myself. Jill was just like Lissa in that sense. She didn't like it when people treated her like royalty though she was. With those thoughts floating through my mind, I drifted off into a peaceful dream free sleep.

"Rose, we're here." I heard a familiar voice say. I groaned and muttered something indiscernible.

"Hathaway let's go." A male voice said. My eyes flew open at that instant.

"What the hell? Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" I growled. Lissa put a calming hand on my arm which I shook off.

"I told you you dumbass." Megan said with a sigh. I hadn't heard her tell him anything but then again I was off in dream land.

"Break it up. Rose let's go. This was supposed to be a great day and so far you guys are arguing over something that's really stupid." Lissa said putting her hands on her hips and glaring at all of us. Either she was feeling as cranky as I was or spirit was getting to her either way I had to calm her down. I nodded and took my place at her side. The other guardians had to pose as a couple and as our friends so that we wouldn't look suspicious. Megan wore skinny genes with a tank top and combat boots that went to her knees while Guardian Steal wore form fitting genes with a green button down shirt that set off the green of his eyes. He paired it with a sweet pair of converse. I decided then that Liss was right. We had to stop with this stupid arguing and I had to stop stressing about whether Megan was a good person or not. I already had a plan in motion to figure that one out but I couldn't figure it out if I was overstress and in the infirmary or something.

"Guardian Steal," I called stopping both him and Megan in their tracks. He looked over at me a question in his green eyes.

"What's your first name?"

"Jet, I'm Jet Steal." I was sure my jaw nearly hit the floor. Jet Steal was an alias Adrian used to use when he was out partying or when he had been helping Sidney back in palm springs when someone was trying to drain her powers. Never in my wildest dreams did I actually think that someone actually existed with that name.

"Rose, close your mouth." Megan said her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"You know someone with that name?" Jet asked.

"Not really." I said I told him about Adrian using that name as an alias which had all of us laughing.

After that we all basically got along. I didn't think that Megan liked having Jet's arms around her all the time though. We shopped in almost every store. Lissa's excitement was contagious because even Megan who hadn't been showing much interest in clothes and shoes became excited. We bought things for the babies, for us and even bought things that we were probably never going to use.

"Liss," I called. She had been standing by one of the display cases in a jewellery store. She looked over at me entranced with whatever she was looking at.

"Come look at this."

"O my gosh that is so beautiful!" She gushed. It was an emerald headband that would have been perfect for the dress I had been wearing when Dimitri proposed.

"Are you going to get it or are you just going to stare at it all day?" Jet asked from where he was standing with Megan. They were pretending to look at rings. I wasn't so sure if they were actually pretending though. Lissa had pulled me in to her head earlier so I could see their auras. Both auras burnt bright with red and pink swirls. She told me that those were the colours of an attraction and even some affection. Looking at them I decided then and there that they made a great couple. Jet's darkness complemented Megan's light. They were even from the same country and had gone to the same academy. I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed the headband from it's resting place among other headbands. I went up to pay for it and then we headed off to lunch.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of us playing games in the Arcade and stuffing ourselves with dairy treats from Ice-cream to dairy milk chocolates. When an announcement came over the loud speaker saying that the mall was closing in the next 15 minutes I grabbed my phone from my purse. I swore and shook my head.

"Guys, time to go." I said looking at each of them in turn.

"Oh come on Rose, 5 more minutes?" They all protested. I held up my phone so they could see the time displayed on the screen. Megan swore.

"She's right we got to go now."

As we made our way outside, my deepest fairs were coming through. The sun had already set thus making it dangerous for Lissa to be out here. As if Jet and Megan could read my mind, they closed ranks around her. Megan broke out of Jet's loose embrace and stood on the other side of Lissa while Jet brought up the rear. All the while we kept an eye out for any movement in the shadows. We were half way to the car when I felt it. The familiar sense of nausea that indicated that there were Strigoi nearby. For half a second I froze tipping off the other guardians that something wasn't right. Lissa looked at me for conformation. I nodded and was about to tell the others what was going on until a tall figure jumped out at us.

A/N

OO! Strigoi. will Rose and the gang make it out of this one? What's different about guardian Foster? Only one way to have your say. Review.

XX

Roza


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

Hey guys!

This chapter goes out to BiggestPolarBearFan and to everyone who has taken time to review! You all rock! You guys deserve this update so without further do, chapter 16! Read! Review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 16.

RPOV.

I watched in stunned hora as 2 more strigoi jumped out at us. We had some badass guardians however. Jet lunged and struck out with his right foot at the same time he punched the Strigoi in the jaw. I couldn't move I felt frozen in time while the battle raged on around me. I stood there keeping Lissa behind me.

"Hmm, I was expecting to prey on some unsuspecting human but the Dragomir princess will make a fine dinner. Then I shall go after her sister and end this dying line." A strigoi with blond hair said. From the looks of him, he had been a dhampir before he was turned. I lunged deciding that he was too close to Lissa. I punched him in the jaw and was surprised when he stumbled back. Looking up I realized that it hadn't been my punch that made him stumble back. Megan was fighting with a strigoi of her own but she had pushed him making him crash in to the strigoi I was fighting. While we were all trying to keep Lissa safe, she apparently had other plans. She stepped out in the middle of the fray and as I looked around, more strigoi seemed to come out of no where.

"Liss, get back!" I said but she paid me no attention.

**Lissa! What the hell are you doing? I exclaimed in her head. Even though I was sure that my exclamation echoed in her mind, Lissa paid me no attention. She walked head held high toward the blond strigoi. At that moment she looked like the princess she was though she was surely going to meet sudden death. It was then I saw it. The glazed looked that feeders had or when Lissa used compulsion on someone. The strigoi was compelling her! Suddenly Megan was charging full force toward the strigoi with a vengions. Fire flashed in those brown eyes as she slashed her stake over his cheek. **

"**Get Lissa!" she screeched looking right at me. I didn't need to be told twice. Seeing Lissa in danger snapped me out of my paralyzed stooper and I charged a head with my stake in one hand while the other hand rested protectively on my belly. I grabbed Lissa by the arm as I tried to get her to back away and maybe come to the car with me but she wouldn't budge. To my astonishment, she actually attempted to fight back. **

"**Liss, this isn't you. You're being influenced. You got to fight it." I said trying the tactic Dimitri use when he can't get through to me. Suddenly, I felt a burse of spirit in the bond and the next thing I knew, **

"**Rose let me go. I have to please the strigoi. Don't fight me on this." Letting her go suddenly seemed very reasonable. I loosened my grip on her and then I got it. Lissa was compelling me. Shaking off the fuzzy feeling in my head I tightened my grip on her. She struck out in an attempt to punch me but she wasn't trained like I was and I blocked the punch easily. Deciding that I needed to keep her safe I did the only thing I could think of. I put her in a choke hold waiting for her to pass out. When she had, I lifted her in my arms all the while knowing that I shouldn't. Dimitri's first lesson came back to me then. **

"**If you don't have a weapon and you can't destroy the strigoi, you run." Running seemed like my only option at that moment. I ran, like I'd never ran before faster than I had when I was crazed with spirit darkness and faster than I had that day when Dimitri left for St. Vladimare's. How I wished that Sidney was here. She could use her fire magic to help us. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that I was surrounded by strigoi. Megan did however and she struck out a fire ball glowing in the palm of her hand. The fire went from orange to red and finally to blue. She tossed it at the group of strigoi making the flames flicker until they caught on to parts of the strigoi. Whether it was their clothes or their hair, hell even if it was a part of their body, the flame grew incinerating the strigoi on contact. **

**After that, it was basically about damage control. I called the alcomists to come clean up the remaining strigoi bodies. They also needed to clear up camera footage and talk to any humans that had witness the confrontation. I wasn't sure how they were going to do that, but it was their job. Besides, there were more pressing matters that needed my attention. As I climbed into the car, I saw Jet on the phone. From his manners, he was reporting the incident to Hans. Megan climbed in on the other side then too. She looked out the window not meeting my gaze. I wanted to know what the hell was going on with her. How she was able to use fire? And most importantly, did she have any other powers? Interrogating Megan would have to wait however. Right now Lissa was my top priority. She felt guilty and curled in on herself as we sat in the car. She looked and spoke to no one. Her eyes were trained on the floor. I wrapped an arm around her which she shook off. **

"**It wasn't you Liss. It was the compulsion."**

"**I should have been stronger than it." She said still not looking up. This reminded me of the way I had behaved in the hotel room after I had killed Victor. Deciding that leaving her to her own sorrow was the only thing I could really do at the moment, I looked over at Megan. I was going to get my answers. If the way Jet was looking at her in the mirror was any indication, he too wanted to know about her freaky power. **

**A/N **

**Wow! So guardian Foster isn't all she seem. She has powers! What do you guysthink happened? How is her powers possible? Only one way to have your say, review!**

**XX**

**Roza**


	17. Chapter 17

A/n

Hey guys! Ok, so someone said that they were starting to miss Dimitri and Christian, well I hope you enjoy this one! And to that guess reviewer, don't worry, you're not bothering me! You guys just tell me if there's something you want to see and I'll do my best to try to let you know as long as it doesn't mess up the storyline! Ok, I'm done, oops nope not done yet, huge shout out to Mitrioselove just because you rock chica! Check out her story if you haven't already guys it's called thoughts! And check out switching lives and iron cat by BiggistPolarBearFan as well they are really good! Ok, now I'm done! Read! Review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 17.

DPOV.

Ever since the call from Adrian, I had returned to what Christian called the antisocial guardian. I paced the length of the room and back again. I was tense and antsy. I jumped at every sound grabbing my stake.

"Dimitri! Will you just sit down for a minute? She's fine man." Christian said placing a calming hand on my shoulder. I promptly shook his hand off.

"How do we know she's fine? We're out here in the middle of nowhere Christian!" He flinched at the volume of my voice and maybe because I never really called him Christian anymore.

"Just think D, if anything had gone wrong; don't you think that they would have called to tell you that something was wrong?" He said. I shook my head and took a few cleansing breaths.

"Never thought I'll see the day when you're the voice of reason around here." I muttered. Of course because moroi had such acute haring, he heard and glared.

"Well someone has to be. You're about ready to pack up and get out of here." He retorted.

"That actually sounds like a plan." I told him earning another one of those glares it seemed all the Ozeras excelled at.

"What's gotten into you Dimitri? You have always been the voice of reason, always been the calm one, forever Mr. I gotta do the right thing, and now you're just gunna pack up and head back to Court? I shot him an incredulous look.

"Are you serious? Christian if Lissa was in that situation and you were so many miles away you would have been doing the same thing! So don't try to lecture me on the right thing and staying here while Rose needs me! I thought she was your friend? Don't you care about what happens to her? Don't you care about what Robert does to her especially when she's defenceless and alone?" I said all the wile knowing that I was being harsh and that I was shooting him daggers. But I didn't care. This was my Roza we were talking about. Sure she wasn't a defenceless little girl but I wanted to protect her. I felt like it was my duty to keep her safe. She had been through too much for someone of her age and I wasn't just going to stand here while some creepy stalker haunts her dreams.

"Are you serious Dimitri? You really going to accuse me of not caring about what happens to Rose? Rose is not my friend. She's like the sister I never had, you know that. Of course I care about what happens to her! So, just because you're hurting and want to go home to her, don't fucking accuse me of not caring especially when you know what we have been through together! She and I watched while strigoi tortured Eddie and we took down strigoi when the academy was attacked. Scars like that don't just go away Dimitri, people bond and get passed them." He said punching the wall in irritation. I felt like the world's biggest idiot then. Of course he cared. I was just too wrapped up in my own grief to notice.

"Besides, she's not alone. She's with Lissa and the rest of our friends. They all love her just as much as we do and they won't let anything happen to her." He said his voice softening.

"I'm sorry Chris; I just don't like being away from Rose. Not after spending so much time apart." That was it I realized. That was the reason for all my pent up anger. Rose and I had spent too much time apart and it was my fault. I had pushed her away knowing full well that all I really wanted was to have her in my arms in my bed. I was just too stubborn to act on my feelings. I was too fixated on being the perfect guardian that what I wanted didn't matter. Rose broke down all my walls though when no one else was able to. And how had I thanked her? By pushing her away knowing all the wile that Rose didn't care about what I did to her when I was strigoi. She had told me time and time again that she forgave me and that that wasn't me. It was the monster but still I turned a deaf ear.

"I know D. I don't like being away from Liss either." The softly spoken words made me jump but for a different reason. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts that I had forgotten Christian. He was right I did want to go back to Rose but I had been sent on a mission. I wasn't the type of guardian that forfeited missions no matter the reason. If my Roza needed me she would have said so. When I had spoken to her on the phone though she had been pretty adamant that I stayed. She assured me that she was fine and there was no reason for me to come home. But then again, that was Rose. She won't ever admit that she wanted me home. Lissa and the gang would though so until then, I was going to stay here and do as I had been asked. I would pay close attention to the gang back at court and if at any time things didn't feel right, I was going back whether or not Christian was coming along.

A/N

Wow! Lots going on with Dimitri here! Ever thought you'll see the day when Christian Ozera is the voice of reason? Ever thought you'll ever hare him swear? What do you guys think is going on with Rose and the gang? Let me know in a review!

XX

Roza


	18. Chapter 18

A/N

Hey everyone!

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! This one goes out to you! I didn't get much reviews though, reviews makes for a happy me and a happy me makes faster updates! Well, with this one exception. Enjoy this one guys! You guys should also check out Mitrioselove's new story! it's called Extraordinary! It's really good so check it out and show her some love! You'all know she's a great author! It's all human but still falls under Vampire Academy!

As always, read! Review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 18.

RPOV.

The tention that hung around us was enough to suffikate us. As if the babies could feel it, they began to move around. Maybe I was crazy or it was just the maternal instincts that everyone said I had, but I suddenly felt the need to protect them. I placed my hands on my belly and began to rub in gentle circles which I hoped were soothing. Apparently, it was, because they calmed down. I noticed that Lissa had lifted her head and was now staring at me.

"What is it? What did I do?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're just so good with kids." She said her voice soft and fragile. feeling the need to lighten her mood I said,

"Take it easy Liss, they're not even out yet. And besides, I'm not the one who has everyone's children clinging to me." She smiled a little remembering the time when she went down to the daycare to get one of her students and was atact almost instantly by the others. The staff there had found it adorable and gushed about it for days.

While we were making small talk, Megan sat there staring out the window not talking to any of us. Even Jet whom we thought was stowic was joking and chatting annamatedly with me. Lissa was quietter than usual but she would crack a smile though be it a small one sometimes and would even contribute to the topic of the moment. I could understand Megan's reluctance though. She had bared her sole to us about her powers but had gone silent ever since. We tried time and time again to tell her that we are her friends no matter what crazy powers she sported, but she wouldn't listen. I guess that's how it was when you were use to taking care of yourself and keeping your powers hidden. I wasn't sure I actually wanted to live her life. She had it really hard from the age of 6. Lissa and I thought we had it hard, well that was nothing compared to what she went through. Her parents were killed when she was 5 thus sending her to live with her grandparents whom died when she was 6. In both instances, they were killed by strigoi. I guess in every family there had to be the ocasional evil aunt or uncle who wanted to drain you of your powers.

After her grand parents died, she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle in Romania where you could imagine, she had to fight a constant battle for her sanity and powers. Her powers, wow she could do some crazy shit kind of like Lissa and Adrian. I think the thing that made this crazy was the fact that she was a dhampir. Could you imagine a dhampir that had like super compulsion? She was a witch of sorts. She did spells like Sidney did and could make charms. She also had powers tied in that was uniquely her's. It was kind of like how moroi specialized in the different elements. Megan could call fire from within herself while Sidney had to call fire from around her. She could basically do the same with all other elements. She couldn't do any of the things a spirit user could do though. That is, except for dream walking. She couldn't actually see auras but she was really good at reading a person. Now I knew why I felt like she was seeing right through me when I was feeling nauseous.

She was really powerful and didn't really know what to do so she kept to herself. She didn't know she possessed such abilities until her uncle told her. They attempted to drain her blood and drink it because of some freeky experiment and research he had done that said that when someone possessed powers like her's, if you drank their blood their powers will be transferred to you. That was as disgusting as Victor convincing Nattlely to turn strigoi! I felt really bad for her.

As if all of that wasn't bad enough, she had lost her best friend, the only person she'd ever told of her powers aside from us to yeah, you guessed it, strigoi. Only, she wasn't killed. She was turned. Her name was Amber. She had gone to Russia and to the Caribbean to find her and kill her unwilling to let her live in that faith but she hadn't been able to find her. So, until this day, Amber still sleyed the innocent driven by the monster that possessed and controlled her.

A/N

Wow! That was intense! Soooo, what did you all think? Leave me your thoughts in a review!

XX

Roza


	19. Chapter 19

A/N

Hello my lovely readers! You guys are the best! Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows! I wanted to reward you guys with an update, but well real life has a way of getting in the way. My apologies. Hope you all enjoy this one. It's in a POV we've never read before. As always, read! review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 19.

MPOV.

I felt numb, unable to converse with the rest of the group even if I wanted to. I felt sick to my stomach. How could I have let this happen? I'd worked so hard for as long as I could remember to keep my powers hidden. It was a necessity. After what I went through with my uncle Keith, I wasn't sure that I wanted to tell anyone I was more than what I seemed. I had always kept to myself simply to ensure that my secret stayed a secret. Only not this time. I had gotten comfortable with this group and now that my secret was out, there was no going back. Then there was Amber. She had been my best friend in high school and we told each other everything. Maybe friends wasn't what we were. We were more like sisters. But I had let her down too. I had been told time and time again that it wasn't my fault. I wasn't able to protect her and whether I liked it or not I had to live with it. Seeing Rose and the princess today made me miss Amber even more. She didn't deserve the cards life had dealt her. She was a moroi though not royal but she carried herself as if she were. Lissa actually reminded me a lot of her. They were both humble though Amber wasn't royal she was kind and gentle. She didn't suck up to the other royals at our school like the other non-royals did. She showed them that she didn't need to be royal to make it in life, she was resourceful and she would make it without politics ruling her. I felt the gaze of someone on me swivelling my head I saw that it was Lissa. She was studying me in that calculating way that she had been doing since we got in the car. I saw the worry in those green eyes but I didn't want to talk to her or anyone. All I wanted was to go to my room and get some sleep. Maybe a hot bath wouldn't be so bad too.

At that moment, the car pulled up in front of the gates of Court. The guardians didn't recognize Jet so they stopped the car. Rose looked up then. She didn't look so good. I wondered what was up with that? Rolling down her window she said,

"Let us through," She pressed her fingers to her head.

"We're not here with strigoi or anything. Just back from a day of shopping. That's guardian Steal, he's new here and that's why you don't know him. He's not a threat." She said this all in one breath gesturing wildly with her hands. This really was weird. Recognizing Rose, the guardians let us through without further hesitation. Rose sighed and removed her hands from pressing against her temples. A slow grin spread over her face.

"Curse those dam ghosts." She muttered. Wait, Ghosts? What the hell was going on here? I decided to ask her.

"Ghosts?" I asked looking up at her. She didn't meet my gaze instead she just looked at Lissa.

"Part of her being shadow kissed." Lissa said with a sigh whilst glaring at Rose. I nodded and got out of the car on legs that felt like jelly.

A/N

I know, I know not much happening in this chapter but it was necessary for the chapters that will follow. And yes, I know that it was shorter than my usual chapters, I just wanted to give you guys an update. What's up with Megan? Why does her legs feel like jelly? What do you guys think of Amber? How is Megan so powerful? Does it have something to do with her parentage or is it something else. Only one way to have your say guys, review review review! Remember, reviews makes for a happy me and a happy me means faster updates. :d

XX

Roza


	20. Chapter 20

A/N

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but the chapter is out now! Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews! You'all rock no questions asked! And just cause you're all so awesome, I'm posting this while I'm in school! Read! review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 20.

RPOV.

I watched as she stood on unsteady legs. Her eyes weren't as bright and alive like they were only moments ago. On closer inspection I realized that she didn't look so good at all, her face had lost some of it's colour making her look pale, but there was a determination there too. She wasn't feeling well but she wasn't going to allow what ever this was to take her down. That much was quite clear. She took a few unsteady steps and stumbled nearly falling in the process.

"Megan," I called

"Wait. I'll help you. What's wrong?" Her only response if you could even call it that was a shake of her blond head. I watched as she attempted the simple task of walking around the car. I dropped the bags I was holding and told Lissa to stay put. There was no way she was going to make it without falling and possibly cracking her head in the process. Just as I was only a few steps away from her, she stumbled taking her and her bags down to the hard earth. Or at least that's what should have happened. Moving with inhuman speed and agility Jet caught her in his arms only seconds before she would have hit her head. He reminded me just then as he moved so gracefully of Dimitri. He hadn't said a word to her in all of this but he was watching her. He was pretty observant I had to give him that. Lissa shot out of the car dropping a few bags as she too moved with inhuman speed. At that moment, I was reminded of just how fast moroi could move. Sure we dhampirs were fast but it was nothing compared to the speed of a moroi just as their speed couldn't even come close to that of the Strigoi.

"Megan?" Lissa said standing next to the pair,

"What's wrong?" Megan shook her head I wasn't sure why though, I didn't know if it was to tell Lissa that she was fine or to clear her head.

"What is it?" Jet asked his accent sounding more pronounced. Megan's only response was to rest her head on Jet's shoulder and to close her eyes.

"We need to get her to the infirmary." Jet said.

"You girls go freshen up and drop off your bags, come meet us when you're done." Lissa shook her head.

"She doesn't need to go to the infirmary. I can heel her but I need to know what's wrong!" Lissa squeaked. I could tell that the frustration of not knowing was getting to her. I didn't need the bond to determine that fact. It was quite obvious from the tone of her voice.

"Liss," I said gently

"Calm down. We're not going to get any answers from her now. Look at her." She didn't listen to me instead she began to paste back and forth in front of Jet and Megan.

"Look at her!" I said more urgent. She looked up then and realized what I was trying to tell her. Megan was no longer with us. She was out like a light.

MPOV.

As Jet lifted me in those strong arms of his, it struck me then that this was not how I imagined my first encounter in those arms was going to be. The scent of his cologne or aftershave, I wasn't really sure which it was just then wafted up to me. It smelt good, like spice and dark chocolate making him all the more enticing. All my senses were trained on him. The smell of him, the warmth and comfort his arms brought me, and of course, his accent. When he spoke to ask me what was wrong, it was all I could do to keep myself from melting into a helpless puddle of need and desire. What the hell was wrong with me? I never freeked out over a guy. It just wasn't me but Jet wasn't just any guy. He was unlike any guy I've ever known, that much was clear just by the way he walked around like he owned the place. He wasn't arrogant not in the least, but he moved with purpose and in battle with lethal stealth and precision. There was something about him though, something that told me that he wasn't one to mix and mingle but like Rose and Lissa had done to me, they cracked his walls making them crumble around him and now he was one of their friends just like me.

"We need to get her to the infirmary." I heard Jet say, his chest rumbling with his words. That was oddly comforting.

"She doesn't need to go to the infirmary. I can heel her but I need to know what's wrong!" The frustration in her voice was obvious but I felt bad that I couldn't answer her. I felt the pull of darkness start to take over and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Summoning the last ounce of my strength and resolve, I tried to tell them what was wrong. I didn't think they heard me though. My voice came out as a haurse croke or a broken sigh. Not even Lissa's acute haring could help me now.

A/N

OOO! What's going on with Megan? Why does she feel sick? I guess now we know that her legs felt like jelly for a different reason, not because she just got out of the car! I wonder what's wrong? Leave me your thoughts in a review!

XX

Roza


	21. Chapter 21

A/N

Hey guys! Here we go chapter 21! Check Exstraudenary by Mitrioselove and Iron Cat by BiggestPolarBearFan! They're really good you guys! Read, review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 21.

JPOV.

"What did she say?" The princess asked almost to the point of desperation. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I wasn't able to hare her. My apologies princess."

"What the hell wasn't clear about not calling me princess? I told you Jet, you're friends now, practically family, there's no need for the formalities." She said glaring at me. Shit I had forgotten about that, I was so used to the formalities that I had to try hard to remember that Lissa wasn't like the rest of royals. Some part of me wasn't really accessible at the moment. I was too wrapped in worrying over Megan. She had said something to us and then passed out. Oh how I wished I'd heard her.

"Let's take her to her room. We"

"We don't know what's wrong with her I can't heel her if I don't know what's wrong the best thing to do is take her to the infirmary." Lissa cut Rose off saying all of that in one breath. I could see lines of worry on her angelic face and knew that it wasn't long now before she snapped all entirely. Rose knew it too she put a gentle hand on her shoulder and said,

"Liss, calm down. We'll help her. If you send some of your heeling magic into her I'm sure you'll be able to find out what's wrong."

"Rose, I…I don't know if I can. What about you? The darkness, you're pregnant we don't know what effect it can have on the babies." She said in a small voice. This was so different from the bubbly bright happy Lissa I had grown accustomed to that I had to do a double take.

"Of course you can." Rose said. I realized that she hadn't commented on the part about the darkness affecting the babies.

"Okay," I said,

"Let's go then. We'll take her to her room and go from there." Both Rose and Lissa nodded and we were off to guardian housing.

All the way the only thing I could pay attention to was the woman in my arms. She seemed so fragile, so small and breakable. She was so light almost as if she weighed nothing. Her small frame nestled snuggly against my chest lighting up my every nerve ending. A shot of awareness shot through me. I had just met her and I was already falling for her. Yes, I admit it I was falling for this badass worrier. Her firey temper her laughter and the beautiful smile. I loved it all. Even her powers. I would never judge her because she was different. I knew that she was scared because she thought that we were going to judge her despite all our words of comfort and support.

The sight of her room looming ahead snapped me out of my musings. I wasn't sure how we were going to get in, but as if she knew what I was thinking, Lissa handed Rose the keys to the room. In the other hand she held Megan's purse. Not long after we were all settled in Megan's apartment. It wasn't anything special; it looked the same as mine. Just a small living room with a kitchenette and I supposed that there was the bedroom and toilet and bathroom. I was proven right as we made our way to the bedroom so I could lay Megan on the bed. Lissa walked up and sat down beside her while Rose just stood there her hands resting on her belly. I sat down at the foot of the bed but I took one look at Rose's feet and instantly came to my own feet. . They were swollen and she looked exhausted.

"Sit down Rose." I said gesturing to the spot I had just vacated. She shook her head but a stern look from Lissa and an If you don't I'll call Dimitri, had her sitting on the bed muttering about paranoid people and getting Christian to set someone on fire. I watched in wonder as Lissa placed her hands on Megan's chest. From where I was standing, nothing seemed to be happening. That was until Lissa pulled her hands away as if she had just been burn.

"What's wrong Liss?" Rose asked concern written all over her face.

"She's weak, like really weak. Seems to be energy loss and I think she needs some sugar. Maybe it's like when Sidney uses her power; you know how her sugar level drops?" Rose nodded while I just stood there dumbfounded. How had she been able to determine that? Nothing happened, I was standing right here the whole time and I hadn't seen any change in Megan.

"Her heeling took place inside. And besides, I didn't really do anything for her. I may be able to heel but I can't restore energy nor could I give the body any substance." I stared in stunned silence.

"You might wanna close your mouth." She said with a giggle.

"Let's take her back to our place then Liss, if what you said is right then we'll need to get her something with sugar and leave the rest to nature. You can come too." She said looking right at me.

"I can't do that. I can't intrude. What will guardian Belikov think?" I said a small smile tugging on the corners of my mouth. A small sad smile curved Rose's lips.

"He's not here." She said,

"He had to go on a mission to St. Vlads to help them with their moroi combat testing." I nodded and noticed that Lissa looked sad too.

"Lord, I mean Christian went on this mission too?" I asked her glad that I remembered to drop the formalities. She nodded.

"They'll be back soon." She replied.

RPOV.

About 15 minutes later, we were all setting up camp in my spacious living room. There were many guest rooms that they could have taken, but no one wanted to do that. Adrian and Sidney along with Jill and Eddie joined us as well. I guess that everyone wanted to be close after last night's adventure.

"I'll be right back." I said to the gang. The girls were talking softly while Eddie and Jet were playing some video game on the Xbox. Adrian flipped idly through a take out magazine. They all looked up at the sound of my voice. I glanced at Megan who was resting comfortably she was conscious again. Lissa was right she passed out due to a lack of sugar.

"Keep it down, boys." I said giving the guys a meaningful look. They nodded and I headed off to take a hot shower.

A/N

Well, now we know what's up with Megan! I don't really have any questions to ask today but well, just leave me your thoughts, tell me what you thought of the chapter. Don't forget guys, reviews make me happy! And we all know what a happy me means, yup that's right, faster updates! :D

XX

Roza


	22. Chapter 22

A/N

Hey everyone! Ok, let me just say that I have the best readers in all of reader history! You all rock! Muchas gracias for the reviews, faves and follows! You guys made my day! Check out switching Lives and thank you Adrian by BiggestPolarBearFan! And while you're at it, check out Exstraudenary by Mitrioselove! They are really good! Ok, with out further do, here's chapter 22! Hey it rhymes! lol

Read! Review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 22.

4 days later.

RPOV.

I woke with a start, glancing around my room. Nothing seemed amiss. Actually, everything was as it should have been. The house was silent and seemed too big for just me as it had been since Dimitri left. I had my friends coming over during the night since Robert's dream visits but we had come up with a solution for that problem. Adrian dream walked me and as always, I felt guilty. He was using too much spirit and the darkness bled over into Jill. I told them of my concerns but Jill told me and I quote, to fuck off. She was practising to channel her darkness in her defensive magic and had even started learning combat. Yes combat. Jillian Mastrano Dragomir was no longer that shy girl from back at the academy. She had learnt and seen enough to know that the world wasn't always kind. She was very happy with Eddie as he was with her though and for that I was grateful.

What the hell had awakened me was still a mystery. Deciding that it was probably nothing, I curled up under my blanket and was about to drift off to sleep but there it was again. It was a burst of emotion from the bond. Lissa. Something was wrong or rather right. I kicked off the blanket and just like that I was awake and alert. Maybe it was all the time I've spent with Dimitri, you pick up a few things when your boyfriend is an antisocial stoic guardian or as we used to say back at the academy, a Russian god. I came swiftly to my feet and had my slippers on my feet in 3 seconds flat. In the next instant, I was at Lissa's, I had the adjoining door between our houses opened and was banging on her bedroom door.

"Liss!" I called knocking. "Open this door right now or I'm going to bust it down!"

"Where's the fire, Rose?" she said grinning. She opened the door and looked me over as if she was searching for injuries.

"It's just you out here? I swore there was an armmie. What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"That's why I came all the way over here." I told her, she looked at me as if to say what the hell Rose? It's not far.

"I felt a spark of emotion. What's the matter?" A radiant smile came over her face. In that moment, she looked like the Moroi queen, regal, stately and like the powerful person she was. There was one thing about all the Dragomirs; they were all courageous, strong and beautiful. One of the most annoying things, they didn't see that. They were pig-headed and stubborn. I could tell that Lissa was excited about something, but whatever it was, she was too eager to tell me but still she wouldn't just let me read it from her mind. No, not Lissa, she had to get over her excitement and tell me herself. A wall went up in the bond blocking me from her thoughts.

"Vasalissa Dragomir! Out with it this instant!" I said faking anger. She apparently didn't care whether I was really mad at her or not. She smiled and said or rather shrieked,

"The guys are coming home tomorrow!" I looked up at her for a minute then what she was saying hit me, today was Saturday and the boys had left on Sunday.

"O my gosh! You're right!" I said unable to contain my excitement. Lissa flung herself at me and I hugged her fiercely.

"Let's go celebrate." She said. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. Though she wanted to go out with me right now, her mind was working over time on the dinner party that we had to have tomorrow. I would let her have her fun. These few days had been hard on both of us.

Lissa and I went out and had a blast. There were no creepy readings, no strigoi, no there was just me and my best friend. We met up with the rest of our group for dinner at one of court's many restaurants. This one of course, was one of the nicer ones with glittering marble floors and candles on every table giving the place a homey yet romantic feel. Hell, there was even soft music playing in the background. The food was another story all together, it was fantastic. There was so much food in my stomach right now, I was sure that I wouldn't be able to sleep until I retched.

I was staring at the flickering candle light when the ringing of my phone startled me. Pulling it from my genes pocket, I saw that it was Dimitri.

A/N

Ok, I'm gunna leave it there! Lol Tell me what you all thought! Why is Dimitri calling? What do you all think is going to happen? Let me know in a review!

XX

Roza


	23. Chapter 23

A/N

To my lovely readers! Another chapter just cause you guys are soooo awesome and because you all totally deserve it! As always, read! Review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 23. RPOV.

"What the hell Dimitri? You're kidding, right?" I asked. I could hare how hysterical I sounded, like a little girl in need of her mother or in this case her lover.

"No Roza. I wish I were but they need me here." He replied with that maddening calm. I stood outside the restaurant leaning on the wall. I was suddenly glad it was there because I didn't think my legs would be able to hold my weight for much longer.

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice, the one I loved so much laced with that damnible accent that could make me do almost anything he asked, brought me back to him. I could hare the blood pounding in my ears and had to blink a few times before answering.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I'm sorry love," he said but I didn't let him finish.

"It's okay Dimitri, it's your duty and I know you well enough to know that you can't ignore your duty." Not even for your pregnant fiancé. I thought bitterly. He sighed, a long drawn out dramatic sigh, one that said he was becoming exasperated. Good. Let him be exasperated. I could almost hare him rake his fingers through his hair and see him pace as if he were right in front of me. He had called to say that he wouldn't be returning with Christian. He was needed for the field experience at the academy. Wait, the field experience?

"Dimitri?" I said tentatively. I didn't know why but I felt nervous. I had seen Dimitri mad before but all that fury was never directed at me. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what it was like to have a pissed off Russian on my case, lover or not.

A few moments past in which I had no answer. I suddenly wondered if he was that mad that he would hang up on me. I looked at the phone and realized that he hadn't hung up. The call was still connected.

"Comrade?" I tried again. My voice sounded strange to my ears. It came out sounding small, kind of like a cry for help.

"Yeah roza?" He answered finally. I let out a breath that I didn't even realized that I was holding in and asked,

"You said that they needed you for the field experience?"

"Yes," he said slowly the confusion audible in his voice.

"I thought that used to be in January?"

"They've changed it apparently." He said. I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard some bitterness in his voice. I nodded then remembered that he couldn't see me.

"I see." I muttered.

"Look Rose, this doesn't need to be anymore difficult okay? I'm coming back just not tomorrow." If that was the case, why did this sound like goodbye? I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair tangling some of the curls in the process. It had to be these dam hormones. Dimitri wouldn't leave me. I knew that but still I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right here. We hung up with Dimitri promising to call later after he had sorted something with Alberta.

DPOV.

The despair was clear in her voice and it stung to know that I was the one that had put it there. I knew she thought I was mad at her but I wasn't, no I was just mad because I couldn't be with her right now. I just wanted her with me. I didn't think getting mad at her was even possible. I wanted to make it better, but I wasn't sure how. She wanted me home and quite frankly, so did I. But Rose was right. I was a man who lived on the right and wrong. I was a man of duty. If I had to do something, I would do it regardless of whether I wanted to or not. It had been worse before I met Rose. She had broken down my walls, seen the true me and not the man I pretended to be. We were alike in many ways though I didn't see it before. I wasn't really sure that I even had better self control than Rose; I just did a better job of keeping my emotions hidden. She had seen my woons when I thought they were heeled. Rose Hathaway had walked in to my life and showed me that I didn't need to pretend to be someone I wasn't. She had taught me to show the world who I was, who I really was and, she had showed me that it was okay to love. It was okay to be passionate no matter what the task at hand was.

"Dimitri!" Christian hollered from the living room. I had been pacing a steady track across the small bedroom floor but now I moved grabbing my stake and hurried to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" I called stepping out in the living room. I glared when I saw that that guardian, Simmons I thought his name was was standing in the doorway.

"Simmons wants to see you." Christian said smirking at me. The little shit. He knew that I didn't like the guy. I would normally be able to tolerate people even if I didn't like them, but there was just something about this dude that made me want to retch. I gave Christian a look that said you'll pay for this later. Then I placed a fake smile on my face and looked at Simmons.

"What can I do you for?" I asked. My voice came out surprisingly calm betraying none of the unexplained hatred that boiled just beneath the surface. If Ivashcov was here I knew that my aura would have been blinding him with all the red that was no doubt dominating right now.

"I just wanted to inform you that I would be coming to stay with you tomorrow after Christopher leaves." He said arrogance seeping from every pore in his body. I suddenly wanted to break his nose though I had no idea why.

"His name is Christian." I growled this time my voice told him just what I thought about him moving in with me. He smiled a twisted evil smile that made my hair stand on end.

"Ahh yes, Christian." He said.

"I thought why should we occupy more space when we could just share. Hope you don't mind." I was about to tell him that I did mind but I bit my lip and let him continue.

"I already made the necessary arrangements so tomorrow when he leaves," he said gesturing to Christian,

"We'll be…oh…what's it called…Roomies? Yes, that's it. We'll be roomies." He smirked and walked out. He called over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Belikov." I was about to tell him something really nasty but Christian shook his head at me. He gave him the finger though I didn't think he saw it.

A/N

OOO! What's going on here? Unwanted roommates? And what's up with changing the field experience date? Is that ligit or is it just a hoaks for something else? What's the deel with guardian Simmons? Why does Dimitri hate him so much? How do you guys think Rose is going to react now that she knows Dimitri isn't coming home with Christian? Wow! Lots of questions here. I would love to hare your oppinians on them! Tell me what you all think in a review. You don't even have to answer these questions, though I would really love to see what you all come up with! just review! :D

XX

Roza


	24. Chapter 24

A/N

Thanks as always for the love you guys really rock! oh and if you all have read exstraudenary by mitrioselove and you all want more, then be sure to leave her some love! Even if you haven't already read it, now is as good a time as any so check it out! Read! review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot and maybe a few selected characters!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 24.

LPOV.

The emotions that I felt coming through the bond startled me. They weren't the emotions I had been used to at least not today. Rose had been excited and calm all day.

"Where's Rose?" I asked looking up at our friends. Mia and Ambrose had joined us a while back.

"She went outside. I think she had to take a call." Jet said from where he was holding Megan's hand. Those two were so in love even I could see it and I didn't need the help of any auras to see it. Adrian said that their auras reached out to touch each other just like Rose and Dimitri's did and Christian and mine did. I had seen the same thing happening to his and Sidney's auras as well as Jill and Eddie's. I guess that we had all found our sole mates. Well, except for Mia. I wasn't sure how her aura reacted to Ambrose's. Looks like I would have to study their auras just after I found Rose. I got up from the table and made my way to the door.

"Princess," said a dhampir that was posing as a guard at the door. He bowed and I smiled and wave like the perfect princess.

"Is there anything you need? Anything I can do for you?" He asked. I declined and he let me through the door.

Rose stood outside the restaurant leaning on the wall staring out at nothing in particular. I didn't think she even knew that I was standing there.

"Rose," I said gently. She didn't hare. I tried again in her head this time. She looked up and stared around. She looked at me but I wasn't sure she was actually seeing me. I realized that I was right when she just stared passed me. As if a switch had been thrown, she looked up at me. Her brown eyes seemed darker than usual and they were rimmed in red. She looked like she had been crying. How had I not noticed it? The answer hit me like a tidal wave. I'd had a few shots of Russian vodka. It wasn't the sort of thing I did but today was special, it was the last night I would have to spend all alone in a bed that was definitely too big for one person. But, I wasn't able to sense that my best friend needed me. No, I was too wrapped up in celebrating that I didn't think of what this would do to the bond. I remember Rose telling me that alcohol numbed the bond. It was temporary but I still felt like I had betrayed my best friend.

"Stop Liss. I'm fine. You didn't know that I was out here. You don't have to feel guilty. You deserve to celebrate." She sounded so heart broken, so defeated and so not like Rose.

"Rose what happened?" I asked looking up at her. She shook her head.

"Dam it Rose! What happened?" It had to be the alcohol getting to me because I never swore, ever.

"It's nothing. Dimitri, he has to stay back at the academy. They need him for the field experience." She said with a shrug of indifference. Even if I hadn't known her for all my life, I wouldn't have believed that she was okay. That shrug was half hearted.

"I'm sorry Rose, wait, the field experience? I thought that used to be in January?" I was confused.

"It used to be but Dimitri said that they changed it." She said.

"Dam it Liss! You shouldn't be out here. You should be in there celebrating."

"Celebrating when my best friend is obviously falling apart?" I asked incredulously. She shrugged.

"I'm not falling apart. I'll be fine and you don't need to stop having fun because of me. You know what? I'm fine. Let's go back in there. We are going to have fun and no one is going to stop us." Without another word, she went back inside leaving me no choice but to follow jaw dropped.

A/N well, did that chapter do anything to clear up anything? lol I don't really think so but well...it's fun to leave you guys hanging! yeah, I know I'm mean, I've already heard it all! lol ok, well you guys know what to do! REVIEW! oh and I can't think of any questions.

XX

Roza


	25. Chapter 25

A/N

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys rock! Special thanks to to my guest reviewers! Don't you guys ever think that your reviews aren't appriciated because they certainly are! I just have no way to contact you guys! Thanks andI hope you would continue to review! Huge shout out to Mitrioselove as well for always taking the time to review every chapter! Read! review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 25.

RPOV.

As we sat around the large wooden table at the restaurant with it's soft candle light and music, I couldn't help but feel like a failure to Lissa. She was my bond mate, my sister and I had let her down. Okay, maybe I didn't let her down. Not yet at least but I couldn't help but think I would have. She had walked outside and I didn't noticed that she was standing right next to me not until she called my name a few times. Even then I didn't realize who it was. I was too wrapped up in my own grief to notice that the world continued to spin and that there would be people coming outside soon to find me if I didn't go back in there. Like I'd said, Lissa met me outside. What if there had been strigoi on court grounds? What if something had happened to her? I wouldn't have been able to do anything because I was being selfish. It wasn't until I realized that she was feeling guilty for having a few drinks did I notice just how happy and excited Lissa had been. I couldn't ruin it for her. It had been a great day and though mine had just about hit rock bottom, it didn't mean that her fun had to end because of me. That was why I had told her to come back inside with me and had all but walked off knowing full well that she would follow. But as I sat here all I really wanted aside from Dimitri was to go home. I wanted a hot shower hell maybe even a bath and I wanted my bed. Most of all, I wanted everyone to leave me a lone. I wanted to sulk, cry but I couldn't. I wouldn't ruin this night for Liss. She looked over at me and I blinked.

"Rose, you okay?"

"I'm fine Liss." I told her knowing full well it was a lie. She smiled and accepted my answer. At that moment, I was so glad that she'd taken those drinks. If she could see in my head right now she would know that fine didn't even begin to tell how I felt. The rest of the night basically consisted of my friends making small talk and all in all having a good time. I answered questions and smiled along but it felt wrong. I felt like I was in a dream and someone else was living my life for me as I watched helplessly. For one fleeding moment, I really wished I wasn't pregnant be it only because I wanted to consume some alcohol. I shook my head and swore I heard a voice in my head that sounded suspiciously like Dimitri saying that it wouldn't do anything for my problems. But it would give me some leverage. It would make me calm though not so rational. I thought bitterly.

Thankfully, none of my friends noticed the change in my mood. At least that was what I had thought up until we were about to leave the restaurant. I emerged with a partially drunk Lissa clinging to my arm.

"Today was such a good day!" She said sounding a bit hysterical.

"Wasn't it a good day, Rose?" I nodded at her. She was too far gone to see my suddle flinch, too far gone to notice the onlookers and she would have one hell of a hang over tomorrow. She started doing a bad rendission of girls just wanna have fun making people stop and stare, others braking out in full out laughter.

"Lissa, chill, would you?"

?"Chill… o it's such a chilly night…want a chill drink Rose?"" I groaned. I was about to tell her that I didn't want a chill drink but she stumbled and almost fell nearly pulling me down with her.

"Dam it Lissa!" I growled. Tears glittered in her green eyes. I instantly felt like an ass.

"I'm sorry. Don't get all emotional on me." I told her in a soothing voice.

"You're mad?" she slirred.

"No," I told her. She was leaning most of her weight on me now her intoxicated self too far gone to support her own weight. It was getting increasingly hard for me to hold her up while holding up myself. My back was killing me and I found myself wishing that I had let one of the guys take her.

APOV.

I watched as she struggled to hold Lissa up. She looked like she was about to fall over from exhaustion.

"Need some help, Little Dhampir?" I asked walking up on the other side of Lissa. Rose gave me a greatful smile and said.

"Adrian, have I ever told you that I love you?" She grinned.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all." I told her with a grin of my own. She laughed but it sounded hollow and broken. I had noticed her pretence back at the restaurant. To everyone else, she looked fine but to me I could see the heartbreak, I could see the pain and grief that she was managing to keep in check.

"What happened to you Rose?" She flinched. Maybe because I didn't call her little dhampir. She shook her head and gestured to Lissa. I nodded. I was going to get my answers and I was going to get them tonight.

RPOV.

Adrian helped me get Lissa settled in her bed no doubt knowing that I wanted to be alone tonight. It wasn't like I really had much of a choice anyway. I had hoped that he would just drop the whole what's wrong Rose topic but of corse, I had no luck. The universe was nasty to me almost all the time. He had followed me home insisting that he wasn't leaving until I told him what was wrong. Dam him and his stupid aura reading ability. Seeing no escape out of this one, I told him everything. How Dimitri had to stay back at the academy, how I felt like something was wrong and how they changed the field experience date. He looked at me as if I had just grown another head.

"What? What did I do?"

"Were you aware that they were changing the field experience date?" He asked his brows furrowed in confusion.

"No. I didn't know until Dimitri told me."

"Rose, if they changed the date then every guardian, especially the ones that work at court would know about it. Hans would have told you. Even if he didn't tell the others because well, there isn't really any reason to tell them, he would have told you. He did send Belikov on this mission after all, seems the right thing to do would be to tell his pregnant girlfriend that he would be required to stay longer, wouldn't it?" I flashed him the engagement ring.

"I'm not his girlfriend, Adrian."I told him with a small smile on my lips. He laughed and told me that was beside the point.

Adrian's revelation hit me like a slap in the face. Something wasn't right here. My worse fairs were coming through.

A/N

Ooo! What is going on here?What's the reel reason Dimitri has to stay back? Does Adrian somehow know something he isn't sharing with Rose? How do you guys think the Russian would survive being in the same room with Simmins? Please submit your answers in a review! :D yeah yeah, crazy, I know.

XX

Roza


	26. Chapter 26

A/N

Hola everyone! Thanks so very much for all the reviews! You guys make my day and are my motivation to write, yes, I know, every other author in history says the exact same thing! But I mean it you guys rock! :D Don't forget to check out Exstraudenary by Mitreoselove and Iron Cat by BiggestPolarBearFan! They are really good! Read! Review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 26.

LPOV.

Something was wrong, very wrong. I rolled over with a grone. My head felt like a truck had rolled over it a few times and then some. My mouth felt dry as if it had been stuffed with cotton, but in the back of my mind I couldn't shake the feeling that something other than my bich of a hang over, something else was wrong. I searched for that familiar connection with Rose. She was blocking me. Yup, something was certainly wrong. I looked at the clock, 10 30.

"Shit!" I cursed. That meant that Christian had gotten in a few hours ago but, he wasn't here. All my instincts came alert. I still felt like retching but I wasn't going to let it stop me. As I walked out into the living room, I realized that I had been right in my assumption. Christian's suitcase stood in the corner but still there was no sight of him. I wondered about for a bit trying to piece together the puzzle. Deciding that I didn't have time for this, I ran back to the bedroom and hopped in the shower. I washed my hair and body using my favourite vanilla shampoo and shower gel. When I was done I threw on the first outfit I came across which just turned out to be a pale pink tank top with a pair of skinny genes. Slipping on my shoes, I grabbed two aspirins, drank them down with a glass of water and headed out the door.

Rose was trying to block me but her mental barriers were crumbling. She seemed mentally drained. She was running out on the track so I headed in that direction. I was half way there when I doubled over in pain clutching my chest. I struggled for air. Every breath burned in my lungs as if I were breathing in fire.

"Lissa!" I heard someone call. I couldn't look up. My head was pounding and my chest hurt.

"Liss, what's wrong?" A familiar voice asked. I forced myself to breathe. I looked up into the green eyes of none other than Jet Steel and standing next to him was none other than Megan Foster.

"Rose." I managed to gasp out.

"She's out on the track. What's the matter Lissa?" Megan said her voice gentle.

"I…oh…It hurts!"

"What's wrong?" Megan asked her voice rising.

"Hold on babe, let me handle this." Jet told her. I felt the sting of unshed tears burn my eyes. I blinked them back but the pain was too much. I felt like I was going to pass out. Get a grip on yourself Lissa. I mentally scolded myself. This is Rose's pain not yours. You can fight through this, do it for Rose. And just like that I was able to breathe, I stood and looked around.

"You okay, now?" Jet asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"You guys said you just saw Rose?" I asked glancing around.

"Yeah," Megan said,

"She was running on the track. Well, it has kind of been a while since we last saw her."

"What was that just now Lissa?" Jet asked.

"I don't know. I need to go to Rose. You all didn't happen to see Christian, did you?"

"Christian? I thought he was in Montana with guardian Belikov?" Both Megan and Jet asked in perfect sink.

"He just got in today, or at least he was supposed to come in today." I told them. They both gave me puzzled looks. I shook my head and mouthed later. I needed to get to Rose. Bidding them one last wave, I continued in the direction of the track. Only when I got there, I didn't see Rose. At least not on first glance. Paying closer attention, I saw her and gasped. She was lying on her back on the ground unconscious.

A/N Rose's POV telling from when Adrian left to how she passed out on the track.

RPOV.

The pain of the uncertainty was too much. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. I took a hot bath using my favourite lavender bubble bath and even drank a hot cup of calamine tea. All in vane for sleep just wouldn't come. With every minute I stayed doing nothing, my frustration grew. I wanted to smash things, wanted to curse and scream and shout but I did none of those things. Instead, I curled up on the sofa clutching Dimitri's pillow in my arms. I berried my face in it inhaling his scent. It calmed me but only for a moment or two. Glancing at the clock, I realized that it was pretty early in the moroi day. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, I came to my feet, threw on a pair of maternity pants and one of Dimitri's shirts. Slipping on my running shoes, I headed out on the track. It didn't matter that I didn't get any sleep I needed to run, I needed to be free and running did that for me.

I ran fast and hard trying to burn off all the excess energy. Before I knew it, my lungs were burning and my chest hurt. Every breath felt like fire hot and punishing. Even then, I wouldn't give up. I still felt on edge. I wanted so bad to just go to Hans and tell him what was going on, but Adrian made me promise that I wouldn't do anything stupid. Apparently going to Hans without him fell in that category. Suddenly, I wanted to punch Adrian, I wanted to break his pretty nose. The vampire was too dam good looking for his own good. OF course, so was my Russian god, no I decided, Dimitri wasn't good-looking, he was hot, like the kind of hot that would make any woman drop her panties. Luckily, I was the only woman he wanted so I didn't have to kill anyone else. That thought made me pick up my pace despite the pain in my chest and burning in my lungs. I shoved up my blocks knowing full well that Lissa would come find me when she woke and I wasn't in the mood to deal with her or anyone else right now. Apparently, I wasn't in the mood to deal with myself either because before I knew it, I found myself falling. I collapsed onto my back. The last thoughts that entered my mind before the blackness pulled me under were of Dimitri and our babies, and a silent desperate hope that they would be okay.

A/N

Omg! What is going on? Where is Christian? What do you think about how Rose passed out? Are the babies going to be okay? What about Dimitri? Don't forget, review if you want more!

XX

Roza


	27. Chapter 27

A/N

Thanks so very much for all the reviews you all rock! And guys, we're almost to the 100 mark! Only one more review to go! And that's all because of you wonderful people so thank you so very much! Ok ok, I'm done, read! Review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 27.

APOV.

"Where the fuck is she? I told her not to do anything stupid!"

"Adrian, calm down." Sydney said placing a calming hand on my arm. I shrugged it off as if her hand was nothing but a pesky fly. The moment I saw the pained expression on her face, I froze and regretted my actions. She was only trying to help and I was being nothing but an idiot to her.

"I'm sorry Sage. I just need to know that she's safe," I said lamely as if that would justify my actions.

"She's an adult Adrian, and if she doesn't want your help there isn't anything you can do about it. Besides, you know as well as I do that there's no making Rose Hathaway sit still against her will. And she's hardly a damsel in distress." She was right, but it didn't matter whether or not she was. Her words struck a nerve and I wanted to snap at her. As if reading my mind, she said,

"Don't you dare, Ivashkov. I'm right and you know it."

"Yes," I said

"But she's my friend Sydney. Can't you just get that?" A look of utter devastation came across her pretty face. Then, she replaced her pain with anger.

"You think I don't know that? She is my friend too Adrian! You know, because you apparently didn't notice! And do you really think I'm not worried about her? Because I am, Rose is like a sister to me. Do you really think I would want to see anything happen to her?" She ranted through the entire sentence but her voice softened and I was sure that I heard a hitch at the end there. Tears filled those gorgeous eyes of her's but she did everything to keep those tears from falling though her efforts were in vane. It was then that I noticed just how close Rose and Sydney actually were. She fit in to Rose and Lissa's circle perfectly, she saw them like sisters and they treated her as such. It was only obvious that she would be freaking out now that something was wrong. I watched as she struggled to pull herself together. Tears were streaming down her face now and she was trying frantically to make them stop. I came to my feet and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she flinched. Letting her go I said,

"I know babe, it's just hard because like you said there's no making Rose do anything she doesn't want to do." Sydney leaned into me her small body shaking with the force of her sobs. She was scared and worried. She was good with her real sisters but they didn't really approve of her marrying a vampire. Us evil creatures had no place within the humans. Her father had told her that she could go live with the keepers because as far as he was concerned he had only two daughters. Her mom still spoke to her and she even came to visit sometimes. Her younger sister Zowie came along but it was hard to shake alchemist training. She glanced around nervously as if waiting for me or another vampire to sink our fangs into her neck. It was her older sister Carly who gave her the most problems and Sydney being Sydney pretended not to care, while on the inside she was falling apart wondering why her sister couldn't just accept her choice. As far as she was concerned Rose and Lissa as well as Jill were the only sisters who actually accepted her marriage with me. I stroke her hair whispering soothing words into her ear as I waited for her to calm down. After a few minutes, she calmed. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"She is going to be okay, right?" She asked. I nodded.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. I grabbed it from my genes pocket. Lissa's number flashed across the screen. At the same time, the adjoining door between Rose and Lissa's houses flew open and Christian walked in looking all panicked.

"Yeah Liss?" I said by way of greeting.

"Adrian I need your help. It's Rose."

"Say no more Lissa. Where are you?" She told me that she was out on the track because she couldn't move Rose on her own and there was no one there to help her. She sounded all panicked herself.

And Adrian?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you happened to see Christian?" Her voice sounded so small and fragile I wanted to know just what Pyro had done to her.

"Yeah, he's here. He just burst in Rose's house." I told her. She sighed in relief then stopped all together.

"Rose's house? Why are you there?"

"Sage and I were looking for her," I said

"O, okay hurry and get here Adrian, please."

"Ok Liss, on our way." I told her. I relayed the message to Christian and Sydney and the next moment, we were out the door and on our way to the track.

A/N

Just wanted to give you guys some insite on what was going on with Adrian! What do you guys think of Sydney's present situation with her real family? What about how she actually sees Rose, Lissa and Jill? And the huge question, where the hell was Christian? What about Rose? Is she and her babies going to be okay? You'all know what to do if you want more, review!

XX

Roza


	28. Chapter 28

A/N

Hey guys! So we have made it past the 100 review mark! Thanks to guest guest for reviewing thus taking us to 100 reviews! Read! Review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 28.

RPOV.

I felt frozen, in a vortex of time somewhere between some realm and the reel world. My body felt as if it were being pulled in both directions. It was somewhat painful, but nothing I couldn't handle. I wanted to stay asleep, there was no pain while I was sleeping but my body apparently had other plans.

Gradually, my senses came awake, I could feel the soft surface my body was lying on, the feel of something warm covering me said warm thing only had me longing even more for sleep but I couldn't seem to get my body and brain to work together. Gradually, sound began to infiltrate my sluggish mind. The sound of a buzzing, the beeping of something I'd only heard too many times in my life to count. My eyes flew opened at that thought and I instantly closed them against the lights that I knew that under normal circumstances weren't all that bright. Suddenly, everything that had happened to land me in this situation came racing back. My sleepless night, the notion that something was wrong where Dimitri was concerned, and the run out on the track that had gone horribly wrong. My eyes flew open again and I flinched at the intensity of the lights. I blinked and ignored the ache that was beginning to throb in my head. I looked around if only to confirm my suspicions. As I had noted, I was in a hospital. I wasn't alone in the room though, sitting on a chair with her eyes closed and her head rested back on the back of the chair was Lissa. She looked exhausted and seemed distant. She didn't even notice that I was awake. In fact, she had her blocks up I couldn't tell what she was thinking at that moment and I really wanted to know what was going on in her mind. Suddenly, the memory of me falling on my back on the track flashed through my mind's eye awaking some major fair inside of me. A rough raw sob made it's way past my lips before I even knew what I was doing. I couldn't breathe, o god if anything had happened to them.

"Rose? Oh god Rose!" Lissa screamed snapping out of whatever world she had been in only a few minutes ago. She climbed on the bed throwing her arms around me, her small frame shaking with the sobs that racked her. I didn't know how long we sat there, just rocking back and forth tears streaming down both of our faces. All the while though, a question hung between us like a dark cloud of doom only waiting for the right moment to unleash it's fury. I pulled away from Lissa unable to sit there any longer when the faith of my babies was still unknown to me.

"Lissa, are…are they," I paused unable to finish the sentence but I didn't need to.

"They're fine Rose, by some miracle they survived the fall." Her expression changed at those words and she was shutting down on me again. She climbed off the bed and went back to her chair turning away from me to stare at the door.

"Lissa, don't shut me down here. Tell me what I did." I told her I didn't like the silence. The silence gave me time to think and right now I didn't like the turn that my thoughts were taking. They were dark and nightmarish; they scared me more than I cared to admit. If something had happened to Dimitri, if I had lost him again it would break me. Maybe to the point of no return. I was about to give up on an answer when Lissa spared me a hard look and asked,

"What you did? Really, Rose? How the fuck can you go out on that goddam track? If you knew that something was bothering you why didn't you come to me? Rose if anything had happened to those babies it would have been your fault." And you wouldn't have been able to forgive yourself." I sighed, all the fight drained out of me in that moment. She was right.

A/N

OOO! Well, lots going on here on the bright side, Rose is awake and the babies are fine. What do you all think is going to happen now? Leave me a review.

XX

Roza


	29. Chapter 29

A/n

Hey guys! Thank you so very much for all the reviews! You all made my day! Read! Review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 29.

RPOV.

"What you did? Really, Rose? How the fuck can you go out on that goddam track? If you knew that something was bothering you why didn't you come to me? Rose if anything had happened to those babies it would have been your fault." And you wouldn't have been able to forgive yourself."

Lissa's harsh words rang through my head over and over like a movie on slow motion. She was right but I wasn't in the right frame of mind to notice or maybe I simply didn't care.

"Really Lissa? Was I really supposed to come to you when you were passed out from a hangover? Was I supposed to come to you when deep down the only thing I knew was that Christian would be home and you would want to spend time with him? Was I supposed to come to you when I felt like I wanted to strangle someone?" I paused in my rant taking a breath then I said,

"Do you even have any idea what happened to make me flee to the freedom of the track?" I didn't wait for an answer.

"No. Of course you have no fucking idea, so don't sit there telling me that if anything had happened to the babies it would've been my fault! I don't need you to point that out for me because I already know! I feel like shit for simply putting them threw my fall in the first place! Not everyone could be as perfect as fucking you! Not everyone is a royal princess!" I shouted. I broke down into a heap of sobs and tears then, curling myself into a ball while I rocked back and forth all the while my fall played in slow motion in my mind.

"What the hell is going on in here?" a voice asked. I wasn't able to look up, didn't want to see another disapproving stare shot my way; I didn't want to have to deal with hearing another lecture.

"Liss? What did you do to her? Didn't you tell her that the babies are fine?" I finally recognise that voice. It was Christian and he sounded pissed. He came over to my bed then not waiting for Lissa to answer his question. I flinched at his arms being wrapped around me but soon relaxed into the embrace. I wanted to be wrapped in the arms of another then, but a girl took what she could get.

"Rose, what happened?" He asked his voice gentle and oddly comforting.

"Lissa," I managed to gasp out between sobs. He didn't need to hear anymore then. He pulled me tighter against his chest cradling me until my sobs slowed and then finally sieced.

When I was calm enough, I pulled away from Christian and looked around. Lissa sat on her chair staring off into no where. Her eyes which were usually bright and fill of life looked sad and defeated. There was no regal air about her now, she sat with her back slouched her head down and her eyes unfocused. With some concentration, I managed to break down her walls and get into her head. I gasped at what I found. They had apparently called Dimitri and told him about my fall. My breath caught at that, what would he think of me? It didn't matter though. All calls to his phone went unanswered and a call to St. Vladomir's administration office brought back some interesting news. Dimitri wasn't there neither was that new guardian, whatever his name was; I think it was Simmons, but I wasn't sure. Alberta said that the guys were supposed to leave with Christian this morning and that they should have been home already. A very real fair coursed through me then nearly to the point of panic.

"Rose?" Said a female voice.

"Hey Rose, it's okay. Just breathe, come on, that's it, just breathe. Good girl." I opened my eyes only just realizing that I had closed them and that I had been hyperventilating. Lissa stood over me that scattered and unfocused look gone from her pretty face. I realized that she had been the one instructing me to breathe. Christian stood on the side of the bed fanning me with a magazine.

"I'm sorry." She said no louder than a whisper.

"For what?" I asked her.

"Everything. I shouldn't have taken out my frustration on you. I'm sorry Rose; I know that you had a good reason for going running. I shouldn't have judged you." She paused her face crumbling as a fresh stream of tears slid down her cheeks.

"Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive Liss." I said pulling her in for a hug. She berried her face in my shoulder.

At that moment, a nurse walked in the room.

"Good, you're awake. I thought I heard talking in here." She said coming to stand by the bed. Lissa broke the embrace and I had to fight against the urge of holding to her tighter. The nurse checked the IV that I hadn't noticed until now. She checked my vitals and scrawled some notes on my chart.

"Very good Ms. Hathaway. You do need to rest though and we would like to keep you overnight for observation."

"How long have I been out?" I found myself asking.

"A few hours," She told me. I nodded.

"Right now, it's very late at night and now that princess Dragomir know that you're awake and well, she might want to go home and get some rest. She has been refusing to leave your side." I nodded that sounded just like Lissa.

"Nurse Melrose, it's Lissa." Lissa told her. How had she known what the nurse's name was?

**The tag, Rose. She told me in my head making me giggle and the nurse shot me a weird look. **

"**Sorry." I muttered. The nurse shook her head and laughed good naturedly. **

"**No need." She said. I was really pissed about staying here and was about to tell the nurse just that when she held up a needle.**

"**Okay, I'm going to put this into your IV. It's a mile sedative and would put you to sleep ensuring you get the rest you need." She told me no doubt seeing my questioning look. **

"**Would it hurt the babies?" I asked her. **

"**No dear. It would just calm you and put you to sleep. You're drained and sleep is the best way to get you well and around again." She said her tone gentle and instantly calming. I nodded and soon I had a sedative running through my IV. **

"**Rose, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Lissa said giving me a hug. **

"**Okay." I said drowsily. Christian gave me a hug as well and they left. I was alone again with my thoughts and the pull of sleep soon took over. **

**A/N **

**Wow! Soooo, what'd you guys think? What's the deel with Dimitri? Did he lie to Rose or is there something more going on here? Do leave me your thoughts in a review!**

**XX**

**Roza**


	30. Chapter 30

A/N

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! You guys made my day!and, you can all thank mitrioselove for this update! Lots of love chica! check out her story guys! if you can't find it go on my profile, you'll find her somewhere there! So, I've skipped ahead in time in this chapter. Time to get this story rolling, don't you think? Read! Review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 30.

6 Weeks later.

RPOV.

It's been 6 weeks, 6 weeks since I found out that Dimitri was supposed to come back with Christian, 6 weeks and there hasn't been any word from him. The whole changing the field experience date was nothing more than a lie. Adrian was right. I had asked Hans about it and he had looked at me as if I'd just grown another head. He had no idea what I was talking about. We had been looking for Dimitri but so far we were coming up empty handed. We had no leads and that was frustrating me more than I actually let on. Today marked 6 weeks since I'd been out on the track running, 6 weeks since I got out of the infirmary. I remember walking home from the infirmary and being struck with déjà vu. I couldn't stop my mind from wondering to a time not so long ago when I had been injured only on that night I had Dimitri there with me. He walked me home and we'd made love until the wee hours of the morning.

I'd had my regular check up yesterday with Dr. Konta. I wasn't doing as well as I had been doing 6 weeks ago. I was supposed to gain weight but instead I lost some weight. It wasn't life threatening or anything but the doctor was concerned. The babies were doing fine. I was now 25 weeks into my pregnancy and I was now able to find out the sex of the babies. I wasn't sure that I wanted to know though much to Lissa's dismay.

"Rose." I heard someone call.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered and looked up into Lissa's green eyes. She punched me playfully on the arm.

"Come on over for breakfast. Christian just whipped up some bacon and eggs and, we have black bread." She told me her eyes sparkling. My heart squeezed a bit in my chest at that thought. I had managed to talk Alina into giving me the recipe for her black bread to which she gave in with not much of a fight. I'd simply told her that I knew it was one of Dimitri's favourites and I wanted to learn to make it for him. She had been heartbroken at her son's disappearance no doubt mirroring my thoughts. It felt like we were losing him all over again. A troubling thought suddenly flitted into my mind. What if it had been something I'd done that made him leave? What if he wasn't being held against his will? I'd always felt that Dimitri had accepted the news of my pregnancy without a fight. Back then, I'd just thought that he trusted me completely but what if this was why he had left? What if he felt pressured and decided that he wasn't going to take care of another man's children? The moment those questions popped in my mind I shoved them out. Dimitri wasn't like that. He wouldn't do that to me and his family. There was something else going on here, something we were overlooking.

"Rose? You coming?" I looked up again and gasped when I noticed that Lissa was nearly in her own living room. I quickly came to my feet and followed her.

"Nice of you to finally join us, little dhampir." I shrugged and shook my head. I was totally distracted because suddenly, I had an idea on how to get Dimitri back or to at least find out where he was.

"Yoh Hathaway, why aren't you eating?" I jumped at Christian's voice. I had forgotten he was there, hell I'd forgotten where I was.

"Because I think I know how to get Dimitri back!" I practically screeched.

A/N

Oooooooo! What's Rose's plan? Do you think it would work? Do you think she's right about Dimitri being held against his will or did he really leave on his own? If so, where did he go and why didn't he tell his mother and sisters where he was going?

XX

Roza


	31. Chapter 31

A/N

Hey guys! Thank you all so very much for all the reviews! Just for you wonderful people, 5 pages on word enjoy! Ok, so some people have been asking about Dimitri and also for a chapter with a Dimitri POV however, I don't think I can actually do that without it killing the story but I'll try to throw in one sometime in the near future though it would be short and may not tell where he is but just to pleas you all I'm starting to miss him too so! Ok, I'm done! Read! Review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot and a few selected characters. Anything resembling anything from the books belong to Richelle Meed no copyright or infringement was intended.

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 31.

LPOV.

There's a time in a person's life when they learn to never doubt their best friend. Looking at Rose now, that lesson rang loudly in my ears though I've never heard it before. It was a good thing, seeing her so worked up and passionate about something, especially since for the past 6 weeks she's been nothing if not a woman who has been doing nothing but bottling up her feelings. Well, at least that's what she's been doing to the outside world her fear of the unknown rang out to me as clear as crystal. Though I had an inside scoop to her most intimate thoughts, she still tried to shut me out putting up blocks when she can or simply refusing to talk to me about it. Her moodiness had intensified too since Dimitri's disappearance. One minute she was all smiles and the next she was like a raging viper ready to spring on a moments notice. I supposed you couldn't really blame her. I wasn't sure what I would be like if our situations were reversed. Deep down, I feared that something of a nasty sought had gone down back at the academy thus leading to Dimitri's disappearance and I had to admit that things weren't the same around here without the Russian.

"Liss? You okay?" Christian asked. I shook off my musings and looked up at him and Rose who were staring at me.

"Yeah, I'm good." I told them. Rose shut me a sceptical look but didn't comment. I noticed that I'd frozen in the middle of the kitchen where I'd went to get some peanut butter. I had developed a weird liking to peanut butter on my serial. Dam Rose and her weird cravings.

"That's not one of my cravings Liss." Rose's voice startled me almost making me drop the jar of peanut butter. I didn't even realize that she was reading my thoughts. And then I caught on to the other thing she'd said.

"It's not?" I asked looking at her to see if I'd heard wrong. She shook her head though thus proving that I had indeed heard what she had said.

"Then why am I experiencing it?" The answer hit me the moment the question left my lips. Rose picked up on it and said,

"You might wanna go pick up a pregnancy test."

"Damit Rose!" I said raking my fingers through my hair.

"We got other things to take care of right now. What was your genius plan?" I asked pushing my food away. The idea of me being pregnant snuffed out my appetite.

RPOV.

I watched as Lissa's expression turned stormy. I didn't dwell for too long on her freaked out state about being pregnant though. She was right we did have more important things to take care of.

"I'm going to have to get out of the wards for this one." I announced and glared as my friends all stared at me. The whole gang was there. It had long since become custom to have breakfast at Lissa and Christian's. We all loved Pyro's cooking anyway and so we jumped at any reason to indulge.

"Why would you need to leave the wards?" Megan asked her brown eyes looking stormy.

"Because, I need to contact Masen." I said. All eyes in the room seemed to stare holes right through me.

"Mase? But Rose, he's been dead for years." Eddie said and even as he said it I could see the sadness in his eyes. Jill apparently noticed as well because she took his hand and squeezed as a gesture of support making my chest ache. I know she didn't mean to show affection in front of me, most of my friends stopped doing so since we heard of Dimitri's disappearance, but I really wanted to punch her just then. Calming messages flitted through to me through the bond Lissa's way of saying calm down Rose, no need to freak out. She was right so without saying anything, I came to my feet. I realized then that Eddie was waiting for an answer and so was the rest of the gang.

"You guys remember the council meeting?" I asked,

"The one that was held out of the wards?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah that one." My friends all nodded. Even Megan and Jet had been brought up to speed on that one.

"When I'd passed out and couldn't wake up, Masen came to find me. He told me that it wasn't my time to die yet and when he was about to leave me, he told me that he was never too far from my reach…He said something about being my spirit guide but my memories are kind of foggy." I told them.

"You saw Mase?" This from Eddie. I nodded.

"He doesn't blame us Ed." I said knowing that his mind was no doubt flashing back to that time when we had been captured by the strigoi.

"Okay," Christian said.

"So what's your plan then? If you don't remember what he had been saying, how are you supposed to know what to do?" I considered for a minute then said,

"There's only one thing to do Chris." I said using the nickname that Dimitri had given to him. He flinched probably because I rarely ever called him that.

All of my friends insisted that they were coming with me. Even Lissa who had excused herself to go puke, thus supporting the pregnant claim, only moments before we left the house had managed to pull herself together. Now, we all stood together.

"Let the moroi stay within the wards." I said automatically. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears it was a wonder I could hear anything. After some grumbling from Jill and Lissa, they all agreed that staying inside of the wards was the best choice. All but one. Christian. He insisted that he was good in case a strigoi showed up. He said that he could toast them before they even got within a foot of the other moroi. Reluctantly, I agreed only because we were wasting precious time here and my head was beginning to pound. As I learnt, it was nothing compared to when I let down my walls and let the ghosts in. I pushed on though not willing to give up despite the throbbing in my head.

"Go away." I said through gritted teeth to the rest of ghosts. Masen wasn't among the see of gaping mouths, sculls and translucent phantoms that swirled blindingly in front of me.

"Go…away!" I said trying to put some anger into my words but it sounded more like a plea or a cry for help which I guess, considering the situation I was in right now the pain included, was nothing short of a cry for help or a plea. I closed my eyes struggling to get a hold of the situation. The pain pounding behind my eyes wasn't helping any.

"Control it Rose, you can do it." I heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Dimitri to my ears say his voice sounded like he was far away. But I later learnt that it was Adrian who'd said that. And just like that, summoning my resolve and using my last burst of strength, I managed to shove my walls back up.

The headache lessened though not entirely but it did lessen enough so that I could breathe easy again. The pounding of my heart and the rushing of my blood in my ears all dimmed but suddenly I didn't feel all that good anymore. I started to feel week and my head was beginning to spin. Everything was beginning to look blurry and then it hit me. I had to do this. I had to for Dimitri I refuse to let my children grow up without their father. A father who would go to the ends of the earth and back again if he thought it would do any good for his family. And like that, my resolved strengthened. I found myself actually opening my eyes and standing straight.

"Rose, you okay?" Lissa asked. I looked over at her; her eyes were filled with concern and a bit of fear. The emotions coming through to me through the bond mirrored the look in her eyes. Feeling the need to reassure her, I gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"Did you get anything?" Eddie asked coming to stand closer to me. I shook my head.

"No, I got bombarded by all those restless soles who apparently wanted to tell me something or just pull me in with them. As far as they know I should be dead." Megan stared at me no doubt wondering how I could be talking about my death as casually as if I were talking about the weather. She proved my point when she asked,

"What the hell, Rose? Doesn't life matter to you? How could you talk about it like it's nothing of importance?" Something sparked in her eyes then and soon it was replaced with a far away look. I could only imagine that she was thinking of all the people she had lost, people whose lives were snuffed out as if they were worth nothing, and her friend Amber who was now wondering the world sleying the innocent. Jet took her hand in his gently bringing her back to the present.

"Yes Megan, life does matter to me and that's why I'm going to try again to find Masen." I told her looking at her and then at my friends. I'd risked my life so many times to save those I loved and had came really close to dying on more than one occasion, but never once did I want to die. I always fought to come back to my loved ones and I always would.

"Rose, there is no way you're going to try again to summon Masen. Not today. You're already weak as it is." Lissa told me her jade eyes sparking.

"I'm fine." Even as I said it I knew it was a lie. My legs felt wobbly and unsteady. As if to agree with Liss, I shifted and almost fell. Thank the heavens that Eddie was standing right there. He placed a steadying hand on my shoulder and then said,

"She's right Hathaway. You're coming with us." Leaving me no choice, I followed grudgingly clinging to Lissa and Adrian the whole way.

A/N

Wow! So what'd you all think about Rose out of the wards? Do you think if she tried to summon Masen again it would work? And, what do you all think, Should Lissa have a baby or should it just be a fluke or some symptoms from Rose transferring to her through the bond? It's all up to you…just tell me what you think in a review!

XX

Roza


	32. Chapter 32

A/N

Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews you all made my day! Gotta wish all the moms, whether you actually have kids or just pets, a happy belated mother's day! I meant to get this one out yesterday, but you all know how things can get! You guys have got to check out Mitrioseloves story! it's called extraordenary! I want another update so it would really help if you all read and review! thanks! ok, I'm done! read! review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 32.

RPOV.

After we had gone back to Lissa's, Sydney and Megan insisted that my weakness was due to sugar loss. I tried to tell them that it doesn't work that way for me but those two are just really stubborn. So, after a

"Or maybe caffeine withdrawal." From Lissa and Jill and a

"You need to eat Rosemarie it wouldn't kill to put back some meet on your bones." From my mom, they sent the guys to get me a caramel Latté and half a dozen chocolate glazed donuts. We hadn't known that my mom was back in town until we ran in to her on our way back from the gates. She took one look at me and immediately took Lissa's place by my side. As it turned out, if my mom was here that meant that dad was too since she was now his guardian. I turned out to be right when he walked in as if he owned the place. He went with the guys to get my food and I saw Christian shot Lissa a doubtful glance before leaving. My guess, he went to get her that much needed pregnancy test.

When everyone was satisfied that I had eaten my full share of donuts and drank the entire latté, they left me to get some rest. I would have been grateful if Lissa had just let me crash on her sofa but she insisted that I take the bed in her guess room. I was too tired to argue so I just followed her instructions. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. Then, I woke up just as quickly to a nearly deafening silence.

I realized that I hadn't really woken up when I felt someone's presence. I whipped around almost tripping on the long skirts of the outrageous dress I was wearing. The thing was fit for a queen, not that any queen in this day and age would ever ware such a monstrosity but you get my point. As I struggled to right myself, a sardonic laugh that I would know anywhere chilled me to my core. I swivelled my head and stared straight into the eyes of Robert Doru. My heart began to pound in my chest. Why was he here? I mean I knew that he had been stalking me for a while but he has never shown his face before. He simply just torment me with horrific gut wrenching memories. Why the sudden change?

"Hello again Rosemarie." I flinched. Lord how had I ever thought this man harmless? He didn't look as unstable as he usually did but I knew that he was just manipulating his appearance. He was controlling the dream after all. Deciding that I wasn't going to play along with his game, I asked,

"What the hell do you want?"

"Always in a hurry are we? I see nothing has changed." I glared.

"What do you want?" I asked again making my distaste clear in my voice. He just chuckled.

"You forget Rose; I can read your aura. I can smell your fear. I know that despite all your antics, you're really afraid." He was right but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me flinch. I held his gaze steadily but then looked away just as quickly when I felt the thrall of his compulsion seize me. He laughed and said,

"I hear you're looking for your lover, I just wanted you to know that I have him. I can't tell you that he's safe though. Someone closer than you think is playing this game as well."

A/N

Oooooo! who's Robert talking about? And you see? I didn't forget about him! What do you think Lissa's pregnancy test is going to read? Should she have a baby? Do you guys think she's ready? And the altomit question, what's going on with Dimitri? Do you guys think Robert's hurting him? How does Simmins fit in to all this? Only one way to find out, you got to stay tuned and it helps when you guys review! Lets me know that someone's reading, and you know, more reviews makes for a happy me and a happy me, that's right, faster updates! :D

XX

Roza


	33. Chapter 33

A/N

Hey guys! Another update just for you wonderful people! See? I told you if you review I'll post regularly. :D Lots of love to Mitrioselove and BiggestPolarBearFan for always supporting me you girls rock! Check out all thanks to Adrian and switching lives by BiggestPolarBearFan and Extraordinary by Mitrioselove you guys, like I said for like the millionth time, they are awesome! Lol ok, so as always, read! Review, And enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 33.

RPOV.

A lump of ice cold fear dropped right into the pit of my stomach at the thought of Dimitri being anywhere near this psychopath. Dimitri was a god but I feared for his safety all the same. Hand to hand combat was nothing, I knew that he could take Robert out anytime but this was different. Robert Doru was no expert in hand to hand combat, besides; he would no doubt use his magic to keep my comrade subdued and cooperative. Something that I knew of first-hand. Even though I knew that Robert had Dimitri, I still couldn't blame him, well not entirely. Most spirit users were generally nice people, they wore an aura of pure gentleness and were good, especially those who could heel. They preferred to use their powers for good instead of hurting people but the darkness would build up overtime and eventually every moral that they once held dear would vanish. Avery was proof enough of that. Robert had every right to be mad at me; after all, I did kill his brother. I wasn't going to let Dimitri or my friends get caught in the cross fire though. This was my fight.

"What do you want from me?" I asked knowing that it was a stupid question. It was obvious that he wanted me dead. All the while I had been occupied with my own churning thoughts, he had been watching me all calcutive and cunning smugness.

"Why Rosemarie, you already know what I want from you. You think I want you dead, don't you?" To that I just nodded. There was no lying to a spirit user especially one as powerful as Robert. But to my surprise, he shook his head and a grin though a creepy one, slipped through his no doubt forced composure.

"No," he said, his voice as icy as the Alaskan terrain that Victor's prison was on.

"God no, I want to make you hurt, I want to make you feel the pain of losing someone you hold dear. I'm going to turn Dimitri back into a strigoi, gunna make all the nightmares you've been having seem like a day at the playground. Dimitri Belikov is going to come and kill everyone you hold dear and he's going to make you watch while he does it." And just like that, the dream ended and I awoke sweating and gasping for air.

"What the fuck!" I growled raking a shaky hand through my tangled long hair.

APOV.

"You guys, I want to help Rose, what if she goes back out there to find Mason and it doesn't work? We have to have a back up plan, and I have just the one." All eyes in the spacious living room turned to stare at me.

"I'm going to dream walk with Belikov. It may be our only hope."

"But babe, you did try to dream walk him." Sydney said her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, but it has been a while since the last time we tried."

"So you think he was drugged or something the last time," Christian asked. I shook my head. Before I could say anything though Lissa said,

"He just wasn't asleep. Whoever has him is keeping him awake because they know that we would try to contact him vire a dream visit." I nodded. I knew that she would've figured it out.

"Okay, but whoever is keeping him has to rest sometime, no?" Jill asked.

"Yes," said a new voice. Everyone turned to stare at Rose. Her hair was a mass of tangled waves and she looked tired despite just waking up.

"But?" Asked Janine.

"But they have guards." She said collapsing on the nearest sofa as if her legs could no longer hold her weight. Everyone stared at her.

"What are you saying Kiz? Do you somehow know whose holding Dimitri?" Abe asked coming to his feet and walking over to his daughter. Rose nodded and everyone stared harder if that was even possible. There was a silent chorus of who among the people gathered in the room and a thrum of excited anticipation as everyone waited for Rose to elaborate.

"Robert," She said in a whisper. I wasn't sure that we would have been able to hear her if not for our superior hearing. I looked at her for a moment in pure disbelief. What she was implying couldn't be the truth, right? So why did the puzzle pieces started coming together in my head? As if she could read my mind, she nodded. It seemed so obvious now and looking around the room I could see that the others were beginning to come to the same conclusion.

"Because of Victor's murder?" Lissa asked her voice shaking.

"Yeah." Rose confirmed tears brimming in her dark eyes that suddenly seemed darker than usual. The chocolaty brown of her eyes seemed to be swallowed by a pitch blackness almost the colour of night. Abe pulled her into a hug while the rest of us just kind of stared wondering how we were going to deal with this. Rose berried her face in her father's chest for a few minutes but looked at us again without braking the embrace anger flashing in her dark, dark eyes.

"That's not the worse part," she said. There was a collective

"There's more?" in the room then,

"He's planning to turn him strigoi."

"What the fuck!" Sydney demanded earning a few questioning looks. She came to her feet then. I took her by the wrist trying to pull her back down but she pulled away with a surprising amount of strength.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Rose, you do know that he can't be turned again, right?" Rose gasped.

"Wh…what are you talking about Sydney," She stuttered.

"Remember when he and Sonya went to Palm Springs to do the research?" Jill, Eddie and I gasped as one. Rose came to her feet then pulling out of Abe's arms. She began to pace rapidly back and forth raking her fingers through her hair repeatedly tangling it even more.

"Calm down Rose." Eddie said standing and putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her pacing. A hand she shrugged off.

"Calm down? Is this calm enough for you Castile?" Rose asked not at all calm.

"Forgive me for freeking out, my fiancé is god knows where, about to be turned into a strigoi and I just found out that he can't be turned. Thus the only other route that son of a bich is going to take is to kill him! So forgive me if I can't find it in me to calm down right now." Eddie flinched but he carried on.

"Rose, I know what it feels like to feel hopeless about something or someone, remember when we were in Spokane and I couldn't help, I tormented myself for days after thinking that Mase would have survived if only I was able to help." Rose sighed the only indication that Eddie had gotten to her with those words. She looked down for a few minutes then looked up at Eddie.

"There wasn't anything you could have done, Ed. Mason made the decision to come back in on his own. Besides, we really were inexperienced and it happened so fast," Her voice broke off and she choked on a sob.

"I can't lose him." She sobbed. Eddie wrapped an arm around her leading her back to her chair.

"You won't." He said fiercely, "I'm not going to let that happen. I'm done with us having to get hurt. Victor deserved to die. A man like him didn't deserve to live and apparently, neither does his brother! I thought the man harmless, after all he was going crazy with spirit darkness but this? This is taking his insanity to a whole new level. This is a new playing field with new cards. We'll find him Rosie, I promise." Rose's aura lightened a bit with those words. Eddie was right this was a new playing field and in this group, everyone knew everyone's business so when you messed with one of us, you messed with all of us, and looking at the faces around me I knew that I was right. Robert Doru had something coming if he thought we were just going to give up.

A/N

Ooooh! To Peggy guest, I hope this chapter answered your question. Thanks for reviewing. So guys, what did you think? Are they going to be able to find Dimitri before he's killed? Remember, if he does get killed, there's no spirit user that could bring him back, oh, except for Sonya. I'm pretty sure that we don't really want Dimka to be shadow kissed though. And the question of the century, whose working with Robert? Don't forget to review!

XX

Roza


	34. Chapter 34

A/N

Hey guys! So, it's official! I have like the best readers in reader history! Thanks for all the awesome reviews you all rock!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 34.

RPOV.

"You guys are all awesome, but I'd really like to wash Robert's tainted magic off, thank you very much. And besides, it's getting late anyway, I'll be fine." I told my eager group of friends. They were all insisting that I shouldn't be alone right now in case Robert decides to attack again. Sydney shot me a questioning look. At first I was confused as to why but then I realized that I sounded exactly like her or well the old her. As I stood there looking around ready to leave, a question suddenly popped into my head,

"Mom?" I asked trying to get her attention.

"Yeah, Rosie?"

"Where are you and baba staying while you're here?"

"We were going to stay in guest housing, or your father was going to rent an apartment," She said to me. I had no doubt that Ibrahim Mazur could pull that one off. If it were any other moroi and a non-royal one at that, it wouldn't have been all that easy but my father was pretty powerful and people rarely said no to him.

"Nonsense! There is no way you guys are going to rent an apartment or stay in guess housing when there's a perfectly good house with spare rooms available! Come stay with me." I said looking directly at mom.

"I'm serious; tell baba when he gets back from, well whatever he went to do." After all the time that passed, my father's job was still a mystery but it didn't really bother me, he wasn't hurting anyone well, not with good reason or I don't think there was any making Janine Hathaway stay with him. She nodded and I left her to her conversation with Lissa.

I suddenly had a feeling of nostalgia as I was about to walk through the adjoining doors between the two houses. I spun on my heals and took the other way out or I was going to until Adrian stopped me.

"Where are you going little dhampir?"

"I told you, I need to wash Robert's magic off." I said.

"Yeah, so why aren't you taking the other way?" I shook my head at him, told him it wasn't anything to worry about then reminded him to dream walk me later to which I received one of his million dollar smiles.

It wasn't a long way from Lissa's to my house so I walked slowly relishing in the golden rays of the early morning sun. There were times when I just wished that we operated on a human schedule. I'd always loved the sun but I rarely got to bask in it's warmth. I sighed in content as I neared home trying to let go of all my worries. It was futile though because they all came rushing back the moment I opened the door and was greeted by an unwelcomed silence. One that I could never seem to get used to. In all the time that Dimitri was gone, every time I walked in here I was stunned by the almost airy silence. I walked over to the radio and turned it on, only to have it come on on an eighties channel, I turned the channels a few times and every time country music or eighties music blared through the speakers. With a vile nasty curse that would have earned me some chastisement from my Russian lover, I hit the off button. Only, I'd hit it too hard knocking the radio off the counter. I swore again and placed it back where it belonged. Remembering that I'd actually wanted a shower, I sprinted up to my room, but before stripping out of my clothes, I ran a bath. While the tub filled with clean warm water, I stripped out of my clothes. Before stepping in the tub, I poured in some of my favourite bubble bath which had been a present from Dimitri. It smelled faintly of lavender and vanilla. I stepped in the water and felt like I was doing something horrible. Startled by my reaction I hopped out. And just like that I realized why I felt that way. I opened the shower instead and climbed under as I scrubbed every inch of myself with the body sponge. Maybe I was being irrational Robert hadn't actually touched me but I didn't really care I washed my hair with a vanilla scented shampoo and condissioner. The cool water did nothing to relieve my aching muscles. There was only one thing that could help me now, I climbed back into the tub and just relaxed or well, I tried to. My body felt calm but my mind was racing with images of Dimitri's body bruzed and bloodied, him as a strigoi or my deepest fear come to life, Dimitri limp and unmoving, dead. A shudder ran through my body at that and as if sensing my mood, the babies began to move around. I gently rubbed my belly trying to calm them.

"It's okay angels, Mommy is going to take care of you. No one and I mean no one is going to hurt you." I said but even as I said it, a few traitorous tears rolled down my cheeks. Dam it Rose, get it together! My name is Rose Hathaway and Rose Hathaway doesn't cry. My emotions have been a roller-coaster lately and it was time to put an end to it, now! Crying wouldn't help Dimitri one bit! If only I could contact him somehow. Adrian had tried today to contact him by a dream visit just in case they were on a different schedule from us, but that was futile. Then suddenly, I had an idea. I climbed out of the tub and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. I dialled the familiar number and waited for him to pick up.

"Rose? What's wrong?" He sounded panicked and I honestly couldn't blame him. Hell, I would've been panicked as well seeing that he'd just left me less than an hour ago.

"I'm fine," I said. I then proceeded to tell him my plan. He agreed and we agreed to meet up in an hour.

"A/N

What's Rose's plan? Who did she call? Don't you all think that she's being hard on herself? Shouldn't she give herself some time to grieve? Leave me your thoughts in a review!

XX

Roza


	35. Chapter 35

A/N

Hey guys! thanks for all the awesome reviews! you all rock! I know this chapter is short, or well short for me but I wanted to get something out to you guys! read, review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 35.

APOV.

I attempted again to knock on her door, but as it was the last time, it was locked.

"Rose?" I called.

"I'm going to brake the door down if you don't open it!"

"Last chance little dhampir," I called. It was settled at that moment. Rose didn't answer and there was no movement from inside. I know that she wouldn't have gone anywhere because she'd called me more than an hour ago and told me to meet her here. Now, here I was but Rose was locked in. Hoping and praying to the powers that be that she was fine, I kicked at the door as hard as I could sending wood flying. It was strong though so it didn't give. I wasn't about to let that deter me though. With a few more kicks and a few odd looks from passer bys, the door finally gave in.

I wasted no time in running into the house. Everything was quiet and still almost freakishly so. There was sign of life here, no Rose and nothing seemed wrong. Actually, everything seemed perfect. I made my way up the stairs calling for Rose all the way. She didn't answer. Where the hell was she? Maybe she wasn't here, maybe she had to leave and forgot to call me. But no, where would she have to go? I considered going over to Lissa's just to make sure she wasn't there but something caught my eye. I stood in the middle of Rose and DImitri's bedroom. On the floor laid the clothes she had been waring earlier today. I made my way across the room still calling for her. There, an aura I'd seen millions of times greeted me. I followed the bands of light as they led me to her. There passed out in the tub was Rose, her hands pressed gently on her belly in a protective manner. I gasped at her nakedness and instantly headed for the huge wardrobe in her bedroom. I grabbed a robe and dialled Lissa's number. I wasn't even sure whether she was really passed out or just asleep but I wasn't about to take any chances. Lissa answered on the first ring and was over at Rose's in 3 seconds flat.

"Adrian? Where is she? What happened?" Lissa asked all in one breath.

"Easy cousin, she's in the tub. How she didn't go under that water is beyond me but she seems fine." Lissa was moving before I even finished my sentence. I looked down at where I was holding the robe and wasn't surprised to find it gone.

"Adrian, come help me bring her to the infirmary. She's out cold and I don't know why!"

A/N

Oooo! why did Rose pass out? What's that plan? Now you all know that it wasn't Abe she'd called! Reviews make me happy! tell me what you think! I'll update later today if you guys want me to, so you know what to do! Review!

XX

Roza


	36. Chapter 36

A/N

Hey guys! 2 updates in one day! Yay me! Enjoy the surprise! Thanks for all the reviews! Read, review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 36.

A Day Later.

DPOV.

It's been a little over 6 weeks, 6 weeks since I didn't go back to cort with Christian, 7 weeks since I last seen my Roza. That's what hurts the most. It's the unknown, I don't know if she's okay and I haven't seen her beautiful face in so long. I longed to hold her in my arms, to know that she's safe, to feel her warmth. I longed for the days when we would spend the entire day in bed only emerging for food and even then we weren't far from each other. I longed to see our babies growing inside her but most of all, I longed to tell her I love her. I wanted to murder both Robert and Simmins. I knew I had a horrible feeling about him, if only I knew why I was having that feeling. Who would've thought that the unstabled Robert Doru had a son? And yeah, that's right, that son just turned out to be guardian Gregory Simmins. Apparently, he had his mother's maden name thus no one was able to even pin point him as the son of Robert Doru. Now that I knew though, I could see the resemblance where I couldn't se it before. He had his father's eyes, and that crazy glint that was forever present in them. That was basically where the physical features ended and the ones you couldn't see began.

It was quiet here for the moment, Robert had passed out from excessive use of his magic. I wasn't sure where Simmins was at the moment. There were strigoi here too, but they were apparently ordered to stay away from me. I laid back on the small cot they'd bothered to give me and closed my eyes. I had been wishing for days that Adrian would contact me by a dream but so far he hadn't tried. I thought of my Roza and prayed she was well and before I knew it I was asleep.

"Dimitri?" I spun at the sound of my name and then gasped at who stood before me.

"Lissa!" I was so happy to see her, I could've walked straight up to her and give her a huge bear hug.

"Are they torturing you? Where are you? Is Robert with you? What about Simins? How does he fit in to all of this?" She paused then to take a breath because after all, she had just said all that in one breath. Then the fact that she was standing here in front of me sank in.

"Lissa? How are you here? I thought you couldn't dream walk?"

"I had to try Dimitri. I couldn't stand not knowing!" She said raking her hand violently through her hair. It was then that I realized how fatigued she looked. I walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"What's going on back there? How's Roza?" It was the first thing that came in to my head at her state. I realized I'd hit the nail on the head when she flinched.

"What's wrong Lissa? You have to tell me!"

"Dimitri, Rose is just stressed, she's fine. You need to tell me where you are, it might be the only way we can get you." At that moment, the dream began to flicker then it faded completely and I fell into normal sleep.

A/N

OOO! A dimitri pov just for you wonderful people! So Lissa can dream walk, tell me what you all thought! I'm not really meant to be on here so I'll skip the questions! Don't forget to review!

XX

Roza


	37. Chapter 37

A/N

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you guys liked the Dimitri POV! Hope you like this one! Read, review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 37.

LPOV.

"Dam it!" I bolted up on the sofa.

"Lis?" Rose asked confused. She was what had woke me up. Well, she opened the door and so it was the sound of the door closing that snapped me awake.

"Sorry sorry! Rose?" I said only realizing that she had no idea what just happened.

"Yeah?"

"I just dream walked Dimitri," I told her.

"But Liss, you, wait you did what?" I laughed

"It was actually pretty easy because I had a reason." She stared dumb founded for a few seconds and then what I said sank in. She flew off the sofa and wrapped me in a death grip.

"Rose, can't breathe," I gasped.

"Sorry, Liss! You dream walked with Dimitri? Is he okay? Where is he? Can we go get him?" She paused and took a breath.

"Is he okay? Lissa, you have to tell me!"

"Rose!" I said trying to get her attention. She was pacing at a blinding speed that was making me dizzy.

"Rose! Sit down and I'll tell you." She obeyed to my surprise.

"As far as I could see, he looked fine. He was more concerned about you than himself. One thing though, I'm not sure if that's how he really looks. I might have, um, well I imagined him as I always knew him and so he showed up, duster and all." Rose sighed.

"Don't be mad at me Rose; I can try again if you like." I said, my voice sounded strange to my own ears, it sounded small and like a plea.

"I'm not mad Liss; I was just hoping that you would have let his subconscious choose how he looks. And, where was the dream located?"

"In your apartment, well, the apartment you used to have. I didn't choose the place. I guess he was thinking of you and so he showed up in the first home you guys shared together." She sighed again. Then she came to her feet in one fluid motion.

"Dam him! Doesn't he know that he should have thought of the place where he's at so we could find him?"

"Rose chill, remember what the doctor said?"

"Fuck the doctor! This is a different matter all entirely!" She was pacing and muttering something about the stupidity of people. I didn't really know what to do. Compelling her popped in my head, but I decided against it. Friends don't compel friends. I chanted that over and over in my head as I watched her walk over to the wall and punch it.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" I bellowed.

"Sit your ass down on this god dam chair this fucking instant!" I hadn't meant to swear, it just kind of slipped out but it got her attention. She was staring at me as if I'd grown 3 heads. I wasted no time in walking over to her and walking her over to the chair. She sat down without much of a fight.

When Adrian and I had taken her to the infirmary, her doctor DR. Konta said that she needed to take it easy. All the stress of Dimitri's sudden disappearance was getting to her. There was just too much going on and that was why she'd passed out in the tub. Rose claimed that she was having a major headache and a belly ache and was trying to get out of the tub, but she passed out before she could. The doctor said that it was the stress; it was manifesting itself as a physical ache.

"Rose, you've got to take it easy. This isn't good for the babies, and it's not good for you."

RPOV.

I stared at Lissa; Lissa who was the poster child for freeking out when things got rough was giving me advice. I would've made fun of her, but she was right. My doctor had been really strict about that. I couldn't really help it though, I felt hopeless. What else was I supposed to do? Dimitri was gone and we weren't any closer to finding him. The time for the babies to come was getting closer and he still wasn't home. I didn't want to have them without him. I wanted Dimitri to be there holding my hand and telling me that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to have him there whispering to me in Russian seeing as it always calmed me. Most of all though, I wanted to hear him tell me that he loves me. I also wanted to murder Robert Doru. Who the fuck did he think he was? I'd gone through the pain of losing Dimitri before and it wasn't pleasant. Only this time, it was different, he was alive and that was enough to keep me fighting. Robert wanted me; he wanted to make me feel pain like he did when Victor was killed? Well I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I was going to fight and help my friends out with finding Dimitri. We were going to find him and Robert wasn't going to live to see another sunset.

"Rose?" Lissa's voice brought me back to the present. I had been staring off into space.

"I'm ok Liss, and you're right. I'll take it easy, I promise." She smiled.

"What time was that when you were dream walking with Dimitri?" I asked. It was time to test my theory.

"Well, it was kind of somewhere between moon set and sunrise. Does that even make sense?"

"Yes!"

"Huh?" Lissa squeaked putting her hands over her ears to deal with the volume of my exclamation.

"Sorry. Before I passed out in the tub, I'd told Adrian that that was a great time to dream walk. It would be the time when the strigoi would be returning from the night's hunt and they would have to recover from it even though they wouldn't need sleep, and that would be the time that Robert would crash from exhaustion." I told her. She gasped.

"You're right! Omg Rose! Great job figuring that out!" She hugged me and then a smile lit up her pretty face.

"Okay, what do you say we go out and celebrate with some chocolate glazed donuts and hot chocolate? We haven't had breakfast and Christian is still passed out upstairs." I grinned. Sparky and the rest of my friends had had a long night it was actually a wonder Lissa was up, but then again, she had always been an early riser and she would've still been asleep if I hadn't barged in and woke her. Hell, it was actually a surprise that I was even up at this hour, but I guess it had something to do with the heavy drugs the doctor had administered to me when I came home late last night.

"Genius Liss but I think I'll have to pass on the hot chocolate."

"Just give me a few!" She called already making her way up the stairs.

About 5 minutes later, Lissa came down in a simple knee length dress. Despite the simplicity of it though, she still looked like an angel.

"So Rose, hot chocolate?" she asked. I made a disgusted sound; she knew I didn't want hot chocolate.

That stuff makes me nauseous. I'll have a caramel Latté instead." She smiled, tossed me my coat, grabbed some cash and we both headed out the door.

A/N

Soooo? Tell me what you all think. I told you that you just needed to have a little faith; it's all going to work out find in the end! What did you think of Rose's idea to pull herself together and work with the rest of the gang to find Dimitri? What do you all think of Lissa swearing? Well, swearing so much in one chapter? Tell me what you all think in a review!

XX

Roza


	38. Chapter 38

A/n

Hola guys!

Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! You all rock! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read! Review! And enjoy! And you all know the drill by now right? I own nothing except for the plot and a few selected characters. Everything else belongs to the talented and fantastic Mrs. Meed!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 38.

3 weeks later.

RPOV.

His fingers slid across my skin making me shiver with erotic pleasure as he undid my bra and tossed it somewhere. He began to nuzzle and kiss my neck as he made his way down to the already hard peeks of my breasts. The anticipation sent another shiver coursing through my small frame. His body was poised over me clothed in nothing but his godlike skin. A mewing sound followed by a knock had me bolting upright in bed.

"Rose? You in there?"

"Fuck!" I swore raking my fingers violently through my hair.

"Rose?" She called again.

"Coming Liss." I shook my head to get rid of the lingering images of a naked Dimitri with his body poised over me ready to enter my wet heat and climbed off the bed. I had been overly Horney lately. As the time drew nearer, my hormones seemed to be acting up more than usual. I wished that Dimitri was here. Three weeks had passed since Lissa contacted him and so far we'd gotten a few Leeds as to his location but they had all turned up empty. The extra weight that I was now carrying had everyone on look out. I was as big as a god dam house and I still had 2 more months to go. My doctor was still saying that I was over weight and that it was just my belly that was growing. I'd gone shopping several times in the last 3 weeks. Every thing I owned was too tight. I actually hated the feel of clothes on my body now. I preferred feeling free and so I mostly wore flowing dresses. Far cry from the things I would usually ware, but it had long since become less about fashion and more about comfort.

I opened the door to a smiling Lissa and a mewing Misty. Misty was Lissa and Christian's baby. She was a stray that they had found while walking around court one evening. Misty had been attacked by another cat and had been almost to the point of death before Lissa heeled her. She was also probably the only animal that liked us dhampirs and didn't threaten to scratch our eyes out. I opened my arms for her and she crawled over and snuggled up against my chest.

"You ready?" Lissa asked leaning in for a hug. I nodded as we made our way into the living room.

"Wait; let me get myself a cappuccino first. Want one?" I asked. She scrunched up her face in disgust.

"No thanks. I don't think I can actually eat anything without retching." It turned out that we weren't right in our assumptions; Lissa and Christian were not parents to be. Lissa just had a stomach virus which was the reason for her nausea. I grinned and then something hit me.

"Wait, you mean you haven't had breakfast yet?"

"No. I was having some herbal tea this morning and it made me retch. I can't eat a bite."

"Liss, you have got to eat. It's probably the only way to get rid of your stomach virus, that stuff is important." She grinned and said,

"Wow Rose, I'm really proud of you. You sound all motherly." I laughed.

"I guess I picked up that thing called instincts along the way." To this we both laughed. After coming up empty on various Leeds to Dimitri's location, we decided that we would try again to contact Mason. Or rather, I decided to try to contact Mase. None of my friends was on board with that plan, but they were all too worried about stressing me out to complain. I finished my drink and made Lissa eat some toast then we were out the door.

To my surprise, or maybe not really, the entire gang was waiting for us out by the gates. It was a wonder the guards didn't send us scattering. I guess that had something to do with the fact that we were really popular. Either way, I was just grateful that they left us alone.

"Rose are you sure you'll be able to do this?" Eddie asked coming to stand next to me.

"I'm fine guys." I said addressing everyone and staring at them all for a few seconds daring anyone to say otherwise. No one did so I nodded and stepped out of the ward's protection. Instantly, I could feel the presence of restless spirits who apparently had something to tell me. I kept my walls up though. I wasn't here for any of them. I couldn't help any of them. I could feel the gazes of my friends burning against my back but I ignored them. I concentrated and let my walls down bit by bit. I had to focus extra hard so that the ghosts wouldn't overwhelm me. You're in control Rose, you can do this. Dimitri is depending on you, you can't let him down! I chanted that over and over in my head.

"Mason? Mason, I need you." I said out loud. I stared at the mass of spirits scanning for Mason, but he wasn't among the throng of ghosts that seemed to be making their way closer. I was beginning to feel hopeless. Not only that, but despite the precautions I'd taken to ensure that I would be able to contact Mason without passing out and alarming my already panicked friends, the process was still exhausting. I could already feel my strength draining along with my resolve.

Suddenly, a burst of determination flooded me. It wasn't mine so there was one other person I could thank, Lissa. I could feel her adding her strength, could feel her pushing on. She was making my resolve stronger.

**Do it Rose, you can do it! She cheered. I felt like I had my own personal cheer leader in my head. **

**Thanks, Liss.** I said in her head

"Mason!" I called out again. My voice sounded stronger. There was a sudden bright light, one that made me shield my eyes and Lissa drop the help she was giving me. There was no longer the need for it though, Mason Ashford stood in front of me red hair and all. And the best part, he didn't look like the other ghosts. He was less transparent almost solid.

A/N

Dun Dun dooe!

So Rose has contacted Mason, any ideas as to why he looks almost solid? Where do you guys think Dimitri is? Is he safe? Would he be home in time for the birth of the babies? Remember, Rose is 7 months pregnant, the time is getting closer…you'all know what to do…leave me your thoughts in a review!

XX

Roza


	39. Chapter 39

A/N

Hey guys! Omg! I'm sooooo excited for this chapter! hope you'll love it as much as I do! So, I've been told that I should consider getting a beta so, I did! Huge shout out to my beta Mitrioselove! Thanks for your awesome work sweety and for the idea for this chapter you rock! Check out her story guys, it's called extraordinary! It's really good! Give her some love you all know she deserves it! Ok, read review and enjoy!

And yes, you know the drill, I own nothing except for the plot and a few selected characters!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 39.

RPOV.

I stared, mouth opened and eyes wide at my friend. How did he look less transparent? It didn't seem possible. Hell, it wasn't possible. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me? Mason looked solid now. At first he looked like a ghost though less transparent, but as the time progressed, instead of him fading and flickering like he did back at the academy which felt like ages ago, his shape took on a more solid more human look.

"What's up Hathaway? Surprised to see me?" I gasped. He had just spoken to me in my head!

"Mason?" I asked. It was the first thing that popped into my head.

"The one and only. Now what did you want? Why did you call me?" A smile slowly made it's

way on to my lips. I ran over to him in an attempt to grab him in a giant embrace but he took a few steps back.

"Rose, I'm not really solid. I just look solid." He said and I felt my smile drop and my heart break all over again. How could a life like Mason's just be snuffed out of this world? He hadn't even started living. I felt a hand on my cheek drying the tears I hadn't even notice were there.

"Don't cry Hathaway. I told you, you've got to stop blaming yourself." I flinched. How did he know what I was thinking?

"I'm a ghost Rose; I can read your mind. I'm also your spirit guide. What did you want?" I looked at him, really looked at him. Mason was my buddy. In a way, he was like Christian, Eddie or Adrian. Mason Ashford was one of the brothers I never had. I guess he was reading my thoughts because he smiled.

"Same here."

"What? I'm the brother you never had?" He punched me on the arm and in a way; it felt like the old days.

"No smartass, you're the sister I never had and never would have."

"Can they see you?" I asked gesturing to my friends standing on edge within the wards protection. He shook his head.

"Eddie would really love to see you again." I informed him.

"I know, but I can't do that. Who knows what that crazy Dhampir would do if he sees me? He blames himself just like you do, Rose. It would break his heart if he sees me again." I shook my head.

"Maybe seeing you again would help heal the wounds."

"No!" I flinched at the tone of his voice.

"Rose, you've seen me again, has it helped heal your wounds?" He asked his voice softer now. I thought about that for a moment.

"No," I said in a whisper.

"No. It only makes me feel even worse." Mason nodded.

"I knew this was a bad idea." He growled looking up at the heavens. He then gave me a look that screamed just tell me what you want Rose. I lost it then. I could no longer hold my temper in check. I finally let all the guilt, all the pain and heartache out.

"You know what I want Mason? I want to go back in time. I want to go back to when we were fighting the strigoi. No, I want to go back to before our fight. I wish I'd never told you where the strigoi were hiding out. That way…that way you'd still be alive." I paused on a choked sob.

"I wish I could've returned your feelings." I said in a whisper. Tears ran freely down my cheeks now, blurring my vision. I could hear someone walking up behind me. A tender hand wiped at the tears on my cheek. I closed my eyes tightly trying hard to pull myself together. Dimitri I thought. I had to do this for Dimitri. A few gasps broke out behind me making me open my eyes. Mason stood in front of me in all his red hair freckled glory. The best part, he was human, he was solid. I gasped and put my hand to his chest. If the soft sobs coming from the rest of the gang were any indication, they could see him too. Under my fingertips, his heart pounded and I could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. I looked up at his face to find tears streaming down his cheeks. I wiped them away and soon Mason was lost to me as Eddie broke free of the wards and flew into him in a giant embrace knocking them both to the ground. The rest of my friends, well the rest of them who knew Mason soon joined in the hugs. As for Megan, Jet, Sydney and Jill, they stared wide eyed and mouths agape at the miraculous sight taking place before them.

A/N

Oooooooh! so Mason is back! What do you all think of that? What about Dimka? And, now that Mason is back, how's Rose and the gang going to find Dimitri? You all know what to do, review!

XX

Roza


	40. Chapter 40

A/N

Hey guys! It's official! I've got the most amazing beta and readers on this site! Thanks for all the reviews guys! You made my day. I was dead tired, but I couldn't or rather wouldn't, leave you guys hanging! Lots of love to my beta mitrioselove! You rock hun! Check out her story guys extraordinary! Read! Review and enjoy!

You know the drill, I own nothing!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 40.

LPOV.

As I watched the tears roll down his cheeks, an image of a new born baby flittered in my mind. I stared, transfixed at Mason. He was alive! The reason why we were miserable was alive! Thank you god! Suddenly, something caught my eye. I frowned and stared harder. Mason's aura wasn't the usual colours; his was shot through with gold. It was beautiful.

"You can see that to, right?" Adrian's voice made me jump both because I hadn't realized that he was standing so close and because I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts.

"What? His aura?" I asked still a bit flustered.

"Duh cousin." He said with a chuckle. I nodded.

"It's beautiful." I breathed. Suddenly a strangely bright light that I was sure blinded me for a few moments erupted out of nowhere. If the cries coming from the rest of the gang was any indication, they were experiencing the same thing. When everything stopped, almost as if I'd imagined the whole thing, I dared to look up. I gasped. Lord, I had to be holusinating, right? Surely what I saw here couldn't be possible? I had been using too much spirit lately, and this was my punishment, right? Because there was no way in hell that Mason was standing in front of us not only alive, but he was now sporting a pair of huge wings which probably spanned out to 5 feat in length. They were so beautiful; with gorgeous red and blue feathers shot through with a hint of gold making them sparkle.

"Holy fucking sweet mother of God! Those are some awesome wings Mase!" Both Rose and Eddie exclaimed at the same time then they looked at each other and grinned. Mason glanced over his shoulder.

"Sweet!" He said that familiar care free grin on his face. I looked over at Rose only to see tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking over placing an arm around her shoulders. She berried her face in my chest and sniffled.

"Hormones?" I asked. In my arms, she flinched and broke free of the embrace.

"Is that all I am to you fucking people? A hormonal strucked pregnant monster? Well you can all go fuck yourselves!" She took off heading back to the safety of the wards.

"What the hell Rose?" Christian called after her instantly becoming over protective. I snapped out of my stunned state as I saw him making a move to go after her.

"Chris don't." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. He was pissed because he shrugged the hand off.

"It's just the hormones!" I growled not really in the mood to deal with this right now. He stopped and stared for a few moments.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded. The hormones were finally catching up to Rose. Sometimes she was normal but other times she was moody. I was getting used to her moodswings by now, because now that she was in her 7th month, they just seemed to intensify and then some. She would get upset or cranky for everything, she would cry for everything which let me just say was totally out of character for Rose. Rose Hathaway didn't cry!

"Let's go guys." Eddie called shifting back into full guardian mode. I saw Mason roll his eyes but didn't comment and neither did i.

Soon we were all back at my place. Before we could open the door I stopped everyone.

"Rose is here. If anyone pisses her off again, I'll strangle someone!" I said. There were a few gasps and chuckles which all went silent when I glared. I opened the door and there she was. She was curled up on the sofa tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran strait into my arms the moment she saw me.

"I … I'm sorry Liss… I didn't mean to freak, it's, it's just the hormones…and, I…I miss D…Dimitri." She sobbed. I rubbed her back.

"Shh Rose, it's okay. It's all going to be okay." I whispered stroking her hair. The irony made me freeze. Rose was always the one comforting me; she was always the one whispering those exact words to me.

"No! It's not Liss! We have no way to contact Dimitri! We don't know where he is! Mason was our only hope!" She sobbed her voice close to hysteria. I gasped and from the look on everyone else's faces, it was clear that no one thought of that.

"I'll try dream walking him again. Just calm down for now, okay Rose?" She sniffled for a few moments as she tried to pull herself together.

"We're going to need to talk to the queen about Mason." She said looking up at our little group. The door opened then and Mason and Janine walked in. Mason's wings weren't even visible anymore.

"That's not necessary. Already did." Janine said. Dam I'd forgotten how close she was with the Selskies. Right now though, I was grateful for her intervention. We had one less thing to worry about. Now, if only we could just find Dimitri.

"What happened to the wings?" Rose asked.

"I can make them vanish by will." Mason said happily.

"Okay, let's all get some rest and then we'll work on finding Dimitri, okay?" I asked feeling dead on my feet. Rose was already lying on the sofa. Everyone agreed and we all went our separate ways for a few hours. Mason stayed over at Rose's since she insisted and no one wanted to make her cry again so no one objected.

A/N

OOOO! Mason has wings now! Anyone knows why? Do you all think they'll find Dimka? What about the hormonal Rose? You know what to do, review!

XX

Roza


	41. Chapter 41

A/N

Hola my totally awesome readers! You all totally rock! Lots of love to Mitrioselove! You rock! Don't forget to go read her stories guys, I've told you all like a million times! They! Are! Awesome! There's no reason why you shouldn't read them, ok, I'm done! Read! Review! And enjoy!

I don't own the VA books, I only wish I did, and you all already know that. What you all don't know is, I'm totally jealous of Rose because she gets Dimitri! Lol

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 41.

A Few Hours Later.

RPOV.

I felt like shit. Despite the fact that I'd just woken up a while ago, I still felt like I had been ran over by a truck.

"Fuck this extra weight!" I said as I struggled to get off the bed. The door suddenly opened then and in walked Mason. I gasped at seeing him. I'd thought that him actually being here was a dream, and in any other reality, it would be nothing short of such, but this was my life and nothing of the ordinary happened when Rose Hathaway was around. I mean I did fall in love with my mentor, gone to Russia to save his ass, freed my arch nemesis for the sole purpose of restoring Dimitri and all the while I had nothing but a fairy-tale to go on. Let's not forget that I was bonded to a spirit user because I died not once but twice before and I'd helped that said spirit user find her long lost half sister. Yeah, my life sure was interesting.

"Need some help?" Mason's voice made me jump. On seeing this, he smirked.

"You're going soft Hathaway." He said chuckling slightly.

"So you think this is funny? Fuck you!" I didn't think any of what he'd just said was funny. I was going soft so he just pointed out the truth to me. How the fuck was that supposed to be funny? He apparently realized that he'd hit a nerve because his face sobered instantly.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't mean anything by that. It was just supposed to be a joke." He said. I just rolled my eyes at him and muttered.

"Not funny Mason." He sighed.

"Do you need some help getting up?" He asked after a moment of tense silence. My anger not withstanding, I nodded.

"Yes please." He smiled then, not a funny smile, but a gentle smile like the kind that's reserved for a person's sister or close friend. I took the hand he extended and soon I was standing on my own two feet. Mason glanced at the clock.

"Shit! Lissa is going to kill me!"

"What?"

"She's going to kill me!" He repeated.

"What?" I asked again totally clueless.

"Rose, Lissa, you know, your best friend since kindergarten, is going to kill me." He said slowly as if I were stupid.

"No you dumbass, I know who she is, I want to know why she's going to kill you. Besides, she is Lissa. She doesn't have it in her to kill anyone." I stated. Mason grinned.

"Yeah, well, she'll find it in her to kill someone, namely me, if we don't get our asses over there now." I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing at the serious look on his face. I wiped at the tears in my eyes and clutched at my belly.

"O god, O god Mason, you're afraid of Lissa?" I asked between peels of laughter.

"Rose! Let's go, now!"

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming. Keep your pants on." I followed Mason out the door.

"Lissa!" I hollered.

"Kitchen!" She called back. I ran in there, or tried to run but my belly and huge ass breasts just kept getting in the way. It looked more like wobbling instead. I could see Mason who kept pace with me easily try to keep from laughing. I slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ouwww! What the hell Rose?"

"Never laugh at a pregnant woman, ever!" I told him. Lissa and Christian burst out laughing at the look on Mason's face. Suddenly, the flash of a camera went off followed by a;

"Wow now that's priceless." From Eddie. Jill who was attached to his side tried to suppress a giggle but failed. Then I remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Liss, I've got something to tell you." I said but was interrupted when Adrian, Sydney, Megan and Jet walked in.

"What's that Rose?" She asked handing out drinks to everyone. I walked over and took the trey from her hand.

"Living room, now!" I said a bit too loud. Nevertheless, everyone followed.

"Okay, so what was it you had to tell me?" Lissa asked getting comfortable on the sofa next to me.

"Mason," I stopped, I couldn't say this without laughing.

"Mason what?" I shook my head.

"Mason's, oh god, he's afraid of you!" I blurted.

"Nah man, Lissa? You're scared of her? The girl is practically an angel." Eddie said. Mason groaned.

"Lissa, I just told Rose that we had to get over here before you killed me, I never told her I was scared of you!" Everyone shook their heads at Mason's lame attempt of defending himself.

"Okay, he's right, that's what he told me but the bottom line is that he is afraid of you!" I said trying to help out here. Everyone laughed.

Soon after Christian walked in with food.

"Food!" I said springing up.

"Chill out Rose. You'll get your share."

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked. I could feel the sting of unshed tears in my eyes.

"Christian you idiot!" Lissa admonished.

"Sit down sweety. He just means that he wants to serve you, right Chris?"

"I, oh yeah. Sit down milady." I knew that wasn't what he'd meant, but I sat down enjoying the flattery. Dimitri would have done the same exact thing. Thinking of him put an ache in my chest.

"Can we do the dream walk thing now?" I asked surprising everyone including myself. I hadn't intended to even speak.

"We can do it a bit later. Let's eat first." Lissa said. But I didn't want to eat. I no longer had an appetite. Christian handed me a plate piled with Macaroni and cheese completed with that special sauce that only Christian could pull off. It smelt wonderful, but I couldn't eat. I suddenly had a vision of Dimitri thin and pale due to lack of food.

"Sorry guys, I'm not hungry anymore." I said clasping a hand over my mouth soon after. I stood up and made a run for the bathroom.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Lissa's voice asked frantically behind me. I couldn't answer. I didn't bother closing the door letting her see just what the matter was. I leant over the toilet and retched and retched and then I retched some more. When I was finally done I stood up and looked straight in to her worried eyes.

"I'm fine." I told her seeing the question in both her eyes and the bond. We went back out in the living room and I received concerned looks from everyone. Looks which I ignored. I didn't want anyone worrying about me, not when there was no one there with Dimitri to worry about him. I didn't want anyone to show me love. Lord only knows what my comrade had to deal with. I wasn't sure but I knew that whatever he was dealing with, it wasn't pleasant.

"Rose, don't do that." Lissa's voice said in my head. I shook my head at her. No one seemed to want food after that, not even Christian, so we went straight to dream walking with Dimitri.

A/N

Don't hate me! You guys should know by now that I'm the queen of dragging things out!

Ooooooh! So guys, what do you all think? Is Rose being too hard on herself? Don't you all just love Mason? You all know what to do. Review!

XX

Roza


	42. Chapter 42

A/N

Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You all rock! Lots of love to Mitrioselove! Thanks for your amazing work hun! Guys, show her some love without her you all probably wouldn't be getting this update! So read extraordinary and leave her some reviews! Read review and enjoy!

I own nada but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 42.

RPOV.

For the past half an hour, I had been watching Lissa and Adrian as they tried to contact Dimitri. It was frustrating, as they weren't getting anywhere with it. About 5 minutes ago, Adrian got called to a personal meeting with the queen. Apparently, he had been neglecting his duties as court's only art teacher as Jill had informed us. It was a well known fact that the people in our little circle were good with the queen and while she understood and sympathized with us, she had the entire moroi and dhampir world to rule, it wasn't just us.

"Adrian won't be coming back anytime soon. You sure you can handle it Liss?" Jill asked worry shining in her green eyes. Lissa sighed, ran a hand through her already tangled hair and stood. She began pacing beside me.

"Liss?" I said gently so as not to startle her. She seemed fragile as it was and I didn't want to add to the pressure which was actually pretty ironic because she was doing this for me. She spun on the balls of her feet to face me.

"What?" She said sounding slightly composed. She was frustrated both because every lead we found was turning up empty and because for some reason she couldn't find Dimitri's mind.

"Maybe you should take a break, you have been going at it for a while and besides, he's probably not even asleep."

"God Rose, for fuck sake!" She put her hand over her mouth as if to say oops, I didn't mean to say that.

"I'm sorry." She said with a sigh letting her body slump against the wall. Christian stood and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her rubbing gentle circles on her back and massaging the tension from her neck and shoulders. I walked over feeling like I was intruding but nevertheless, I had to get my point across.

"Liss, there's nothing to be sorry about." I told her.

"Rose, you don't understand. Dimitri is asleep, that much is obvious." She said sighing again. I could feel her frustration and it was actually making me want to punch something. I'd never liked it when she was upset and knowing that it was because of me though be it by no fault of mine that she was feeling that way made me want to kill Robert for more than the fact that he took Dimitri. I took a few deep breaths as I tried to calm down. I walked around for a few minutes then when I felt I was calm enough; I walked back over to Lissa and Christian.

"We keep forgetting that Robert is a powerful spirit user. He could do some amazingly creepy things with his power." I said brushing some hair from her face.

"Holy shit!" Megan and Sydney both said at the same time. I spun around so fast I almost tripped on my own feet. Luckily, Mason had some major badass reflexes. He was by my side holding me steady before I could take my next breath. We all stared in awe at Mason momentarily forgetting that Megan and Sydney had just sworn.

"So what was it that you girls had to say?" Mason asked obviously not liking the attention. All eyes in the room turned to stare at the duo.

"We could perform a skrying spell!" They both said together again. They looked at each other and grinned.

"What can I say, great minds think alike." Megan said to the rest of us who were still gaping. At first I thought that was brilliant but then I realized that they wanted to skry.

"Guys, we did this before. It didn't work." I said my earlier excitement vanishing completely. A smile still stayed on the ex alchemist's face though.

"I know, but this time, it's going to work. Both Megan and I could combine our magic. It has to work. Robert knew about me, though I still have no clue how, but he doesn't know about Megan." She explained.

"Okay, so if he doesn't know about Megan, why not let her do it then?" Jill asked.

"Because," Sydney was cut off by Lissa's immediate extraction from Christian's arms.

"Because it would be easy for him to put up a wall to block her! But it wouldn't be nearly as easy if they work together!" Lissa said grinning from ear to ear. She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. Sydney gave her a smile that screamed congrats that was the answer I was looking for.

After that, everything began to move quickly. Sydney and Megan got the necessary materials they needed for their spell, which consisted of a mirror, some herbs and something of Dimitri's. I wasn't sure what to give her so I just handed her the first thing I came across which just happened to be one of his dusters. I'd been snuggling with it for all the time he had been gone. They told the rest of us to stay put that they didn't need us coming along with them on this one. Sydney handed me her necklace with the golden crucifix hanging from it in exchange for Dimitri's duster. My hormones got the better of me and I was starting to freak out.

"Rose, calm down. I'll bring it right back, I promise. Hold on to this for me." She'd said. I wanted to slap her more than I'd ever wanted to in that moment, but Lissa calmed me down when she walked in with chocolate glazed donuts.

About 15 minutes later Sydney strowed in Megan and Adrian on her heels all chanting,

"We know where he is! We know where he is! We know where he is!"

A/N

OMG! You guys don't hate me, right? Lol you know I had to do that! :D So, why does Mason have like super fast reflexes? Where is Dimitri? Do you think the gang can go find him asap? Are we sure that Rose isn't going to run off with the information on her own? Only one way to have your say, REVIEW or I will make Rose go without the gang's protection? Hahaha! JK But really guys, review they make me happy.

XX

Roza


	43. Chapter 43

A/N

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Ok, I hate to do this here, but I'm only doing it because I don't have any other way to do so, to the guest reviewer who claims that this is not a D/R story, let me just inform you that it is. However, if you think it would be a waste of time to read it, then by all means, feel free to stop reading. To the rest of you, thanks you all really made my day! Special thanks to mitrioselove you rock chica! Don't forget to show her some love guys! Read! Review! And enjoy!

I own nada but the plot, you all already know that, right?

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 43.

RPOV.

"We know where he is! We know where he is! We know where he is!" I flew off the sofa almost spilling my drink in the process.

"Oh my god! Do tell!" I squealed.

"Okay, my pleasure, but you might want to lose the stake, Rose." Megan said giving me a pointed look.

"The stake? Oh," I looked down to where I was holding the stake I hadn't even realized I'd pulled from it's holster. I had began flipping it in the air in my excitement. I slid it back home and gave the girls a pointed look.

"You're so not going to believe this." Sydney said.

"Oh for fuck sake, Just tell us!" I snapped. Sydney flinched at my tone. I muttered an apology.

"You know the cabin Victor had in the woods?"

"The one he'd taken Lissa to?" I asked.

"No, not that one. The other one that isn't very far from here." I shook my head. I wasn't aware of Victor owning any other cabins but there was someone else in the room who apparently did.

"The one that we could practically walk to but would totally miss if you're not looking for it because of all the shrubbery, trees and debris?" Lissa asked excited. She was making weird motions with her hands.

"That's the one." Sydney confirmed.

"Wait, Victor has another cabin? Another one aside from the one he'd taken you to, Liss?" I asked still unable to wrap my head around all of this. Mason gave me a duh look. It was then that I paid attention to the other part of what Lissa had said. Not only did he have a cabin but this cabin wasn't far from court. Dimitri had been so close the whole time. I grabbed my stake again as I began to toss it in the air and catch it back. It was a habbit I'd picked up from Dimitri. I'd started doing it when I was nervous or excited and right now, I was both.

"Rose?" Lissa called.

"Yeah, Liss?" I said looking up.

"Did you even hear a word we just said?" They had been speaking to me? I shook my head.

"We're going to have to start planning Dimitri's rescue." She said a small smile on her face. I wanted to go now. I couldn't stand the thought of sitting here knowing that Dimitri was so close.

"Rosemarie, I know that look."

"What look?" I asked looking up into eyes that were so similar to mine.

"The look that says you can't sit still."

"I'm fine, baba." In all honesty, I wasn't fine. I was edgy and I really couldn't sit still. I came to my feet again using the excuse of needing to take my glass back to the kitchen.

DPOV.

I didn't know what it was, but I could feel, something. It was almost as if I could feel Roza's presence, almost as if I could hear her urging me to hang in there. Oh how I longed to hold her in my arms again, how I longed to see our children growing inside her. I was worried about her even though I pretended to be fine around Robert and that sick son of his. Just then, the door burst open and I had to blink a few times because there was no way this person was standing here.

A/N

Sooo? What did you all think? Who just busted down the door? Leave me your thoughts in a review! I'm gunna have to deel with an angry mom if I stay on here any longer so I'll just skip the rest of questions. Reviews make me happy, just saying,

XX

Roza


	44. Chapter 44

A/N

My appoligies, I apparently reposted chapter 42, this is the right chapter, so enjoy!

Hi guys! thanks so very much for all the amazing reviews! your support means the world to me! much thanks to mitrioselove, my beta and great friend! you rock hun! I'm sorry for the late update guys, I had to leave my laptop with the technition yesterday. Read! review! and enjoy!

I own nothing but you all already know that, right?

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 44.

Someone's POV.

I stepped into the room behind him and watched as he freaked out at the person standing before him. It was both amusing and infuriating to see Dimitri freak out as he stared at the boy who'd made his Roza's life a living hell back at the academy.

"What the hell are you doing here, Zelkos? Don't you have a wife and children to take care of?" He growled shooting daggers at Jesse with his eyes.

"My wife and children are no concern of yours Belikov. However, the woman that is carrying your children is my concern." Dimitri came to his feet. I stepped back in the hopes that he wouldn't notice me, but how stupid that was. He saw me damn his godlike height.

"Whose there?" He asked those gorgeous orbs zoning in on his prey. He couldn't see me, but I took an involuntary step back. Even if he saw me, he wouldn't be able to identify me both because as far as he and everyone knew, I was dead and because of the charm Robert made me. I also wore a hooded jacket.

Since he wasn't chained to the wall or anything, he was able to move. The only thing that bounded him to this place was the tons of strigoi and an ankle bracelet that was charmed with spirit or rather super compulsion. If the wearer stepped out, he would be struct with a sudden image of his deepest darkest fear. If he chooses to ignore that, he would have a few bolts running through his body. This would send him falling on the floor and hopefully passing out as well which would give us enough time to get them and bring them back.

"Who are you? I've never seen you in all my time in this god forsaken place." He said his chocolate brown eyes focusing on my face.

DPOV.

I stared at her but for some reason; I got this weird feeling that I knew her. As I looked at her though, I didn't know how that could possibly be. She was tall like all moroi were with hair that was a shade lighter than Roza's. My gut told me that I knew her though and it was never wrong. I studied her movements as she walked over to me realizing that she'd been seen. As she moved, I realized that I'd known one person who moved with such grace aside from Rose, but she was dead.

"Hello Dimk...Dimitri. I'm Netanya." She said. Was she about to call me Dimka? It sure sounded like it. I smiled politely like the gentlemen I was. I looked up at her again trying to figure out where I knew her from. And then it hit me. There was something on her cheek that looked vaguely familiar but it was being obscured by the jacket she was wearing. I couldn't just tell her to take off her jacket, so I used another strategy.

"You said your name was Netanya, right? Netanya what might I ask?" She gasped and I thought I saw a look of hesitation come over her face but it vanished before I could figure out if I was correct in my assumption.

"Ozer…"

"That's none of your business!" Jesse growled. I took a few steps toward him lifting him by his shirt.

"You might want to pay attention to how you talk to me, Zelkos. I didn't kick your ass back at the academy because you were a student, but I have no such qualms to you as an adult, get that through your thick skull." I growled. He shivered in my grip and I put him down but didn't loosen my grip on his shirt. Instead I brought my other hand up around his neck.

"Do you hear me?" I asked calmly. He didn't answer instead he grabbed one of the torches on the wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I hissed.

"You're not me." He shot back. He apparently felt brave since his feet were planted on solid ground. Well we'll just have to do something about that. I lifted him again easily.

"You fucking worthless piece of shit!" I growled putting pressure on his throat.

"You'll watch the way you speak to me, do you hear me?" He decided to show off and not answer. I increased the pressure and slammed his head into the wall making the other torches shake.

"Do you hear me?" I asked again increasing pressure for each word.

"Y…Y…ye…yes!" He gasped out. I nodded and let him down. All the while Netanya looked on in awe. She moved to Jesse's side and used her jacket to wipe some blood that was trickling down his head. I chanted in my mind for her to move the hood so I could see her fully. There had to be a god out there because she looked over at Jesse and then back at me. Apparently realizing that she couldn't make it out of here for some towels and back, she grabbed the hood and pulled it off her head. And there it was, a scar that I'd know anywhere on her left cheek.

LPOV.

I stared at Rose, her eager pacing and flipping of the stake she clutched in a white knuckled grip. She'd been like this ever since we got the news of Dimitri's where about but that had been an hour ago and she was still going at it. The only thing that was stopping her from going out on her own was her pregnancy. She already felt guilty abouyt putting the babies through her fall out on the track a few months ago.

"Lissa, stop doing that." I jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Doing what?"

"You're reading my thoughts and you got that look that says you don't really like what you see. Plus, you're reading my aura." I grinned.

"I've got a look that says I don't like what I see?" She chuckled half-heartedly.

"Yes, and I apparently have a look that says I can't sit still." She muttered.

"Ladies, come see what Megan did." We both looked over at Mason.

"Well don't just stand there, come on!" We followed him to the gym Dimitri had insisted on setting up.

"What's all of this? Why have you turned my gym into a silver nightmare?" Rose asked her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Silver is harmful to strigoi, right?" Megan asked.

"Yes? What does that have to do with; oh you're thinking that we should use silver weapons? That's why we use the stake." Rose said.

"Yes, but if we use silver daggers, think of the damage we could inflict on them. We wouldn't always be close so that we could stake them." Megan explained. She pulled something from a holster on her thigh. She held it up for the rest of us to see.

"This is pure silver. I had it made when I was of age and decided that I wanted to be a guardian. The jeweller was a friend of my mother's and she engraved these words on the hilt. I've got four." I studied the hilt of the dagger she was holding. It said courage. She pulled out the others and they read honour faith and sacrifice.

"Wow Megan, they are beautiful." Rose breathed.

"I know." Megan said. Not only were there words on the hilts, but also a pattern of a flourish of vines. After that, we all decided that Megan had a brilliant idea and so we started coating weapons in pure silver from a potion that Sydney made thanks to her alchemist stuff. The plan was to attack at sun set since there was no making us moroi stay behind. We understood that sunrise would be the better time to make our move, but we were all too blinded by rage and revenge.

A/N

OMG! so Tasha is alive, any thoughts on how? What do you all think of the idea of using silver weapons? I can't really think of anymore questions, leave me your thoughts, anything, just review! they make me happy,

XX

Roza


	45. Chapter 45

Hey everyone Mitrioselove here, Roza's beta! Roza asked me to post this for you all! I hope you enjoy it as much as I have... Stuff is about to go down.. Show this little lady some love, and maybe I can convince her to update again soon for you all!

A/N

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update, do enjoy this chapter and thanks as always for the amazing reviews and much love to my beta for all her hard work! Read! review! and enjoy!

I own nothing!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 45.

RPOV.

I stared at the clock willing its hands to move but to no avail. Time seemed destined to drive me crazy today. I was alone in my house that seemed much too big for me at the moment. Everyone had gone off to get some rest before the big event of getting Dimitri back was to happen. That had been a few hours ago and I was still here wide awake. I had refused to go to bed, by refusing to climb the stairs much to Mason's dismay. He felt it wasn't right to leave me sleeping on the sofa but I had convinced him by simply telling him that I was mistress and this was my domain and that I could sleep where ever I preferred. He laughed and told me that being with Dimitri had done wonders for my personality and confidence. I hadn't really been in the best mood thanks to my hormones and the lingering darkness was still there so I told him to fuck off and just go get some rest. I played the you're going to need all of your strength and energy later card and he grinned all cocky as always.

Now I sat here feeling edgy and unable to sit still. I would doze off for about an hour but the excitement and anticipation coursing through me veins wake me up and I would feel would make me wide awake and alert. The house seemed so quiet, all the air was suffocating me, and my every sound echoed in the stillness of the atmosphere.

"Goddamit!" I growled raking my fingers violently through my already tangled hair. I came to my feet and began pacing rapidly, my eyes never left the clock whose hands continued ticking ever so slowly tormenting me to the point of frustration. The stake left its holster on my thigh flipping in the air at an alarming rate as a result of this frustration. Suddenly I became aware of Lissa. She was asleep and my emotions would no doubt wake her if I didn't calm down soon. The babies as if sensing my mood and emotions were just as restless as they moved around in my belly causing further discomfort.

Discomfort which I ignored. I was just happy that they were moving around, as that meant that they were doing fine. A nagging voice in my head muttered that at least some of us were fine. I shook my head totally convinced that I was going crazy. I couldn't help the dark thoughts that floated through my mind, couldn't help the flash of anger that flared up within me as I thought of anything that could go wrong tonight, I was scared something would result in anyone of my friends being injured or worst. I couldn't help but act impulsively as I walked over to the wall and punched it. Thank god that baba had gotten amazing constructers to do our house or else chunks of plaster would have no doubt been raining down around my fist. I took a few deep breaths as I tried to get it together.

"I have got to find some way to work off this excess energy." I muttered. That nagging voice in my head told me that it wasn't just the excess energy I needed to work off but the darkness as well. I ignored it. I wasn't about to let my stupid voice in my head tell me what I needed to do. After muttering some choice words that would probably earn me some chastising from Dimitri, I decided to take up the task of cleaning up and getting everything ready for when he got home. That obviously sounded better in my head because I wasn't used to cleaning, or doing anything around the house for that matter. First I had to struggle with finding the cleaning supplies then when I did find them, I had some major trouble reaching them since Dimitri did all of the cleaning around here and he would usually put things to accommodate to his height.

After much struggling and a whole lot of swearing, I looked around and felt pretty proud of the work I had accomplished. Everything was sparkling and clean giving the house it's usual tidy and organized feel. I had been a major slob for these last couple months throwing laundry about the house and their were piles of papers laying around the house, but now all of that was long gone. I still felt antsy like I would combust at any minute so I headed to the gym that I'd teased Dimitri for setting up but was now grateful for. As I made my way to the punching bag, I flashed back to the day I fell on the track. I had been feeling just like I was now, only I wasn't all that excited. I turned on some music glad that the gym was sound proof and I found a comfortable rhythm. Soon my heart was beating in time with the bass of the music and my hands and legs were moving of their own accord. This was as natural to me as breathing. It helped me calm down when I didn't have Dimitri around.

I wasn't sure how long I kicked and punched at the bag, but I was beginning to feel exhausted and my body was beginning to bitch about me putting it threw anymore extreme exercise. I felt better too, the dark thoughts still lingered, but I didn't feel like I was about to explode. Deciding that now was probably a good time to get some rest, I head upstairs much to my aching muscles dismay. My body ached all over and a hot shower sounded great. I did just that, slipped on one of Dimitri's shirts and climbed beneath the covers. I passed out before my head hit the pillow. Then I awoke almost as quickly.

DPOV.

Roza. She was all that occupied my thoughts. Roza was all I could think of whether I was with her or not. I placed my hand in the pocket of my duster and felt the cool smooth surface of the rose pendent from the lust charm so long ago. Sure it was made by Victor, but Roza and I had amazing memories that we wanted to hold on to so even though I'd tossed it out the window, Roza was able to find it. When I was leaving, she'd insisted that I carry it with me and now I was grateful for the idea. My thoughts were interrupted by some weird sounds outside. Muffled groans, soft thuds and then finally a louder cry of battle. My Roza was here. She'd come to rescue me.

A/N

How do you all think this is going to go down? Is everyone going to come out okay? Only time will tell. You all know what to do, REVIEW they make me happy, and ensure fast updates...

XX

Roza


	46. Chapter 46

Mitrioselove here again... Just finished editing this awesome chapter... Remember background information is always important. Give your support to Roza for writing this chapter and for coming up with such an epic story... It's a wonderful thing fan fiction is it not? Gives you the right to write whatever your heart wants... Review for her! Show some love!

A/N Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! You all rock! Special thanks to my beta for posting this and for all of her awesome insane editing skills! You rock hun and I'm proud to call you my beta! Thanks to dimitrisgirl for her awesome review! It made me smile so thank you! Read review and enjoy!

I own nothing but the plot, but you all already know that! It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 46.

RPOV.

I woke just as quickly as I had fallen asleep, by a constant knocking on my door. The knocking soon grew into a pounding that had me bolting upright in bed.

"What what? God I'm coming!" I growled.

"Time to go, Rose." I heard Lissa say. My sluggish mind couldn't process what she was talking about.

"Time to go where?" I asked sleepily.

"Hathaway! Open the door!" Mason's voice rung out. I could tell that he was getting impatient and so was I. No one wakes up Rose Hathaway and then gives her attitude. It's just wrong. I ignored my body's bitching and sprung to my feet. I marched over to the door and ripped it open. I faintly heard Lissa snap at Mason but I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

"Listen Ashford, you don't fucking talk to me like that! Got it?" I snapped getting right up in his face. Making sure my point was getting across.

"Calm down Rose. He didn't mean to anger you." Sydney said stepping between us. Lissa's cool hand went on my shoulder as she steered me back upstairs into my bedroom. "Rose, save all the anger for later, ok? Right now let's get you ready." She was trying to calm me. He voice was portraying that she was here to help, not upset me. I nodded and then everything made sense.

"Dimitri." I muttered. And Lissa simply nodded.

"Okay Liss, I'll be fine." She nodded again and headed out the door leaving me alone with my thoughts and the task of getting dressed. I pulled on a pair of Dimitri's sweats and one of his shirts with crylic writing since his clothes made for comfortable combat wear. I twisted my hair up in a tight bun, pulled on a jacket and was out the door to join the others. Before I could make it out the door though, my phone chimed. I pulled it from the pocket the jacket had and was surprised at what flashed across the screen. Incoming call from Yeva.

"Hi babushka." I answered politely, but still feared what she would have to say.

"Hello Roza, just wanted to tell you to be careful. Things aren't as they seem." With those unsettling words, she hung up leaving me feeling queasy. I pushed all my worries out of my mind and continued on my way out the door.

No one said a word as I walked in the living room. Whether it was because they could sense my worry or they just didn't want me to have another episode like earlier, but nevertheless, I was grateful. Everyone was tense and still. There was no conversation, hell I was sure people were hardly breathing. I closed my eyes and did something I had not done in a while. I prayed. After about 5 minutes of this stillness and silence, I couldn't take it anymore. We all knew I was not known for my patience. I also could not stand silence, I had always filled it with constant chatter.

"We going or what?" I asked while eying everyone standing around

"Let's go." Guardian Croft said sternly. He was acting as the leader of this gang because of my consition.. According to everyone, I wasn't supposed to fight unless it was completely necessary. I had of course flipped out and told them that they were acting as if I were an invalid.

Of course, they won using the excuse that it was for both mine and the babies safety. I knew they were close to telling me that it would probably be better if I stayed back, but they knew that I wouldn't be having any of that. Thankfully they were a lot smarter than I gave them credit for. Hans handed backpacks to everyone containing silver coated weapons as well as an extra stake. Sydney had managed to make her silver potion into dust so we also had silver dust to carry along with us.

"Rose, here take this. Rub it on your body. It's a silver based lotion that would make you untouchable to strigoi." I stared at her blanky about to say something about this but she cut me off. "Just in case." Sydney had clearly seen my face.

I was about to tell her just what I thought she could do with the lotion, but a look from both Adrian and Lissa, it was enough to shut me up and get me to comply. Nothing felt different as I smeared the lotion over myself, but I'd had a lot of experience with moroi charms to know that nothing really happened as you slipped them on. If these worked the same way then only time would tell if it actually worked.

"Watch your step little dhampir." Adrian said as we made our way over the rocky terrain. Lissa was right when she said that you would definitely miss this place if you weren't looking for it or if you didn't know it was there. It was as if the entire world was becoming modernized while this place was stuck in the past. There were rocks, trees and shrubs scattered all over the place. If you weren't paying special attention to the trail you might find yourself tripping on roots and stumps. The trail was average looking with thorny branches lining the edges. You might walk into one and have a thorn caught in your eye. That thought made me close my eyes and cringe. I couldn't tell why anyone would want to live in a place like this especially when court wasn't very far, but then again this was Robert Doru and his gang of merry men so I guess I could see why. It was perfect to hide out and not be detected. As we got closer to the cabin, my heart rate picked up. This was it; we were going to get Dimitri back. No more lonely nights in a bed that was far too large for just me. A small smile crept onto my face. This bastard was going to pay.

"Rose." Lissa called, while pulling me back. I gave her a funny look after scanning our surroundings. We weren't in danger or anything but her she was stopping me. Why the hell would she stop me? Did she not see I was on a damn mission. I took the moment to look around again, the cabin was an old weathered structure that looked like it would fall apart at the slightest of winds. I looked questioningly up at Lissa. "I've got to give you something." She continued. She took my hand in her's and placed 2 smooth cool objects into my palm. I looked down and gasped. Lissa had gotten the Dragomir crest made into a charm it was a small half of a heart charm.

"What happened to the other half?" I asked looking pointedly at the heart. It was gorgeous. She smiled a small gentle smile and pointed to the charm bracelet she wore. One of the charms hanging on it was the other half to my heart charm. I smiled and hugged her. Dimitri was my soulmate but Lissa would always be my other half, she was my sister, something no one else could be.

"They're beautiful Liss." I told her tearing up. Damn hormones, now was not the time to be all soft and sappy.

"They are charmed with spirit. I could feel the darkness swirling within you so I made you some charms." She said wiping a tear that rolled down my cheek. "Here let me help you." She added the charms to the bracelet I always wore as well as the chokti and my nazar. They were the only forms of jewelery I wore and now, the ring that never left my finger. I was curious as to the choice of the charms, but I decided to question Lissa later. I tugged on her hand leading her to where the others were gathered a few feet from the cabin. With one look, we all split up and charged at full force. It was no surprise to find that we had strigoi waiting for us. With a battle cry, Megan sent a dagger flying that cleared the head of a strigoi instantly.

A/N I can't really think of any questions, except do you all think Rose is going to be good? Should she even be there? REVIEW! They make me happy, and ensure frequent updates…

XX Roza


	47. Chapter 47

Hey there readers, once again it's Mitrioselove. Shannon could not write a note so I am doing it for her! She was way excited about all the wonderful reviews that her wonderful readers left... Lets make her happy, so when she gets back she writes even more... Enjoy this great chapter!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 47.

DPOV.

For the second time in a matter of hours, the door to what I now called my person prison was busted open. This allowed me the knowledge of knowing that I was right. There was a battle raging outside. I could hear the sounds of battle cries and the sound of flesh striking flesh. The agonized groans and dying snarls of falling victims. I looked up at my unwanted visitor and gasped. Robert Doru stood in the doorway eyes wide leaning on his cane. The last time I saw he did not look this old, this weak. And when he spoke he sounded neat death, and he was angry.

"Belikov! You are going to pay for this! It's because of you they knew where we are!" He said this setting gaze flying around the room. I knew better and faked my innocence.

"Who knows where we are?" I asked him, hoping he would now inform me of what I already knew was true.

"Your whore of a wife! You should be with Natanya." He growled, clearly not knowing what calling my Roza that would cost him. I lost it then. No one, and I mean no on calls Roza a whore!

"Oh? I don't know of a Natanya. I know of a Natasha. You know, the one you brought back?" I said getting up in his face. He looked surprised at my knowledge of his crime. He should have given me more credit. Did they really think I was that stupid?

"What? How do you know about that?" Robert suddenly didn't look so cocky. He no longer held the upper hand. I now did.

"Not important. You don't get to tell me who to be with, and you don't call my wife a fucking whore, ever!" I said this while wrapping a hand around his neck. Suddenly his hand that was hold the cane I noticed his finger twitch. Not instead was whip with thorny edges. He swung it connecting with my back forcing me to loosen my hold. With a burst of strength that I wasn't expecting, he had me on the floor as he stood over me whip raised and ready to come down on me. And what I felt from that first hit I knew it was going to hurt.

"You are going to pay for this! I am going to make her watch while I drain your blood." I glared up at him until I noticed what he'd said. This would not end well for either of us.

"You want to drain my blood? You want to turn strigoi?" I asked totally shocked. I knew he was crazy but this was crossing the line.

"No, I don't want to turn strigoi, but I'm going to make sure you are turned again and you are going to kill everyone that once meant something to you while Rose watch helplessly."As he said this eyes were alight with excitement. I don't think I had ever felt that disgusted by anyone in all my life. How dare he? That life was a punishment the first time around. There was no one I would end up a monster like that again.

"You are one sick son of a bitch, Robert." I said still lying on the ground since he was standing over me.

I apparently shouldn't have said that because the next thing I knew, his whip came down again, this time hitting me on my neck. I clenched my teeth against the pain not willing to give him the satisfaction of hearing my cries of agony. But it hurt like a motherfucker. The pain shot through my body and my anger shot through me as well. I looked up at him then, the look of rage on his face was a contrast to my lack of reaction was startling. He raised the whip again, but this time I was ready. I punched him in the kneecap thus making him lose his balance. He tumbled off to the side allowing me to stand. He wasn't about to back down though. He held up his whip again trying to hit me but I side stepped him easily. A feminine rawr had Robert looking outside and in that split second when he was distracted, I made my move. I lunged at him sending him crashing to the ground. He banged his head on impacted, but it wasn't enough to kill him only knock him out. That was good enough for me, I needed him out of commission.

As I looked down at his fallen form, it took everything I had not to snap his neck. The anger I felt as I thought of him was unbelievable, indescribable, this man was pure evil. He had called Roza a whore and he had caused her an unknown amount of pain in my absence. He didn't deserve to live, this I knew, but something was preventing me from snapping his neck and snuffing out his life. I wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was the fact that he was an old man who was crazed with spirit darkness, I didn't know and I didn't care. I kicked him in his side and grinned as I heard the satisfying crack of his ribs. I had to stop myself before I went anything further, I felt the hate and angry from when I was strigoi and knew I had to calm down, that was not me, it had never been me.

I needed to get out of this hell hole and back to my Roza and our family, but I couldn't leave. Not while I was still wearing the stupid ankle bracelet. I patted Robert down for keys, anything that would help in opening the pesky barrier, but I found nothing.

"Fuck!" I growled. This shit was starting to get me even madder. I had, had enough.

"Now, now, I didn't know you used such fowl language." I looked up and into the blue eyes of Mason Ashford. I stopped in shock. Was I starting to see things now? I had been here too long and now my mind was making things up.

"Hello, guardian Belikov." He said with that carefree trademark grin in place on his face. Lord was I going crazy? Was I dead? Were those wings? No, Dimitri you have finally gone off the deep end. Maybe it was Robert's magic? Even as those thoughts flitted through my mind, I didn't believe them.

"How are you here?" I asked Mason, having to know if it was real.

"I, it was Rose. She was using me to help her find you because I was her spirit guide, but then she freaked out telling me about how much she regretted my death and how she wished she could return my feelings. I would've told her there was no need to, but there was a flash of light and I was alive, then there was another flash and I got my wings." He said in one breath. I was about to say something but he cut me off. "Now let's get you out of here." He grabbed the anklet with both hands and tore it off. Surprisingly it didn't hurt. soon followed Mason out on to a battle field that looked like a war zone. Now to finish this all off.

So what do you think? Did Dimitri do right by not killing Robert? Where is Rose? And Mason comes to save the day? Haha! That bastard Robert whipping our favorite Russian.. That bastard! Leave Roza a ton of love! She made sure I got this so you could read! Review! Review!

Also Shannon and I wrote a one shot together go check it out... Its called That little moment its on both of our profiles and we both would love some reviews with what you think!


	48. Chapter 48

Mitrioselove here, see I told you she would write again! Enjoy this chapter! And give her a ton of love!

A/N

Hey guys! you all are just amazing! thanks so much for all the reviews! Thanks also to my beta who is just super amazing! Thanks for all your work on this story hun, and special thanks for always posting for me even at the last minute! Ok, I'm done being sappy, read review and enjoy!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 48.

RPOV.

I stood in the mist of a raging battle but no one noticed me or even looked in my direction thanks to a necklace charmed with spirit and Sydney and Megan's amazing abilities. It didn't exactly make me invisible, more like whoever looked my way would see me but wouldn't pay attention to me because that person, aka me, didn't look like a threat. Adrian had clasped it around my neck much to my disappointment. Because it was at the last moment thing before we stormed the area, I couldn't take it off. I had been really looking forward to kicking some strigoi ass. While I understood why my friends insisted on me wearing the necklace, I couldn't help but be slightly offended because they felt that I was incompetent. I knew they meant well, but I was seething. Maybe it was the hormones, or something deeper, say like the darkness from spirit, but I didn't care. I knew that on the outside, I looked calm but I was waging my own personal battle on the inside. I wanted to just rip the necklace off and join the fight, but my friends knew I was wearing it so they would know if I took it off. I felt a flutter in my belly and like that, it became clear. The reason why I was wearing the necklace, the reason why I needed to stay out of harm's way, everything. In that instant when I felt my babies move within my stomach, I knew why.

I sighed and glanced over at Lissa who stood in an honest to god ring of fire. Christian stood next to her setting strigoi ablaze always keeping an eye on her. The love coming from those 2 was palpable even to me. Suddenly Mason walked out the rustic wooden cabin with Dimitri on his heels. My hands automatically went to my neck wanting so bad to just rip the necklace off. Dimitri's eyes flew around the area searching for something or rather someone. He was looking for me. I shot Mason a desperate look but he shook his head and mouthed don't. I glared. Didn't he know that I needed to be with Dimitri? I saw as he looked over at Dimitri and gestured to me. All of my senses seemed hyper alert that I could hear Mason's words.

"She's over there." Dimitri looked in the direction that Mason pointed."Look beyond the charm."

Dimitri frowned then recognition flooded his face. He took a few steps toward me but Mason pulled him back. I groaned in frustration running my fingers through my hair. So fucking annoying. Mason suddenly beckoned to me. I followed him to a cluster of trees. Dimitri studied me from head to toe. I took him in as well. He looked relatively unharmed, but the pulsing angry red mark on his neck had a string of swear words leaving my lips. Dimitri arched an eyebrow. I shook my head as I walked closer suddenly wanting nothing more than to be wrapped in his embrace. I tugged at the necklace but Dimitri grabbed my hands. His touch sending electric sparks through my body. I got up on my toes as I pulled him down for a kiss which he gladly granted. As our lips met, it was like coming home after a long weeks of being away, which was exactly what was happening. Time stopped, the world spinning and the rawr of the battle raging all around us grew silent. It was as if everything did not exist and Dimitri and I were the only two people on earth. Our lips moved in perfect synchrony eliciting a small moan from within my chest. Our tongues did a slow sensual dance as we fought for dominance. Suddenly, a burst of emotion from Lissa had me breaking the kiss. She was in shock; something had stunned her thus making her stand still barely moving. The loss of his lips was startling and sound made it's way back in to the haze of my mind. I suddenly remembered why I'd broken the kiss. I looked over at Lissa who still stood frozen staring at a woman with hair a shade lighter than mine. She appeared to be moroi with her tall and slender build and pail coloring. I didn't get it but Lissa did. She stared intently.

"_Liss? What is it?" _I asked in her head. My voice broke through her stunned state.

"_Rose, that woman, she's…Tasha!"_ I flinched.

"_What? Tasha's dead, Liss." _I could not grasp what she was telling me it could not be true.

"_I thought so too." _Lissa made sure she never said anything out loud. Suddenly I had a freaky vision. Lissa had pulled me into her head thus letting me see through her eyes. Her eyes were focused on the woman. The woman, who really was Tasha. She was wearing a charm. This was why Lissa was shocked, this is why Lissa could not move. This could not be happening. I pulled out of her head. I couldn't breathe. How was she here? She was supposed to be dead. For god sake, she had been executed. I leaned against a tree because my legs suddenly couldn't support my weight anymore. Mason and Dimitri were by my side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri said placing a hand on my cheek.

"T…T…Tasha…she's alive…how's that even possible…she's supposed to be dead…" My mind was numb, and I feared for the worse. If Tasha was back anything could happen.

"Roza, it's okay, breathe , breathe." I felt myself calming a bit, his voice having that effect on me. "That's it. Good. She's alive because Robert brought her back." I didn't want to talk anymore. I pulled out of Dimitri's loose grip and headed over to Christian who was burning a strigoi while Eddie staked it. All around me people were fighting, punches and kicks were flying and I had to be sure to be careful as I made my way through the crowd. Strigoi burnt at the slightest touch to any part of my body, but it didn't kill them, it only burnt the part of their body that came in to contact with mine. I stepped into the ring of fire next to Lissa.

"Do you know what's charmed?" I asked her hoping with everything that she did. Her eyes zeroed in on a necklace she wore around her neck.

"That." She said simply. I quickly stepped out of the ring and walked up behind Tasha. I grabbed the necklace clasp and tried to undo it, but with every touch, the chain burnt my fingers. I sucked it up though and soon it was undone. I pocketed the silver chain and walked away. I was in shock that she had not noticed me. But she was to focused on the chaos around us, she was looking for someone and all I needed was one guess as to who that was.

"Christian!" He looked over at me. I pointed to the woman who wasn't aware that she had just been compromised. Christian gasped and his face took on surprise but it soon vanished and rage, hurt and sadness filled his features. I could see that it didn't matter to him how she was even alive. He lunged at her surprising her so much that she didn't fight back. I walked away but I would soon learn that I'd made a huge mistake in doing so because as I did, Christian's attention was focused on the woman on the ground as he burnt every strand of her hair one by one

"You! You framed my sister! And convinced my girlfriend to be queen so you could use her for your own selfish needs! And to think I wanted to be like you! But now I know. You are nothing but a selfish bitch! And you are going to pay for everything you've put us through! I am going to burn you alive, let Lissa heel you and do it all over again until you beg for death!" He growled and then spat in her face. Christian was snarky but he never hurt anyone. Seeing him like this was scary. I was paying so much attention to him that I didn't see the ring of fire around Lissa flicker then go out but someone else did and he wasn't strigoi. Simmons walked up behind her. In the distance I noticed Dimitri trying to get to me, but I knew he was never going to make it. He got caught up in the fight.

"Hello princess,"I heard my head snapped to look in their direction. He was holding her by the throat.

"Say goodbye to everything you have ever known, because I am going to drain your blood so that I can be strigoi. Then I am going to kill everyone that means something to you!" That fucking bastard. The old mantra they come first rang through my head. With a growl I ripped off the necklace and ran at top speed over to Simmons. I punched him straight in the jaw making him lose his hold on Lissa. By then, Megan had formed the ring of fire around her so she would be safe.

"You fucking worthless piece of shit!Don't you know what happens to people who touch her without permission?"

"Oh? What are you going to do to me, Rose? You are pregnant; do you really want to hurt your precious babies? I feel so sorry for Belikov. The poor man has it so bad for you that he's too blind to notice that you cheated." I lost it then lunging at him with a strangled scream. In my rage, I had not noticed that we had switched position and he used his body weight against me sending me careening-off the cliff.

A/N

Ooooo! so what did you all think? Is Rose and the babies going to be okay? Did you like the R/D reunion? you all know what to do if you want an update...REVIEW!

XX

Roza


	49. Chapter 49

Mitrioselove once again I apologize this was suppose to be up last night! Please give Roza your love for this.. Once again some great writing on her part!

A/N Thanks so much for all of the amazing reviews guys! Lots of love to my more than awesome beta Mitrioselove! Thanks for all of your work on this story chica! Read review and enjoy!

I own nothing!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 49.

Mason's POV.

What, the, fuck? That son of a bitch was going to die. That was all I thought before instinct took over. With a frantic flap of my newly acquired wings, I was in the air. Using my awesome reflexes, I dashed over to where I knew she would fall and as she made her way down, my arms went around her waist stopping her falling. She gasped startled but she didn't look up.

"Rose, it's okay you're going to be okay." I said as I wrapped my arms securely around her. With a single thought and some help from an unusually strong wind, we were airborne. Rose screamed.

"It's okay, you're safe." She started thrashing around in my arms and I suddenly knew what all the fuss was about. When she lunged at Simmons she was no longer thinking because she was no longer in control. The darkness had taken over and while she fell she had gotten scared her enough to bring back her thought process, but now that she was safe the darkness was back and I had no idea what to do. Soon we were once again on solid ground and even though I didn't want to let her down, I knew I had to. And so I did though be it unwillingly.

RPOV.

I could feel myself falling, as my legs left the safety of solid ground. I heard Dimitri's frantic shout and saw him as he tried to make his way to me but he was too late I had already tumbling off. I heard Lissa scream and Eddie swear but the thing that broke my heart the most was the kicks I got in my belly as I fell to what was to be a cruel death. Tears pricked at my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. I placed my hands on my belly and hummed something Dimitri always used on me to calm me. It worked. I've never felt like such a failure in all my life. I had failed Lissa and Dimitri. I'd even failed my babies. But as quickly as I'd fallen, something or rather someone had broken my fall. Mason. Though I didn't acknowledge him, I knew it was him. No one else would've been able to save my ass. My relief was short lived though and I could feel the darkness return to the surface before I could even thank Mase.

As he let me down, the most beautiful sight was revealed to me. Robert Doru came hobbling out of the now broken door of his cabin. He clutched at his ribs. I could feel my control, the little that I had slipping as I made my way over to Robert. I could feel the hatred boil to the surface. That fucking bastard had cause us so much pain, so much sorrow, and had almost cost me my life and that of my babies.

"You, you've taken my Dimitri away from me and I almost lost my babies because of it!" That was all I got out before a silver blade found it's way into my hand. I swung as I slashed at him making a direct hit on his right arm. In my state, the blade wasn't causing enough harm so I dropped it and lunged making my knee hit him directly in the groin. He howled in pain.

"I am going to make you bleed! I will bathe in your blood and put your head on display on my mantelpiece!" I growled. For every word, I punched. Before I knew it, Robert was in a pool of his own blood his eyes wide and begging for my understanding. Something I couldn't give him. What the fuck was there to understand. He was an evil man, a man that planned all of this. He had brought Tasha back, the one who planned my execution.

"No! You do not get a second chance!" With that I grabbed his neck choking the life out of him as I banged his head against the solid hard packed earth.

"Is that all you've got? For all your games? I expected more from you. Get off your ass and fight me! Fight like a man!" I was too far gone to notice the limpness of his fallen crumpled body, too far gone to notice that all around me, the battle had ended.

"Roza let it go. Come on." I struggled against Dimitri's iron grip.

"No…no…let go…Dimitri…I…I have to kill him! He cannot be left to live! Not after what he put us through!" I could hear the hysteria in my voice but I was desperate. Robert couldn't live. I would not underestimate him, not ever again. He had taken too much from us.

"He's dead Rose. Robert is no longer a threat." But Dimitri's words fell on deaf ears.

"No! He, he's not dead! I have to kill him." Tears of frustration prickled at my eyes.

"Let! Go! Dimitri, please?" His grip loosened a bit but he tightened it again before I could make any move to get away. His lips were suddenly on mine as his arms went around my waist pulling me up against him. I returned the kiss as my mind went blank.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when Dimitri broke the kiss, but by that time everything was silent. I looked around feeling much calmer. There were so many bodies scattered around. Surprisingly, none were from our team. The gang was huddled in a corner around something or rather someone, and Tasha was tied to a tree her body bloodied and burnt.

"Did we miss something?" I asked feeling flustered. Dimitri frowned then followed my gaze.

"Let's go over." The sight before me was in no way what I expected. The person everyone was huddled around was Lissa. She looked weak and drained.

"Liss? What's wrong?" She shook her head pointing to a lone figure sitting elsewhere in the forest. I followed her gaze and gasped. A woman with wild curls and olive skin sat on the ground her head buried in her hands. Understanding suddenly dawned on me.

"Lissa you didn't?" She nodded.

"Dam it Lissa! You need blood. Here." I said as I tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"No!" She said pulling away.

"Come on Liss, you know you want to."

"Rose I can't." I looked up at her totally confused. Why wouldn't she take my blood? We had done this plenty of times.

"What do you mean you can't? Oh." I said understanding. She didn't want to risk me losing any blood. Christian was suddenly standing next to me.

"Drink from me then Liss." He said taking her neck gently in his hand. I could tell she wanted to protest, but what Christian was offering was too tempting and it won out in the end. I left them to it then as I made my way over to where Megan stood with her friend.

"That's Amber?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Hi, I'm Rose. We're going to help you" She flinched. I knew I would be no help to her. She was feeling the same as Dimitri did. He could help.

"Dimitri!" I yelled. He looked up and smiled. I gestured for him to come over and he did.

"Can you talk to Amber? I think she's having a few problems with her transformation." He nodded. He knew first hand how hard this could be, and his helping nature kicked in.

"Sure, but first we need to get back to court."

A/N

Ok! So Rose and her babies are fine! I told you all to have a little faith…:D what do you all think of me bringing Amber back? What about Tasha? Do you all think Rose is taking killing Robert too well? Is it only a matter of time before the guilt consume her? You all know what to do if you want another update…REVIEW!

XX

Roza


	50. Chapter 50

A/N Hey guys! My apologies for the late update. Truth be told, I was lazy! But nevertheless, here's another chapter. Thanks for all the amazing reviews though, 50 chapters and over 200 reviews! You all are the best! This one goes out to my fabulous beta. Thanks for the amazing work you do on my story, hope this will brighten your mood. This chapter is in Megan's POV. Read, review and enjoy!

I own nothing but the plot.

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 50.

MPOV.

My eyes and those of everyone around me were focused on one thing. Rose's body as she tumbled off the edge of the cliff. She couldn't die. A life like Rose Hathaway's could not just be taken out from this earth, not without leaving an entire family in shambles. She was so young too. Not that I was very much older, but I'd experience too much pain and loss in my lifetime to know just how much losing someone you cared about hurt. I could only imagine the state Lissa and Christian would be in. Hell, even her parents. Though I didn't know them all that well, I'd seen enough in the last couple of weeks to know how much they cared. But there was one person I didn't want to have to deal with that pain, Dimitri. The love he had for her was obvious.

"Megan?" I looked up startled. Lissa was looking at me her face unreadable.

"Yeah, Liss?" She was speechless as she stared off at something. I followed her gaze and gasped. Standing among a cluster of strigoi was Amber, my long lost best friend.

"Give me your stake." Lissa said at the moment a strigoi broke from it's stunned state and lunged at me. I shot her a weird look. How the hell was I supposed to defend her and myself without my stake? As if she could read my mind, and I guess that in a way she could, she whispered.

"Your magic." Before I could say another word, she'd grabbed my stake and I was distracted as I fought against the strigoi who was no match for my fire. Lissa stayed in my protective ring of fire as I fought strigoi after strigoi until Amber was standing before me, fangs bared and eyes wide with, what? I wasn't sure. It could have been anticipation or excitement, I didn't know and I didn't get the time to figure it out because at that moment when the battle was in full swing, Lissa lunged at Amber making me gasp and not react like I should have. Amber just glared at her.

"Well well, what do we have here? Princess Dragomir, and to think I was going to settle for Megan here. Even better, I'll have you both. You because you're moroi and her because I just want to have her turned or worse."

"Lissa, step away." I hissed, but she wasn't having any of it. She stood tall like the princess she was.

"That's some nerve you've got messing with a strigoi." Amber growled stepping closer. Even then, Lissa didn't back down. She didn't even flinch. I could see her looking for the perfect opening for something, but I wasn't sure what she was up to. I had no time to think as Amber lunged at her.

"You little bitch." She growled. If Lissa was scared she didn't show it. Instead she moved with grace as she slashed the stake across Amber's face making her howl in pain. A fireball was in my hand and I tossed it at Amber. Didn't matter that she'd been my best friend, that girl was no more. I just had to accept it and protect the princess. But to my astonishment, Lissa used the stake to deflect the fireball sending it flying at another strigoi. What the hell was going on with her? Didn't she see that I was trying to protect her? I sent another fireball flying at Amber's head, but again Lissa sent it flying elsewhere with the stake. Mia suddenly walked up as a ball of water wrapped it's self around Amber's head suffocating her.

I was about to push Lissa back into the ring of fire that was flickering but still burning when she stepped out of my grip and held the stake with both hands as she shoved it straight into Amber's heart. At that moment, a strong wind picked up blowing her blond hair around her like a vale making her look like an avenging angel as she wielded the stake with lethal grace as if she'd been doing this for years. A sudden bright light had me shielding my eyes and strigoi crying out in agony at it's intensity. Then, it stopped, all the screams of pain, the snarls everything. Everything was just still and silent. The events that followed went by in a blur Lissa was on the ground with Amber's head in her lap as she stroked her hair and Amber was crying. It was then that I realized why Lissa had wanted my stake. Vasalissa Dragomir had just performed a miracle one that I never thought I would ever experience, and she'd done it without me asking her. She'd given me my best friend back. Now though, she wasn't looking too well.

"You okay?" I asked her as I knelt so I was at her level. All around us the battle had ended and everyone was coming over to see what was going on.

"I'll be fine." She said giving me a small smile. Maybe it was the fact that more people were coming around and Amber felt crowded, but what ever it was, it was enough to send her scampering off. When Rose asked Dimitri to help her out through the depression, I was scared that he'd say no because he didn't want to relive his strigoi days, but I was an idiot. Dimitri would help anyone and when he agreed, I was over the moon. I wanted to hug him, but he was in full guardian mode, and I wasn't sure how Rose would react to me hugging her man. Soon we were all on our way to court both Tasha and Simmons being dragged along with ropes bounding them, and Amber following with me walking close behind .

A/N

So guys, what did you think? How much of a badass is Lissa? What about Megan wielding fireballs like a crazy woman? You all know what to do if you want another update, review, they make me happy…

XX

Roza


	51. Chapter 51

Mitrioselove here! Roza wanted me to make sure this was posted for her! Thanks you all for supporting her! I know she thinks you are all awesome! enjoy!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete me.

Chapter 51.

RPOV.

The journey back to court was uneventful which let me tell you was a real shocker. There were so many things that could have gone wrong seeing as we were basically carrying back Tasha Ozera and Gregory Simmons as Dimitri informed me his full name was. Not to mention the fact that Robert had gotten the strigoi to work with him. I wonder what he promised them? Strigoi never bothered to work together much less working with the moroi and a not only that a royal one at that. Maybe he used Tasha's status as lady Ozera to tempt them. It was one thing that we knew the strigoi were working with the humans, but to have them working with the moroi, the moroi who were supposedly good vampires was another thing entirely. It meant that we the dhampirs would have to step up our game as guardians to the moroi. It also made our jobs all the more risky. I mean Simmons was a guardian who was trusted by the guardian council and the queen to protect the moroi. To have him betray that trust, well that could land him in prison for life or worse.

Tasha's resurrection which needless to say came as a shock to all of us, was another problem. Christian was still fuming. I think the only thing that was keeping him still was Lissa's grip on his arm. Just like how Dimitri calmed me and kept me grounded, Lissa did the same for Christian. My head was pounding from being out of the wards so long and the turning of my racing mind wasn't helping. I needed to calm down if I wanted to make it back to court.

"You okay Roza?" Dimitri asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I nodded not wanting to give him any reason to worry, but of course, I couldn't fool him. I was also beginning to get really cold. The sky had darkened considerably since we left. It looked like it might snow. I laid my head against Dimitri's chest and closed my eyes for a few minutes as he took off the duster and wrapped it around me trusting him to lead me in the right direction which he pulled off beautifully. Before I knew it, my headache subsided as we entered the safety of the wards.

I breathed a sigh of relief. But that was before the cheers began. My eyes flew open at the volume. I wanted nothing but to sleep or have Dimitri take me. It had been so long since I felt his skin on mine or him inside me. Just the thought of him was enough to send moisture between my legs. I was desperate. Lissa looked over at me and blushed. Shit! I forgot she could read my thoughts clear as day. I mouthed a sorry to her and tried to calm down. The proximity to him wasn't helping. I broke out of his arms but the smell of him still lingered in the duster. That smell which was usually comforting to me only added to the flame building within me. Which maybe wasn't a bad thing, I had been denied him for over a month now.

"Let's go to the guardian building for a short meeting. I know you're all tired, but the faith of these two must be decided, and the sooner the better." Hans said looking at us. I sighed.

"I'll be there shortly." I said as I made up a lame excuse of needing to pay a visit to the lady's room. I could tell Dimitri wanted to protest, but I looked him in the eyes trying to tell him I would be fine. He wanted to argue, but calmed down when Lissa said she would come with me. As Lissa said it, she clasped her hand over her mouth as a sudden burst of nausea came over her. Christian shot her a concerned look but I linked arms with her and hurried her to the bathroom. She ran into the toilet where she retched as I held her hair and tried not to puke myself. I could feel her nausea and it was making me feel sick. When she was done I walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face as an attempt to stop the desire for Dimitri and to stop the nausea. Lissa groaned.

"Do you have gum?" She asked. I could tell she felt silly asking me that since it was obvious that I wasn't carrying a purse or anything but I surprised her when I pulled a packet out from the holster that my stake was in. Lissa laughed. "Leave it to you, Rose." I grinned at her.

"Hey when you're pregnant and still dealing with morning sickness in your 7th month, you learn a few things." I told her. Lissa simply grinned but it fell some.

"I feel like crap." I sighed I felt bad for her..

"I'm pretty aware of that. Why do you feel like that though? Didn't you feed from Christian?" I asked knowing that she had fed from him. She nodded and sighed. She had no idea why she was feeling like that. Nevertheless, she was determined to make it through the meeting. It was not like she had a choice her status assured that. I took her hand and led her out and to the guardian building.

When we got there everyone was already seated and waiting for us. My mother shot me an annoyed look. I grinned at her and took my seat next to Dimitri as Lissa sat down beside me next to Christian.

"You all know why we're here. Natasha Ozera whom we all thought dead for the last few years has actually been alive though not be it by any fault of her's, and Gregory Simmons whom we all thought was a respectable guardian has betrayed our trust and chose to follow in his father's footsteps in revenge against guardian Rose Hathaway. These are serious crimes that cannot be forgiven without some kind of penalty. Natasha Ozera as we all know has murdered queen Tatiana, God rest her soul, Ozera had been excuted but Robert Doru had brought her back." Gasps broke out in the small room and I looked up. Everyone here had known this why were they gasping? Lissa giggled.

"Miss Dragomir, do you find something to be funny?" Hans asked.

"My appologies guardian Croft." Lissa said. Hans looked away but I was suddenly furious. How dare he talk to her like that? And how disrespectful was he dropping her princess title?

"Hey Rose, it's okay, calm down." Lissa said in my head. I tried to calm down and Dimitri took my hand, him sensing what was going on. I took a few breaths and went back to finding out who had gasped. My eyes widened at the sight of some more moroi and queen Ariana herself.

So what do you think? Whats going to happen? And who wants a real Rose and Dimitri reunion?


	52. Chapter 52

A/N Hey guys! Thanks for all the love! You all are the best! Read review and enjoy! Do answer my question at the bottom, it all depends on your response…

I own nothing but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 52.

RPOV.

I strangled a sigh. Looks like this meeting was about to be longer than I'd anticipated. As I sat there next to Dimitri, my mind returned to my earlier thoughts. All my senses were trained on him, the scent of his after shave, the way his hair fell around his face, even the focused look in his eyes. I couldn't help but stare at him as my mind flashed back to the lonely nights I spent getting off in the tub, on the bed, the sofa, hell even the kitchen floor. Lately it had gotten to the point where self-satisfaction was no longer helping, if anything, it only made me hornier. Dimitri caught me staring and held my gaze. I blushed and looked down not wanting him to see the look of desire I was sure was visible in my eyes. Lissa shot me a knowing glance and nudged my leg making me rub up against Dimitri's thigh. She was definitely trying to kill me.

"Is something the matter Guardian Hathaway?" Hans asked looking in my direction. I frowned until I realized that I was glaring. I mumbled a sorry and looked down. Hans sighed. He knew me better than I thought he would. On most days we would banter but tonight he was aware of what was going on.

"Let's wrap up for now." He said.

"Some of us has had a long day and would love to get some rest." He continued looking at the queen. She took this as her cue and stood making her way up to the front with regal grace and command. At the same time, her face looked soft and caring. It was obvious she was very different from our previous queen.

"I'm quite sorry for the length of this meeting. We will need to discuss the matter some more so we will make it an open council meeting tomorrow at noon. As for Miss Ozera and Mr. Simmons, you guys will spend the night in our holding cells." I grimanced remembering how sick I felt while staying there. And I also paid special attention to how she addressed Tasha and Simmons. It was clear that Simmon's guardian title was no more neither was Tasha's status.

Dimitri took my hand in an attempt to offer comfort. He'd noticed my grimances, and obviously figured that it had to do with my days as a prisoner. He himself had spent plenty of time in the very same cell. I pulled away. His touch sent sparks shooting through my body further fueling the fire within me. We all bowed as Ariana made her grand exit then we followed suit. I could tell Dimitri wanted to take my hand, but he was afraid I would pull away again. I grabbed on to his hand and grinned. If only he knew why I pulled away he wouldn't be afraid to take my hand. I pulled him back away from the crowd of people who seemed too eager to get home. I could no longer help myself. I wanted him and I wanted him now. It had been far too long since I got my fill.

"Dimitri." I whispered needing to get his attention. He had been studying the crowd, his guardian training kicking in, but at the sound of his name, he looked down at me. I made my move then as I crashed my lips down onto his. I kissed him with all the love, lust and desire that I possibly could, all the pain, the worry and frustration of not knowing. He kissed me back with just as much passion if not more, and crashed his hips with mine. One of his arms went around my waist pulling me as close as he could as the other hand got tangled in my hair. Everything vanished then, there was no crowd, no guardian unworthy of being called such, no murderer who was resurrected, there was just him and I. I closed my eyes letting go of all the worry, Dimitri was here and he was safe. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his eagerness pressing up against my belly which send moisture between my legs. Before I knew it, we were pressed up against the wall my legs wrapped around his waist as I ground my hips against him. I was about to come and we hadn't even removed a single article of clothing. The things this man does to me. The sound of a throat clearing snapped me out of my blissful state.

"Is this any place for you to be messing around?" A booming voice asked.

A/N Yes, I know, it was short!

OMG! Who do you guys think that is? What do you all think should happen to Tasha? Should she be executed again? What about Simmons? And who wants me to do a lemon in the next chapter! Only you can have that say…you all know what to do REVIEW!

XX

Roza.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N

Hey guys! Thank you for all the love, you always blow me away with your response! My apologies for the delay in updating, but lots has happened since my last update, say like one of my aunt came from the states because another one was about to have a baby!Thanks sooooo much to my beta mitrioselove, you are the best chica! Leave her some love guys! Ok, I'm done, read review and enjoy!

I own nothing!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 53.

RPOV.

Dimitri's body tensed at the voice, but he didn't set me down. I however broke the kiss and looked up trying to figure out who this cock blocker was. I blinked a few times trying to make my eyes focus, when they did a huge grin spread across my face. Dimitri noticing my mood set me down on my feet, but his arms never left their place around my waist.

"Guardian Joiner!" I said truly surprised. He glared but it soon softened at the sight of Dimitri.

"Belikov, great to have you back, man. And Rose, you know better than to call me guardian Joiner." I laughed. It was true, he hated it when we called him that but I did it to make fun of him simply because I know he's all bark and no bite when it comes to the gang and I. His name was Joseph, but he hated it when we called him that to so we settle for Joe. I stepped out of Dimitri's arms walking over to pull him into a hug. Joe was like the big brother I would never have, kinda like Christian and Adrian. Geez everyone seemed to be my family now in days. These hormones were getting the best of me. He really was a great guy always ready to help in anyway he could, and he was always there with a smile and warm hug when I needed him to be. But, he had gone on vacation so I hadn't seen him in a while, nevertheless he knew all about the Dimitri disappearance drama.

"How have you been? How was your vacation? Any Mexican chicas?" I asked a teasing smile on my face. He simply shook his head. He and Dimitri did their weird handshake thing after he hugged me and spoke to my belly a habit he had adapted since he found out about my pregnancy. He was truly a doting uncle. With a dad like Dimitri and so many uncles, though none biological, I would feel sorry if the babies were girls. Same goes for if they are boys. I could only imagine Lissa and Mia scanning every girl's background that even lays an eye on the boys.

"Well, I'll catch you guys a bit later, got to escort the lady to Jet's and Megans." He said after exchanging a few more words of pleasure to have Dimitri back. I looked up confused not noticing the woman standing behind him her wild curls flying every which way. Dimitri chuckled and gestured to her. I smiled at her.

"Hey Amber if this guy does anything to you, anything at all call me ok?" I said. She smiled slightly, but that was the only indication she gave to my statement.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt her!" Joe said the smile totally vanishing as his eyes took on a hard look. I flinched stepping back and almost bumping in to Dimitri. It was rare when you saw the serious side of Joe and it was startling to say the least.

"I know you wouldn't, calm down dude I was just fucking around." I said shaking my head slightly. Amber stared.

"Hey Amber excuse her, she has no filter whatsoever."Dimitri said amusement clear in his eyes. Amber looked up at me then grinning.

"I think you and I are gonna be great friends." She said. I laughed and nodded leaving her to go with Joe. Dimitri had spoken to her a bit telling her about the depression and guilt. He also told her that if she wanted to continue living she would have to forgive herself as none of what happened when she was strigoi was her fault. If the grin I'd just received was any indication Dimitri's talk had done wonders for her. I sighed if only he had someone to help him through his depression we wouldn't have wasted so much time, it didn't matter now though, Dimitri and I were together and that's the way it was gonna stay. Before Dimitri and I could move though four guardians walked up dragging Tasha and Simmons to their cells. By this time Dimitri had wrapped his arms back around my waist and Tasha stopped to glare at them.

"Still with that whore Dimka? When are you going to realize that she's no good for you and that Jesse is right? There's no way those babies she's carrying are yours." Dimitri's entire body went as tight as a bow string as his eyes shot deadly daggers at her. Me on the other hand stayed calm on the outside but I really wanted to punch her face in.

"Remember what happened to the last person that called her a whore Tasha? I'm not afraid to remind you if you've forgotten and this time no one is going to stop me! I'll put your head on my fucking mantel, no questions asked! He practically spat venom, it was dripping off his every word. I flinched. Hell, even the guardians and Simmons seemed perturbed by his lack of control. I looked up and met his gaze, his eyes had lost their usual chocolate brown color instead, they looked pitch black and Tasha was laughing her ass off. Maybe she thought he wouldn't hurt her but little did she know that the Dimitri she knew was long gone. This Dimitri was about to be a father and my husband. Bottom line was that he wouldn't hesitate to rip her a new one if she messed with us. He lunged for her but I jumped in the way grabbing his hands avoiding a punch to the side of my head that no doubt would have knocked me out, and another that would have probably broken my nose. Dimitri was pissed, his entire body shook with the force of his fury.

"Dimitri," I said trying to get his attention since he was still shooting Tasha deadly looks that if they could kill, she would have already been dead. He looked up at me but I wasn't sure he was actually seeing me.

"Let it go, she's not worth it." He shook his head trying to get his hands out of mine but I wasn't having it. I held on to them for dear life, then I had a sudden idea. I placed his hands on my belly at the exact moment the babies moved. He calmed slightly, but his eyes were still dark with pent up fury.

"Hey Melrose, you might want to get her out of here because he really would kill her if he gets his hands on her." I said to the only guardian who wasn't standing frozen due to Dimitri's out of character outburst. He nodded as my voice broke the other guardians out of their stunned state. Tasha had long since gone docile putting up no fight as she was dragged away. I said nothing to Dimitri whose eyes were still trained on Tasha's retreating figure. His hands shook slightly beneath mine where they rested on my belly. I stroked them gently trying to calm him. I was about to give up when he looked up in to my eyes with those chocolate brown orbs I loved.

"You okay, comrade?" I asked softly.

"Fine Roza." He seemed to remember almost hitting me as he tried to look away. I took a hold of his chin forcing him to look at me.

"It's okay Dimitri, I'm fine you didn't hit me." I leant up and kissed his lips which were turned down in a frown. His arms encircled my waist again pulling me up against him as he tried to deepen the kiss which I broke a moment later.

"Let's go home." I said. I still wanted him after all the crazy shit that had just gone down. If anything I wanted him more than I had only moments ago. The image of him lunging at Tasha in my defense flashed through my mind dampening my panties. I grabbed his hand practically dragging him home.

As we opened the door I was hit with a mixture of feelings the most prominent being lust, but there was something else there as well. I felt like all was well in the world, this place felt like home. Gone were the feelings of loneliness and this house being too large for just me. Mason's voice broke through to me.

"I was just leaving. It was nice staying with you, Rose." He said about to walk out the door.

Mason," I said."Where are you going to stay?"

"Found this awesome townhouse next to Jet and Megan." He said his eyes dancing with excitement. I smiled and hugged him. It was great to see him so happy and alive. He chuckled no doubt reading my mind.

"See you tomorrow at Lissa's. You're invited for brunch." He said and walked out closing the door. Dimitri wasted no time capturing my lips in a bruising kiss that had me gasping in both pleasure and breathlessness. His lips travelled down to my neck and shoulders.

"D…Dimitri." I gasped out."I'm nasty from post battle grime and so are you. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll get dinner." He looked like he wanted to protest but a glare and a peck on the lips silenced him. He nodded mutely and was about to head off when he suddenly stopped and stared at me.

"But Roza, you can't cook." He said his eyes dancing with mischief. I stuck my tongue out at him and held up the take out menu. He laughed and headed off to shower. I grabbed my phone and hit Christian's number telling him to bring over the food he had made for Dimitri and I. He laughed and was at the door in the next second as smells of Russian food assaulted my nose. I thanked him and sent him back to Liss then ran off to the other bathroom for a shower.

DPOV.

I stepped out of our bedroom glad I had listened to Roza as the shower had me feeling more relaxed and fresh. I headed down the stairs in search of my beloved but she was no where to be seen. The running shower in the other bathroom alerted me to her whereabouts but I decided to just let her be as I sat down on the sofa and flicked on the TV. I gasped at the images that popped on the screen as the tv came to life.

***M rated content/lemon***

A girl with dark wavy hair bent over a desk as an older man fucked her from behind. The sound of the girl's moans and screams of pleasure fill the room and gave me an instant hard on. When the man pulls his lips back baring sharp fangs my cock twitched. In the next instant his fangs are berried deep in the girl's neck as her short cry of pain turned into a pleasured sigh. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't my eyes remained glued to the tv screen until a gasp had my head swiveling around. Dark soulful eyes that seemed even darker with desire stared at me. My eyes drifted down to her where her cheeks burnt red as she blushed furiously. Then my eyes landed on her lips then further down to the exposed skin of her neck, shoulders and finally her full plump breasts. I gasped at her nakedness as I lunged at her wanting nothing but to claim her as mine. I dragged her over to the sofa as she straddled me sucking lightly on my neck. My fingers ached to touch her smooth soft skin but my eyes were trained on breasts that were larger than the last time I'd seen them.

"Dimitri." She said with a whimper. That was all it took and my hands were grasping her hips wanting to pull her down on my aching cock but she maneuvered so she fell on my lap. There was only one thing on my mind, take her make her mine. My hands touched every bit of her body kneading her breasts, trailing further down to her belly and further down so just above her sex. She groaned.

"Dimitri, please." Her voice was husky, pleasing, desperate.

"Please what Roza?" I asked needing to hear her admit it. She grabbed my hand forcing me to her wet core. I needed no further convincing. My fingers dove in slipping between her folds. I gasped at how wet she was. I inserted a finger then 2 and 3 for a tighter fit. Roza moaned softly as I worked her as my thumb worked her clit. Before I knew it her muscles were clenching as she neared her release. Before I gave her that satisfaction though, I went down plunging my tongue deep inside her, making her scream out in pleasure as I drank her up.

RPOV.

"Dimitriiii!" I screamed. God the things this man does to me.I needed him so bad. He looked up still licking and sucking on my nearly sensitive flesh.

"Fuck me." I gasped out. He was up in a heartbeat plunging his huge cock inside of me making me cry out in ecstasy of the pleasure and pain of him stretching me to accommodate his length. He worked slowly thrusting deep but that wasn't enough, I needed more.

"Dimitri…harder…faster…god!" He increased the speed pounding in to me with so much force, I could feel myself about to go over the edge. I knew he could feel it too and he was close.

"Come with me Roza." He demanded. I obliged unable to hold it in even if I wanted to as I was thrown into a world of endless pleasure and bliss in the most earth shattering orgasm of my life.

***end of scene***

I collapsed on Dimitri my body quivering slightly in the after glow of our love smiled down at me.

"Tired? He asked. I shook my head but I could feel my eyes beginning to droop. Dimitri chuckled softly and scooped me up in his arms leading me up the stairs to bed.

"Sleep love, I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed my forehead and I let the darkness pull me under to the most peaceful sleep I had had in a while wrapped in the arms of the man I loved.

So Mitrioselove here! What do you think? Juicy enough? I love me a good lemon! And when are those babies coming?


	54. Chapter 54

_**Mitrioselove here, you know the beta... Roza wrote this wonderful chapter for you. Sorry it has taken me longer than normal. But here it is! Also going to be posting a one shot she wrote for you all as well. It's called Remembering the Dragomirs, so keep an eye out. I'm sure she would want me to say thank you to you all and that she loves the support! Enjoy!**_

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 54.

RPOV.

I woke with a gasp, alone in the bed. Had I imagined last night? Had all the stress and drama finally become too much for my mind to handle that now I was imagining Dimitri? I tugged the blanket tighter around me with a slight shiver. It was freezing what the hell was wrong with the damn heat? I closed my eyes trying to calm down. There was no way I imagined that amazing sex.

"You cold, love?" My eyes flew open. Tear wanting to spill over because just his voice alone, made everything better.

"Dimitri?" He chuckled softly.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"Roza," He said pulling me into his arms. The closeness making me feel warmer, safer, happier. But there was something lingering in the back of my mind. Something I felt no control over, my emotions maybe?

"No!" I shrieked pulling away. I had no idea why I was so sad and bothered. He hadn't left, he was here all along.

"Why did you do it? Am I too broken for you Dimitri?" I asked voice shaking as tears pricked my eyes.

"Roza, I didn't leave. I thought you might be cold so I went to get you this." He said holding out a cup of hot chocolate. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and shook my head. Just the smell of it was making me nauseous. Dimitri looked at me totally put out. Then I realized that he had no idea. I stared at the hot chocolate longingly. He had even put marshmallows in there the way I liked it, but I couldn't drink it.

"It makes me sick." I said simply. He frowned but then realization lit his features. He had missed out on so much. It hurt to even think about it.

"I'm sorry Roza, I had no idea."

"I know." I said simply but bubbly anger and hatred boiled inside me. If Robert wasn't dead I would love to get my hands on him and choke the life out of the bastard.

"Hey now, calm down." Dimitri said suddenly. Worry clear in his features. I knew he was right, I should calm down. But something, irrational was in me.

"Calm down? Calm down? He has to pay for everything he put us through Dimitri, I wish I had dragged out his torture!" I said laughing bitterly and hysterically. I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried, and then tears were streaming down my cheeks and I was sobbing so hard I was having trouble breathing.

"Roza, its okay, breathe, deep breaths, that's it, inhale exhale. Good milaya." Dimitri kissed my forehead and I clung to him, the warmth of his body and the natural scent of him had me feeling much better. Dimitri on the other hand didn't look all that well. Though his arms were wrapped around me holding me close, his eyes told a different story. He was scared and confused that much was obvious. I smiled slightly at him wanting him to calm down.

"Just the hormones comrade. I wouldn't worry so much if I were you." His grip tightened around me as his lips crashed down on mine making me forget all coherent thoughts. Nothing mattered as our lips moved together in perfect harmony as if we'd never been apart as our tongues engaged in a battle for dominance. Despite the freezing temperature outside, I was suddenly very hot as Dimitri broke the kiss a little breathlessly. His lips trailed down placing butterfly kisses on my neck. Then he pulled away making me groan and shiver at the loss of his body heat. He chuckled softly.

"Get dressed." He said already off the bed. That teasing Russian bastard.

"Ug, for what?" He shot me a look that said do as I say but I wasn't feeling very submissive at the moment. I only rolled my eyes and laid back down snuggling in the blankets.

"Roza, now."

" Dimitri, Why?" I whined. After all I had only woken up because I was cold, and he was not there.

"If you don't I'll have to use force." He said tauntingly. I laid there not moving. He was going to have to try harder.

"You've been warned." He said suddenly pouncing on me tickling me making me scream with giggles.

"Dimittttrrrriii... S…st…stop!"

"Are you gunna get dressed?"

"Ye…yes! Just stoppp!" He smirked but stopped tickling me. I contemplated getting back under the blankets, but decided against it at the last moment.

"Can I at least shower first?" I asked but he wasn't listening, his eyes were trained on my naked body as I stretched cat like on the bed.

"See something you like?" He shook his head as I got his attention with something I had said to him so long ago. A stab of rejection hit me and I was sure it would have knocked me over if I wasn't still on the bed.

"No Roza, I see lots that I love." He said holding my gaze. I nearly melted into a puddle right then and there. 15 minutes later I was standing in the middle of piles of clothes totally unsure as to what to wear.

"Roza, are you…what are you doing?" Dimitri asked standing in the opened doorway.

"Sorry comrade, but you didn't tell me what I'm supposed to wear." He laughed and walked over. Oh boy this was going to be good Dimitri Belikov was about to help me find clothes. To my astonishment, he handed me the dress I'd worn the night he'd proposed. I looked at him then at the dress. I smiled and grabbed it from his hands. Slipping it on, I dug around for the headband I'd gotten when I went shopping with Lissa. Dimitri tossed me a jacket and boots. I grinned, and he practically dragged me down the stairs.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?" I asked. He shook his head as he led me to the front door. I stifled a sigh but followed nevertheless. When he opened the door I gasped and I was sure my jaw nearly hit the floor. A thick layer of snow covered every surface in a blanket of white. Dimitri slipped a blindfold on me making me groan. Snowflakes clung to my cheeks and hair. He led me across court then he suddenly said,

"You can open your eyes now, Roza." As he helped me take the blindfold off. I did and tears threatened to fall. We were standing on one of court's many ponds, but on one side of this one was a cabin almost like the one at the academy. Dimitri led me inside and everything sparkled with candlelight. We had donuts, and he made me French vanilla coffee after making love.

CPOV.

I smiled at Lissa as she made her way into the kitchen looking like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night which as it turned out was the truth. She'd laid beside me tossing and turning all night. It had been this way for a while, but lately it seemed to be getting worse. I know she didn't think I noticed, but I did. I saw the amount of makeup and concealer she put on everyday before leaving the house. I didn't know how Rose and everyone else didn't notice it. She didn't even return my smile only sat down in the nearest chair. I walked over placing a cup of her herbal tea in front of her but she shook her head and wrinkled her nose in disgust. I sighed. Something was definitely wrong with her, and I didn't know what it was or how to fix it. She stood walking over to me. I opened my arms to her and she gratefully accepted it as she leant in to me resting her head against my chest as a tear leaked out the corner of her eye. I tightened my grip around her. She looked so small, so fragile, so, breakable.

"Baby." I whispered in to her hair. Her arms tightened around me as more tears fell.

"What's going on, Liss?" I asked but she only shook her head. Then it all came out.

"I…I don't know. I can't keep anything down, and now I can't sleep."

"Do you think it might have to do with Rose's pregnancy?" I asked. She shook her head and sighed.

"Okay, let's get you to the doctors then."

"No…I don't want to go to the infirmary…" I shook my head. She was being so stubburn.

"Liss, we need to know what's wrong with you." She shook her head again as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't cry. I'm just trying to help, if you don't want to go to the infirmary, maybe I could get Dr. Konta to come over and give you a check-up." She nodded and at that very moment, the door flew open.

RPOV.

"What the hell is going on with her?" I asked as Christian looked up startled. I knew something was wrong the moment I opened my eyes. Lissa broke out of Christian's embrace and flew into me. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair.

"It's okay Liss, it's going to be okay." I said soothingly much like I used to back at the academy. Christian looked up at me suddenly.

"Rose, do you think you could get Dr. Konta to come give her a check-up?" He asked eyes pleading. I wasn't sure but I nodded.

"Christian, you might wanna check your pancakes," Dimitri said.

"Shit…" The pancakes were burning but sparky had the fire under control before anything happened. Soon everyone else was piling in since Lissa had invited everyone to brunch. When that was done, I called the doctor and hoped that she could come over. Lissa wasn't looking so good and she hadn't been able to keep anything down. I had a hunch as to what was wrong, but I didn't want to make any assumptions since the last time I hadn't been right. Lissa's kitten, Misty rubbed up against my leg as I dialed the doctor's number. I scooted down lifting her in my arms at the moment the doctor answered.

"Dr. Konta." She said.

"Hi, it's Rose." I said, but before I could continue she cut me off.

"Rose, are you ready for me? Is it time for the babies?" She asked sounding all bubbly and excited. I laughed and shaking my head.

"No, Dr. Konta, I was wondering if you could come over and give princess Dragomir a check-up?" She said she would and hung up.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the front door. Sydney sprang to her feet opening the door and welcoming the doctor as if this were her house. I laughed but Lissa tensed.

"Liss, calm down. This is Dr. Konta, you know her. No need to get so worked up." I said trying to calm her. Her emotions were making me cranky and irritable. The doctor gave her a general check-up, but then asked her to come to the infirmary so she could run some tests. I could tell that Lissa didn't want to go, but Christian, Dimitri and I went with her.

Lissa's entire body was tense as we waited for the doctor to come back with the results. I took her hand trying to take any lingering darkness from her, but the girl was smarter than we gave her credit for. She slammed her blocks up so I couldn't pull any darkness. I glared, but soon the door opened, and the doctor walked in.

Can anyone guess what's wrong with Lissa? And who is ready for the babies to come? Lissa's being so stubborn huh? Review!


	55. Chapter 55

A/N

Hey, guys!

Yes, I know that this is later than my usual updates, but I知 pretty busy these days and I will update as often as I can, so bare with me, please. Much love to my amazing beta mitrioselove you rock chica! Check out her stories and leave her some love, you all know she deserves it. So without further do, read, review, and enjoy!

I own nothing but the plot, but you already know that.

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 55.

LPOV.

"Princess, congratulations are in doctor says the moment she walked in the room. I felt my eyes widened and myself frown. I didn稚 understand. What the hell was she saying? I came in here complaining about lack of sleep and the inability to keep food down and she was congratulating me? I looked up at her confused. I obviously need a new doctor this one was losing its mind.

"Congratulations princess you have been showing symptoms of pregnancy so, we ran some tests and they all came back positive. In other words, you池e pregnant.I stared eyes wide. Yep, she was definitely insane.

CPOV.

O my god, never in my wildest dreams was I expecting this. Lissa and I were about to have a baby. Or well soon, like nine months, was that right? I mean sure we hadn稚 planned for it, but I知 pretty sure I致e mentioned that I wanted kids on more than a few occasions. I stared at the woman that was making this possible with a huge smile. I was sure my heart was about to explode at any moment it was pounding so hard. I frowned slightly at Lissa痴 lack of reaction. Well, maybe I shouldn稚 say lack of a reaction because she was just sitting there eyes wide staring at the doctor like she hadn稚 understood a word she壇 said. I could hear Rose sniffling and I could feel Dimitri痴 gaze on me but as I looked over to meet his gaze, they drifted to Lissa still sitting there as still as a statue.

RPOV.

I could feel Lissa痴 body posture as tense as a bowstring. Her heart was pounding pumping blood through her small body at an alarming rate, and she looked like she was having trouble breathing. Tears suddenly filled her eyes and one hand rested gently on her flat stomach as a smile graced her features. She sprang off the bed and straight into Christian痴 arms nearly knocking him over with the force.

"We池e going to have a baby Chris, can you believe it? We池e going to be parents!Christian wrapped his arms around her waist and I watched as their lips met in a passionate kiss. They were so beautiful I couldn稚 take my eyes off them. Tears threatened to fall but Dimitri took my hand and pulling me closer his lips were suddenly on mine and I zoned out for a few minutes.

When I finally came back down to earth, the doctor was setting Lissa up so she could get an ultrasound done, to determine how far along she was. Lissa looked so happy, so radiant and the grin on her face seemed permanent. This was truly a beautiful moment, but I should致e known that nothing is as it seems.

"Very good princess,The doctor stated as she informed Lissa of her pregnancy.

"Excuse, it痴 just said looking the doctor square in the eyes.

"Um, Lissa, your baby seems to be doing fine, you do need to eat though, despite the fact that you池e having problems keeping things down, you do need to eat because your baby is depending on you for nutrients and you also need to get rest. Your body is going through a change here, there痴 well, for a lack of a better way to say it, a human being growing inside you. Are we clear?Lissa nodded excitedly. She grabbed the sonogram and practically skipped out of the clinic once she壇 gotten the all clear from the doctor. I laughed and walked over to the pharmacy so I could get her the prenatal vitamins she had forgotten to pick up on her way out. Dimitri walked up beside me and we left hand in hand. Dimitri suddenly swore startling me. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Belikov,He answered. His body tensed and at that instant I knew something was very wrong.

A/N

Dun, Dun, Dun!

What do you all think just happened? What do you guys think of Lissa being pregnant? Do you think whatever just happened is going to affect Rose and hopefully make those babies pop out faster? I know this was short, but I really just wanted to get something out to you guys!Review guys, they make me happy, and encourage faster updates, hint, hint,

XX

Roza


	56. Chapter 56

A/N

Hey, guys! Thanks so much for all the love and support! You all are my motivation! Much love to my amazing beta mitrioselove! Thanks for all the work you put in to this story hun! You know we love you!

I own nothing but the plot,

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 56.

RPOV.

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. Something was seriously wrong, and I didn't know what it was which let me just say was never a good thing since I hated being out of the loop! Normally I would kick and scream to the very end trying to get answers, but the look in Dimitri's dark eyes begged me to not ask. I trusted him with everything in me, but I have never been good at taking orders especially not from him. The more I thought of disobeying though, the more I felt I had to actually obey. Dimitri never lied to me unless it was really necessary so the fact that he was doing it now meant that whatever was going on was big. If the way his body tensed in what seemed to be pure instinct or reflex, he pulled me behind him and slammed the hold button on his phone was any indication, big was an understatement.

As I walked home to get out of this dress and actually wear something presentable for the council meeting, my mind flashed back to the way Dimitri's arms encircled my waist as he pulled me as close as was humanly possible while still clothed. He'd crashed his lips down on mine with a kiss that stole my breath and threatened to send my knees weak.

"Mine, mine." He'd practically growled. I blinked and looked up. The pristine white snow I'd awaken to suddenly didn't seem all that magical any more, in all honestly it was actually melting but a glance at the sky had me wondering if I was losing my mind because it was dark almost as if it might snow again. I picked up my pace and got changed giving my bed a wistful look, I hurried out the door needing to find out what was going on at the council meeting. Lissa had been sending me messages through the bond wondering where I was and I really needed to get to her. She wasn't in any harm or a physical attack, but her emotions were wild, frantic even.

I stared in astonishment at how crowded the ballroom was. People, moroi and dhampirs alike were everywhere. There was even a crowd standing outside the ballroom, one that I'd managed to pass through thanks to my pregnant status. The last time I'd seen a crowd of moroi and dhampirs together in one room was for the elections. I was about to find a place by the wall alongside my fellow guardians, but Ekaterina Zeclos stood offering me her seat. I was a bit surprised to see her here since the last I'd heard she was living comfortably on her island, but I guess it's not often you get to see Robert Doru's son, nor do you get to see a woman whom we all thought dead for so long actually here alive and well.

"It's fine mam, I can stand." I told her but she only shook her head offering up one of those full smiles she used to give Lissa showing her yellowed teeth and missing fang.

"Now now dear, you can hardly stand in your condition, don't be stubborn, I'll be fine standing." She croaked out. The woman looked like a piece of history that had somehow made it into the future. I wanted to say no, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Luckily, Eddie saved me from doing just that.

" Parden me mam, Rose, Lissa is waiting." He said politely.

"Ah yes, the princess, well go on child won't want to keep her highness waiting." I said my goodbyes and headed off with Eddie.

"Rose!" Lissa launched herself into my arms the moment she saw me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Tasha, she…Rose, Tasha escaped."

A/N

OMG! What's Tasha up to now? For everyone that has been asking about what had Dimitri all freaked out, well now you know! Review guys? They make me happy,

XX

Roza


	57. Chapter 57

A/N

Thank you amazing people soooo much for the amazing reviews! Much love to my beta, you rock chica…you guys need to check out this one shot I wrote, it's called remembering the dragomirs. Give it a read, and tell me what you think… This chapter is dedicated to one of my amazing reviewers karendimitri, congrats on having your baby little Dimitri Ezra Carrasco, 15 hours of labour without pain meds does deserve some love! Welcome to the world little man!

I own nothing.

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 57.

TPOV.

Freedom, just the thought of it gave me chills of excitement. It was the reason I'd been so submissive though Dimitri's anger had freaked me out a bit. I wasn't used to being on the receiving end of all that fury, and I must say though, that seeing him all pissed off dark eyes and all was quite a turn on. I could only imagine the way his eyes looked when filled with lust or in the mist of passion. This wasn't done yet though, I was out of my cell, but I still had to make it out of the royal court. The worse thing, was that I didn't really have a plan, all I knew was that I needed to get out. It was amazing how easy you could get guys to do what you wanted if you gave them a quick fuck or favor. I had four guards, and I'd given all of them something except one who flat out turned me down. That stung, but I shook it off and actually tried to enjoy the guards that were actually giving me the chance. All the while though, I imagined that it was Dimitri. Every word they spoke was laced with a Russian accent, every touch was from Dimitri's hands, his lips, and most of all his cock. As I rode out my last orgasm, I noticed that something was off, the guard that had refused to fuck me was gone, he was no where in sight.

"Shit!" I said standing on legs that were a bit unsteady. Arranging the stupid dress Robert had insisted I wore, I sprang out of the cell. Surprisingly, no one tried to stop me. There seemed to be something else of importance going on, or maybe everyone was just relaxing because they had Simmons and I in custody. Little did they know that they only had Simmons. I might have been stripped of my lady status, but I still had some contacts, some people I kept close after my resurrection while the rest of the world thought I was dead. I also had contacts with some people Robert had contact with, I was practically his second in command since his son was always off surveying the moroi. It was time I got back to doing just that, Sure I would have to move our post else where since the cabin is a no go, but it's nothing I can't handle. An idea suddenly popped in to my head grabbing my cell phone, I made a call to an old friend, one I should have dropped all contact with a long time ago, but I hadn't, I couldn't. And, now I was so glad that I hadn't. He might be the only one that could help me now, the only one that would be able to distract the guardians. Sure I would have to give him something in return for his service, but well I had already given the guards a piece of me, so what did I have to lose now? A nagging voice in my head told me that it might be my life I would have to give up now, but I shook it off. I needed to stay strong, I couldn't let fear control me, not until this was done and Dimitri was mine and he would be mine.

DPOV.

I was pacing my agitation getting the best of me.

"That fucking bitch! Where the fuck could she have gone off to now!"

"Dimitri, she couldn't have gotten far, you need to calm down." Joe said. I nodded, he was right there was no way she could have gotten far. He had been the one to tell us that she'd escaped. She'd apparently tried to seduce her guards, and 3 of them had fallen into her trap. He also said she might have thrown in some compulsion as well. He wasn't sure how he had fought it, but he was glad he did because thanks to him we were all on her tail that is, until the alarms that said the court was under attack started blaring. What, the, fuck! This shit could not be happening, not right now. I was going to get my hands on that bitch, and when I did I would kill her and live to tell the tale. The Natasha Ozera I'd grown up with was long gone. She was no longer my friend, not after framing my Roza, sure it was what had brought us back together, but Rose could have died for a crime she hadn't committed and Tasha would have been let off free. Robert had bought her some time, but now he was dead and soon Tasha would be to.

RPOV.

I couldn't breathe, this was too much. This woman could not be permitted to leave court grounds. She would ruin my life if she lived. Lord knows it wouldn't be the first time she would do such. I couldn't just sit around and let her leave, she needed to die, and I had to be the one to kill the bitch. Natasha Ozera had crossed a line when she'd tried to frame me for Tatiana's death, but it was another thing entirely when she's messing with my man and my unborn babies.

"Rose, you ok?" Lissa asked worry clear on her face.

"Fine Liss, but that bitch has gone too far."

"What are you going to do? You can't fight like that." She pointed to my belly.

"Who said I need to fight? Christian could just light her on fire and I stake her."Lissa giggled.

"Rose, you know you wouldn't really be satisfied by that." I laughed and nodded. She was right. I needed to make her bleed. That bitch needed to beg for mercy at my feet and even then I wouldn't give her a chance. I would rip out her heart and feed it to her then strangle her with her own intestines before she had a chance to beg. She had taken too much, hurt too many people, it was time for her to leave this world never to return. I was suddenly snapped out of my musings by the alarms blaring.

"Oh Fuck!" Megan and Lissa, yes, Lissa shrieked at the same exact moment. I stood up pulling Lissa behind me, didn't matter that I couldn't really fight, the mantra they come first rang through my head.

"Liss, no matter what happens, no matter what you hear or feel through the bond, you run, don't look back just run, ok?"

"But Rose, I…"

"Run! That's final Liss, you run, get out of here." Dimitri's first lesson ran through my head, if you don't have a weapon, you run. I wasn't unarmed, I had my stake, but Lissa was right, I couldn't really fight. That didn't mean I wasn't going to try but that thought went out the window when a sharp pain had me clutching my belly, and water suddenly gushed out between my legs.

"Holy shit! Rose, you need to get to the infirmary, now!" I nodded at Lissa knowing there was no point in arguing. These babies wanted out, they were coming and they were coming now.

"But I'm not full term!"

"IT doesn't matter Rose, come on!" Megan pulled up a wheelchair from no where and practically pulled me down cutting off any further arguments. There wasn't anything I could do to stop this birth now if I wanted to. It was time, my babies were coming, and they were coming at this exact moment when court was under attack and I had no idea where their father was.

A/N

OMG! What do you guys think is going to happen? Who did Tasha call? Is the court really under attack or is it just a way of distracting the guardians? And most importantly, what about Rose and the babies now? Are they going to be ok if the court is really under attack? I'll update soon, but you all have to review! They make me happy,

XX

Roza


	58. Chapter 58

A/N

Hey, guys!

Thanks you guys soooooo much for all the reviews! You all are amazing! Your support is overwhelming! So thank you, I can never get tired of saying how much I appreciate it! Much love to my amazing beta Mitrioselove who let me just say is pretty amazing herself! Please go check out her newest story Sweet Treats, its bond to be a great one! Thanks for all the work you put into this story hun! And for always leaving me a review even though you know what's gunna happen! You know I totally love you! Ok, I'm done being all sappy, and I know you all just wanna read so I'll shut up now

I own nothing but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 58.

APOV.

I saw Megan and Lissa as they sat Rose down in the chair, I'd been standing there the whole time, but neither of them even noticed me. They were too busy with their conversation, and I was a bit distracted with my beautiful golden eyed girl. But all hell broke loose when the alarms began blaring. Everyone who had gathered for the council meeting scattered all over, to safety or to get to family members and guardians. Even Sydney who had been totally distracted by me only moments earlier tensed up and I could see the shift in her aura. She looked up at me eyes sparkling and that passion she always kept hidden reflecting clearly in her stance and in those slightly golden brown eyes I love so much.

"I have to go." She said softly.

"Go where, Sage?" I asked playing dumb. I knew she wanted to help, but I didn't want to let her go, not when it was obvious that something big was about to go down. I would protect her with the same passion Dimitri protected Rose with.

"Adrian, court might be under attack, they could use my help, and you know that." She said concern flashing in her eyes. I nodded and pulled her in for one more kiss knowing that arguing with her was pointless; this woman was as stubborn as Rose on crack sometimes. She kissed me back for a few moments before pulling away. Worry filled me, but I knew she could help out, she had so much offer and after this I was going to make sure everyone knew and saw that.

"I promise I'll be careful," She said. I nodded, she knew just what I was worried about, but it wasn't very surprising, she always knew. It was amazing that I had found someone who knew me so well, I never thought I could be this in sync with someone. She knew me just like I knew her, and it was an amazing feeling, one I never wanted to lose.

I made my way over to Rose and the gang at the exact moment her water broke splashing water all over my pants. It took me a few moments to move, but by the time I did move, Lissa and Megan were wheeling her out. I took off in a slight jog so I could catch up with them. I knew Rose would start freaking out soon and she would need some friends around to keep her calm.

"Adrian What are you doing here? Where were you?" Lissa asked eyes wild. If it had been any other time I would have laughed, Lissa was always the perfect picture of calm. It was surprising, either she was pulling Rose's frantic emotions or she was simply freaking out. Something told me this had nothing to do with the bond, this was all happening at once and I myself was trying to keep calm.

"I've been there the whole time," I said. I smiled slightly, she was losing it, and I was going to witness hell breaking loose.

"Adrian…wha…what…what happened to your…what happened to your pants?" Rose gasped out. She was doing a pretty good job of keeping the pain hidden, but it was obvious from the look of her aura. It was even obvious because her eyes filled with tears at simply asking me that question. I wished there was something I could do to take the pain away, but I knew Rose would be mad later. As much as she hated the pain, she would hate it more if she didn't get to experience this moment. I looked up and realized that the others and Rose were waiting on an answer.

"That's what happens when a certain dhampir decides to spill her baby water all over me." I said teasingly as I tried to lighten the mood. But then it hit me, I had her water break over me. I grimaced causing a small smile to form on Rose's face, she was never going to let me live this down.

RPOV.

I gave him a funny look. I hadn't seen him around when my water broke, but here he was wearing the proof. I was barely able to smile and I was about to say something to him, but a sharp pain hit making me clench my fists and bite my bottom lip to keep from crying out. I couldn't breathe. This was too much. And I knew something was missing but what could it be?

"Hey Rose, come on deep breaths…" Lissa said voice soothing. But while her voice usually calmed me, it didn't work this time, if anything, it only made me angry. I mean seriously breath what did she think I was doing before?

"Lissa?" I asked voice surprisingly calm. She looked up at me green eyes dimmer than usual. And I knew they were about to pale even more

"Do you have any idea how this feels?" She shook her head. She knew what was coming next.

"Then shut the fuck up!" I screamed. Lissa flinched, but she didn't comment.

"Fuck!" I screamed again as we entered the clinic. This could not be happening right now. And shit I had broken so many bones, and yet this pain was killing me.

"This hurts so fucking much!"

"Ahh, I thought I heard a Hathaway in labour," A female voice said. I closed my eyes trying to keep the pain at bay. That and the snappy comment that was on the tip of my tongue.

"Rose, come on sweety, let's get you checked out." My eyes flew open. What the hell was happening.

"Doctor?" I asked. I wasn't sure, for all I knew, I could be fucking hallucinating this pain was so bad. She laughed making me glare. Seriously was she insane, no one should laugh at a lady in labor let alone a Hathaway in labor.

"The one and only Rose, now come on." She wheeled me along and as she instructed me to climb up on the bed, it really hit me. This was it. The moment I had been waiting for.

"Shit! Rose, you're already 9 centimeters dilated."

"What does that mean for me?" I asked voice shaking. I couldn't make my mind function, but I knew I couldn't shut down now. My babies were depending on me.

"It means that the babies are coming now. There's no more waiting."

"Now? What? No!" They couldn't be aloud to come out yet. And then it hit me, what was missing. Dimitri wasn't here. I suddenly felt the urge to push. I clenched my legs as a scream ripped from my lips.

"Rose, there's nothing you can do, you need to push."

"Like hell I do." I snapped. He needed to be here, he just had to I could not do it without him.

"Doctor, in case you haven't noticed, Dimitri isn't here. He's already missed so much, I can't let him miss their birth to!" Tears filled my eyes, as I tried to hold them back. It was all in vain though, because a sob ripped it's way out of my chest and the tears began to flow freely down my cheeks. The pain wouldn't stop either. The door suddenly opened and my breath caught in my throat. Standing there was none other than my mother.

"Mom!" I wanted to hug her, but it hurt too much to move. She looked down at me, and wrapped her arms around me. I swear I saw tears in her eyes. The urge to push came again and this time I couldn't fight it, I pushed hard screams ripping from my lips. The door opened again and his scent filled my nostrils. Dimitri was here.

The events that followed happened so quickly I couldn't believe it. Almost as if his arrival was the strength I needed, I was able to get one baby out.

"Very good Rose!" The doctor said excitement clear in her voice.

"Baby A is a girl!" One of the nurses squealed. She reminded me so much of Lissa who squealed with excitement right after anything exciting, and right now it did not annoy me one bit. I looked up at Dimitri who was already looking at me and smiled. As our little girl made her first cry tears filled my eyes, and this time I didn't try to hold them back. These were happy tears, The doctor brought her over and placed her in Dimitri's arms since I had another baby to get out. I looked up at her, and I saw a tear stream down Dimitri's cheek. I reached up and wiped it away.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the happy moment, but we still have baby B to get out." The doctor said a warm smile on her lips.

A/N

OMG! A girl! Baby A is a girl! Anyone else about to die of excitement? So, how is Dimitri there? Is the court really under attack? What do you guys think is gunna happen next? What about the gender of baby B? I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm not really good at writing this sort of things…tell me what you think? Reviews make me happy, hint, hint

XX

Roza


	59. Chapter 59

A/N

Hey, guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! You all rock! Much love to my amazing beta Mitrioselove! You know I love you hun, thanks for all the work you put into this story! Be sure to check out her newest story guys, it's called sweet treats! Ok, I'm done, I'll let you read the much anticipated chapter!

I own nothing but the plot and a few selected characters!

It Takes You + My Family TO Complete Me.

Chapter 59.

DPOV.

"Ahh!" Roza screamed. "I can't do this! It hurts so fucking bad!" I wanted to tell her she did not have a choice but after a few punches and kicks my way I had learned it best to keep my mouth shut. It had been 15 minutes, and baby B as the doctors and nurses were calling it still wasn't out yet. Sometime ago the doctors had told her that they could see the babies hair, but we hadn't made that much progress since then. And apparently the crowning process was the worse part, a part that poor Roza decided I needed to know sucked majorly, in her words not mine.

"You can do it Roza," I coaxed gently as I wiped some sweat off her forehead. She swore again and pushed my hand off. I let it go knowing she meant no harm, I had to admit the process looked painful as fuck, one I would never admit to, but I would never want to go through.

"Dimitriiiii! I fucking hate you! This is all your fault! You should've just kept your dick in your fucking pants! We wouldn't have been in this situation if you had!" I flinched slightly not used to having all her anger directed at me, a snappy retort sprang to my lips but I kept it shut knowing that it would do nothing to help. I had, had enough of her wrath aimed at me in the last few hours to last me a lifetime. Instead I said,

"I know baby, but you can do this, come on love just a few more pushes." My fingers instinctively went to stroke her hair. A small sob broke free from her throat as tears leaked out her eyes. I immediately felt horrible there was nothing I could do to make her feel better, what kind of man was I if I could not even ease my woman's pain.

"Come on Rose, just a few more pushes." The doctor said voice calm but soothing at the same time. It really hit me then the amount of times she had to do this a day. Not a job I would want, the wrath of a strigoi was something I could deal with, not a woman in labor.

"Dimitri, I swear when this is done, you're getting a fucking bisectemy!" Rose fumed. This time I did flinched, a full out flinch that had the doctor laughing. I absently mindly grabbed for my poor manhood, and gave Rose a concerned look. Rose grabbed her legs and attempted another push, but it lacked the energy she had been exerting before. It killed me to see her in this much pain knowing that I couldn't do a single thing about it. I held her legs and looked up trying to hold her gaze. Her eyes reflected the pain she obviously felt and it broke my heart a little. She held on to my gaze as if her life depended on it, and as if she'd gotten the strength she needed she pushed with more force than before. With a scream that broke my heart, baby B's head was out and a few minutes later our little angel's first cry could be heard loud and strong. Tears threatened my eyes as I thought that now I was truly a father, something I never thought I could be, much less with Rose.

"Another girl!" The nurse squealed excitement clear in her movements. Rose laid there trying to catch her breath tears streaming down her face. I leant down and kissed her forehead then my lips trailed down to her lips. Happiness filled me, a sense of being complete, something we were missing that we did not even know we needed. A family, I had my own family.

"You did it love, our angels are here and they're safe." I told her softly but to my astonishment, she shook her head.

"No comrade, we did it." She said emphasizing on we. I smiled down at her and wiped the tears off her face. The doctor smiled at us and asked if I wanted to clip the umbilical cord. I shook my head and looked expectantly at Rose since I'd already clipped the other baby's umbilical cord. Rose smiled and took hold of the scissors. She gently clipped the cord all the while a grin lit up her face. The nurse wheeled the other baby closer and the doctor checked Rose out. Satisfied at what she found, she told her to rest and they would keep them over night for observation much to Rose's dismay. I couldn't stop staring as the doctor proceeded to show Rose how to hold the babies when breast feeding. This was a miracle and I still found I couldn't believe this. Rose handed me one of the babies as she tried breast feeding the one she was holding. I looked down at the tiny but beautiful angel nestled snuggled in my arms. As I stared at my family, I vowed that nothing nor no one would ever hurt them. Rose and I switched babies as a comfortable silence enveloped us. The doctor and Janine had left a while ago, and now it was just Rose and I and the babies. Janine had gushed about how cute they were, but in the end she'd left to go join the guardians. She didn't say so for fear of worrying Rose, but it was clear in her eyes, so was the pride and love.

"So, comrade, what should we name them?" Rose asked not even looking at me. All of her attention was trained on the angel in her arms. The babies though identical twins didn't actually look identical. One of them was the splitting image of Rose while the other looked like me except with Rose's hair and lips.

"Alexandra," I said looking at her. It just seemed to fit. She smiled.

"And Sophia!" She said excitement clear in her voice. I nodded falling instantly in love with the names.

"Lexi and Sophie." I said smiling. Rose nodded. This moment was perfect something I would remember for the rest of my life.

"Welcome to the world Sophie." She cooed to the baby in her arms. The one who looked like me. I pulled Lexi closer to my chest as her eyes fluttered slightly. The sight melted my heart and suddenly I knew these girls would soon turn me into putty in their tiny hands.

"How about middle names Roza?" I asked knowing that she and Lissa had been going crazy about things like this. Though at the time I did not understand why, now the excitement was too much to handle. We would be naming these angels, raising them, molding them into the wonderful women they would someday become.

"I've always wanted to name one of my babies after Liss," She says looking unsure. "But if you don't like it, then…" I cut her off.

"I know you've always wanted to do this, Roza and I aprove general. I said teasingly as I tried to get her to relax. It worked as she smiled at me. And I seriously thought the idea was wonderful, Lissa and her had been through so much together.

"So Alexandra Vasalissa Belikova?" She asked and I nodded.

"What about Sophie?" I asked wanting her to choose. After all she went through it was the least I could do.

RPOV.

"I was thinking Saskia." I said looking up at Dimitri. He smiled but I could see the question in his eyes.

"She was my grandmother on my mother's side." I told him. He smiled and nodded. I didn't have many memories of her, but I did remember baking cookies with her. It was where I'd developed my love for her famous honey cookies, and I remembered that she'd always sent me cookies and candies as well as books and pictures for the first few months at the academy months that had been hard for me, she made the fear leave and made sure I was comfortable, and had even come and visit but she'd died peacefully in her sleep a few months later. Dimitri gave me a sympathetic look and I remembered that I'd told him the story before, and he knew it was going through my mind at the moment. I looked down at Sophie.

"Sophia Saskia Belikova." I said grinning. It did have a ring to it, just like Lexi's name did.

Sometime later when the babies were asleep I curled up beside Dimitri who I'd made it clear to that he wasn't leaving my side. Not that he had objected, he was in a state of awe and could not keep his eyes off the girls, just like me I knew he was having a hard time believing that they were ours, made from us and our love. In that moment court wasn't under attack, there was just me and my little family. Then I realized that I wasn't even sure if court was actually under attack.

"Comrade?" I asked softly. Slightly scared to ask.

"mmm, Roza?" He was lost in thought eyes strained on the girls.

"Is the court really under attack? What about Tasha?" I spat her name my face twisting in disgust. That woman had brought forth so much pain and suffering. Dimitri's arms tightened around my waist and he nodded. I looked up his face took on a hard look eyes hard and unreadable. That startled me. I'd always been able to read his emotions from his eyes, but now his eyes only looked cold, hard and most of all unreadable.

"You wanna go fight, don't you?" I asked already knowing the answer. His body was tense as if he was waiting for some unsuspecting strigoi to walk in to a cruel and unforgiving death. He nodded. But he also seemed hesitant, he looked over at the girls again he did not want to leave us.

"Then go, go and get Tasha, kill that bitch for both of us." I said disgust dripping from my voice. That woman had lived far too long, ruined far too much. I knew Dimitri had to kill her, it was the only way he would get peace. He had come to the realization that the woman he had grown up with was gone, replaced by a cold heartless bitch who didn't give a shit about anyone or anything. I saw him hesitate, but I shook my head. This had to be done or we would never get peace.

"I'm not some helpless damsel in distressed, comrade. I could take care of myself, and you know it." He chuckled softly and stood to leave, but as he took a few steps, the door opened and in walked none other than the woman Dimitri was about to go hunt. Tasha Ozera stood before us her long black hair flowing down her back like a waterfall. The corner of her lips stained with scarlet. Her eyes were wild. There was no trace of the woman I'd met so long ago at that cabin back at St. Vladamirs.

Joe POV.

"What the fuck!" I shreaked as my eyes landed on Tasha. She was standing over someone poised to sink her fangs into her neck. I looked passed Tasha and my eyes widened as they caught sight of those wild curls I found my fingers itching to run through. Staking the strigoi I'd been fighting, I ran over to Tasha.

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She pulled away and I pulled my hand back and slapped her in the face making her head turn to the other side with the force. She glared at me but I got distracted as strigoi came over to us. I was too caught up in the fight that I hadn't notice her shift and bury her fangs into Amber's neck. I did hear Amber's screams of terror though. That was enough to fuel my will to fight. I tore through the line of strigoi that were lining up around Tasha like they were nothing but warm bread, and soon made my way to Amber's side. I punched Tasha in the head making her rip her fangs out of Amber's neck.

Amber in the meantime wasn't doing so well. She like the guardians and some of the moroi were fighting using her elemental magic. She was a force to be reckoned with. The girl used her fire magic as if she'd been trained to do so for years, and maybe she had indeed been trained. She could throw a few mean punches and kicks as well but I was getting distracted again by my thoughts. I grabbed Amber up in my arms who was weakened by the bloodloss and the amount of energy she'd been exerting as I took off in a jog to the clinic. She leant her head against my shoulder, and I felt the need to protect her, to make sure no one ever hurt her ever again.

A/N

OMG! So now we know! The court is indeed under attack, and Rose had twin girls! But what's in store for them now? Is Tasha going to get her hands on any of them? Will Dimitri kill her? Or are you guys rooting for Rose to do so? What's going on with Joe and Amber? Is this a love story waiting to happing? Only time will tell, but you guys need to review! I swear I'm addicted! JK…but seriously, review? They make me happy!

XX

Roza


	60. Chapter 60

_**Mitroselove here, sorry it took me so long to edit this. I was on vacation. So please forgive Roza and I... But enjoy!**_

A/N

Hey, lovelies! So I could never get tired of saying thank you, you all are my motivation to write! So thank you all soooo very much for all the amazing reviews! Much love to all my guest reviewers too! Virtual hugs and Dimitri/Danila to my amazing, awesome, did I say amazing? Beta Mitrioselove, you rock chica! Guys, I have posted a oneshot on here, it's called sexting Russian! Yes, sounds dirty doesn't it? Go check out the other oneshots I've written as well. Remembering the dragomirs, and that little moment which was written by mitrioselove and I! Go check out sweet treats as well! It's mitrioselove's newest story, and it's amazing! Sorry for the really long A/N, but It was necessary? :d

I own nothing but the plot!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 60.

DPOV.

What the fuck? Who was the idiot to let her in? Didn't they know that she was the reason court was under attack? I was starting to see red, this woman had done her last wrongful deed. She was the reason for everyone's misery, and she was very much aware of that fact. Because of her my Roza had fucking nightmares about being stuck in a fucking godforsaken cell! Then being killed by the guardians. The anger that shot through me at the sight of her was a bit startling, but I welcomed it like an old friend. This woman was no friend of mine, but the hate I had for her was becoming a familiar feeling.. She was going to die, and she was going to die by my hands. As much as I wished there was another way, another means of getting her out of our lives, I knew there was none, she had been killed once and that had not been enough, this time I would make sure she would stay dead. Natasha Ozera had to die, if she didn't, we'd never get a moment's peace. I hated that bit of weakness, I couldn't shake that awareness, she had been my childhood friend, this was not how it was supposed to turn out. But she had made her bed and now she would have to lie in it and she would, if I Dimitri Belikov had anything to say about it.

Speaking of the bitch, she wasn't even making a move to do anything. She was just standing there staring at the cots near to Roza's bed. Rose on the other hand wasn't taking any chances. She instantly dropped to the ground in a defensive crouch in front of the girls. I didn't blame her one bit, because I soon joined her, this was my family and nothing was going to harm them.

TPOV.

I hadn't intended to come here, but looks like fate that cruel bitch had other plans. I'd been stalking that asshole of a guardian who had taken the former strigoi, but I'd lost him. Damn the dhampirs and their fast reflexes and their sneakiness! I had once wanted to be like them, but in reality now I hated them. Sure it was what made them great for guardians, but that was beside the point, right now their greatness was ruining everything for me, and there was one in specific I hated most right now. He was interrupting my plan. Or so I thought until my eyes lit on the babies Rose was currently guarding. So the children that were supposedly Dimitri's had finally made their appearance. Well, not for very long, not if I had anything to say about it. I just needed to find a moment when Rose would let her guard down then I could make my move. Yes. They were babies, but they were her babies.

RPOV.

I stared at Tasha, I could see a plan forming in her head, I wasn't sure how I knew, but I knew she was planning, and I could not let her execute that plan, it would surely injure my babies. Well she could bet her ass that she was not going to get through with whatever she was planning. It was kind of like an intuition or a gut instinct. I'd always trusted my gut, and it hadn't been wrong before. Right now warning bells were going off in my head. We all just kind of stood there not sure what to do. Dimitri snapped out of it first though. Even thought I wanted to go first, I knew I was no where near able to defeat her, I had just given birth to not one but two babies, I was tired, sore, and close to clasping.

"Tasha, didn't I make it clear the last time I saw you? I don't want to see you ever again! Why the fuck are you even here?" I knew he was wondering the same thing I was. Who had let her in? How had she gotten in here without being seen? The answer came in the form of the necklace she held in her hands. It was the same charm she'd been wearing in Robert's domain, and most of the people here hadn't seen her as Netanya, the spirit was still strong in the necklace. I met his gaze and held it nodding slightly to her hands. I saw it in his eyes the moment he made the connection. His face stayed blank as he stared her down.

"I hadn't planned on coming here." She said simply. Was that blood staining the corners of her mouth? I know I'd noticed the scarlet on her lips earlier, but it hadn't hit me until now that it could actually be blood. The babies were asleep so peacefully, that I was almost afraid to move for fear of waking them, my poor innocent angels. But I pushed myself seeing that she wasn't making any movements of coming close to them. I walked over and stopped beside Dimitri.

"So why are you here then?" I asked my voice low, threatening. I was trying to distract her, something I knew I was able to do, it was a specialty of mine. She simply shook her head.

"So, Rose are you ready to tell us just whose spawns they are?" Oh no! She did not just say that. I felt my control slipping, suddenly I did not feel so tired or sore. How many times did we need to make it clear to this bitch? Was she hard of hearing? Not that any of this mattered, no matter what she would always go after me, wanting, needing Dimitri.

"I already told you they're Dimitri's, but you obviously don't believe that so you know what Tasha? It doesn't matter what you think. You could go fuck yourself for all I care." My voice was surprisingly calm showing no trace of the fury hidden within.

What happened next happened so fast I wasn't sure I could even follow. Tasha moved with that inhuman speed that all moroi excelled at, but it was obvious she could move faster though not by much, but she had been a martial arts teacher, and she could fight. Not to mention that she worked with Robert Doru. Sure the man had been crazy, but he was competent enough to ensure that the people working for him were fit and trained often. Tasha had obviously passed all her tests. She made a run for the cots near my hospital bed and grabbed one of the babies. I stood there stunned. How the fuck did she do that? My baby was in this monsters hands. I would have missed it if I'd blinked. Dimitri was on her heals though, and I followed soon after.

"No one messes with the Belikovs except for me." I growled. Tasha's fire magic flared and her fangs were poised to break the tender skin of Sophie's neck. I suddenly understood her plan. The fucking bitch was trying to turn. Well, she wasn't going to kill my baby to accomplish her sick twisted goal. Dimitri looked at me and I saw the plan in his eyes. In the next instant his legs shot out knocking Tasha on her ass and extinguishing the fire around her. I dropped to the ground and took Sophie from her. She was too flustered to react. Serves her right to we were trained guardians. We had been trained to take control of situations like these since we could walk.

LPOV.

I could feel Rose's anguish through the bond, but I had been lectured to stay with the rest of moroi, Adrian included. It didn't matter that we had people fighting out there. No, I couldn't even get them to budge when I used my royal status. They only told me that that was more of a reason for me to stay safe. Christian, Jill and Sydney were out there fighting, but we had to sit here and be good? Hell no. I was stronger than they thought, more useful. My best friend needed help, and I was going to give it to her.

"Oh no, I know that look." Adrian said suddenly.

"What look?" I was not even sure what he was talking about. Normally Rose was the one with the look.

"The look that says you're done being good," He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have any such look, Adrian." He glared at me.

"Lissa?"

"Ok, ok Rose needs help, and I am going to help her." I said leaving no room for argument. To my surprise, he only nodded and stood with me.

"No, na-uh, you are not coming along!"I was not going to risk his life too.

"I'm pretty badass cousin, come on you know you could use my help," I stared at him, he was slightly right, any help would be better than none.

"Adrian," I sighed and rolled my eyes at his arrogance He stuck his tongue out.

"Fine, but only because we have no time to waste." I growled. I filled him in on the way, and slipping on a charm I'd been making just for something like this, I handed one to Adrian. The charm obscured our identities; they were actually much like the ones I'd made when Rose, Eddie and I had busted Victor out of prison, only these were 10 times more powerful. I'd learnt a lot since then, I was no longer that naïve girl I'd been back then. I'd grown up a lot in these 4 years.

As we walked into Rose's hospital room, I wasn't very surprised to find that nothing had changed, after all I had been keeping an eye on things through the bond. Tasha stood there 2 fireballs in her hands as Rose and Dimitri moved around defending said fireballs. Once again, the babies were left unprotected, but Tasha had long since gotten the message that she couldn't hurt these angels with their parents around and still standing. I knew Rose and Dimitri wanted to just take her out already, but their movements weren't all they wanted them to be as they kept throwing eyes on the babies. And Rose was wearing quickly, she was not healed. That was why I was here. Walking over without being noticed by Tasha was very easy. She was too distracted with Rose and Dimitri Plus no one else was a threat to her. But getting close to the babies without Rose or Dimitri noticing? Not so easy. Rose's eyes widened as she noticed it was me, but Dimitri was giving me the evil eye. Rose walked over and whispered something in his ear and his attention went back to Tasha who to my astonishment was on the ground her eyes wide as a scream ripped passed her lips.

"You fucking bitch, they are coming to get you. You might have raised their son, but you shipped him off to the academy the moment he was of age. Would you have done that to your own child?"

"Stop!" I shrieked. I needed to keep my cool here and not let out his identity, but Adrian wasn't helping. He was compelling her and lord only knew what she was seeing. If I had to guess? Something to do with Christian's parents. His eyes were wild and I could see in his aura he was no longer with us. The darkness had taken over and unless we could get him back under control fast, Tasha wasn't going to like what would happen. Neither would we.

A/N

OMG! So, Tasha is still alive, and has Adrian gone over the deep end? Will they be able to calm him down? Who will kill Tasha? Will they kill her? Let me know what you all think, reviews make me happy, hint hint, it's my addiction, :D If you all want another quick update, then review? Please? :D

XX

Roza


	61. Chapter 61

A/N

Hey, guys! Thanks so very much for all the love! You always amaze me! Important A/N at the bottom, please read? :D Much love to my amazing beta mitrioselove! Thanks for all the work you put into this story hun! Check out her stories guys, especially sweet treats! That's her newest story. Also, check out the oneshots on my profile! Remembering the Dragomirs, sexting Russian, and that little moment. Mitrioselove and I wrote that last one together while roll playing, give them a read and tell me what you think! Anyway, I'll just let you get to the chapter now!

I own nothing but the plot and a few selected characters!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 61.

APOV.

I could feel the darkness taking over, and while I would usually freak out about that, this time I welcomed it like an old friend. Everything Tasha had put us through flashed in my mind's eye only fueling an already raging fire. I was angry, bubbling with fury, but I liked the feeling it was right. Like a volcano that had been dormant, the darkness raged inside me bubbling like hot lava, lava that need to burst out. I wanted to scream with it's intensity, scream with all the rage, all the hurt that this woman had put us through, but I did none of that. No, instead I gave the darkness full reign letting it guide me. I was well aware that I shouldn't have done it, but I wanted, no needed to make her hurt, I finally understood what Rose had told me before. She needed to pay and while I couldn't simply beat her into a pulp, the urge was there, the need to harm her, kill her. I wasn't very good with physical blows, but mental blows? Well that was in no way foreign to me; in fact, it fit in quite well in my territory. And I was about to give her a taste.

Looking at the innocent lives laying fast asleep in their cots totally oblivious to what was going on around them, I felt my resolve strengthened. Natasha Ozera had hurt too many people. I didn't exactly want to kill her, no I would leave that for Rose and Dimitri, but I did want to make her pay. So, using the first offensive thing that popped in my already messed up mind, I locked gazes with her and gave spirit full reign. For once I Adrian Ivashkov was going to use my element for bad. I didn't want to really, but I had to. I was very protective of the people I loved, and because of her, my wife was out there fighting strigoi that no doubt were following her led. That in itself was another thing. Strigoi never worked together, so why were they working for Tasha? That was beside the point now, for now my main focus was to make this bitch pay. A thrill ran through me as she dropped to the ground her mind being assaulted by images I was planting in it.

TPOV.

"Nooo!" God make it stop!" This was too much. How could they hate me? They were family. Family didn't hate family. I'd always lived like that up until recently when I attacked Rose even though I knew how much it would hurt Lissa, hell I knew it would even hurt Christian. He feigned hating her, but I knew he loved her like a sister, and anything that hurt Lissa hurt him too. Well, it didn't matter, that messed up depressed bitch was no family of mine. Lissa was only dragging Christian down. I would never understand what he saw in her. In my eyes, she was nothing but a child. A broken girl who'd lost everything that meant something to her. She could go insane any day and maybe, maybe she would even welcome it. It would take her away from all the politics and she wouldn't have to worry about hurting her slave of a guardian Rose Hathaway. But I needed to push her to that end; I needed her to hurt Rose so badly that no matter how many spirit charms they put on her no one would be able to fix her. She too would lose her mind, she'd go insane and Dimitri would finally see that he belonged with me. Rose was nothing but a nuisance, a pain in my royal ass.

"You bitch! They're coming for you. You sent their son off to the academy the moment he was of age. Would you have done that to your own child?"

"No, I…I had to! I couldn't let the guardians come for him!"

"That's a poor excuse Tasha, we trusted you!" My brother's booming cold voice said. I hadn't realized up until that moment that I'd closed my eyes, but now they flew open and stared right into the red rimmed eyes of Lucas and Moira.

"No! No! You guys are dead! The guardians killed you! I was there! I saw you die!" This could not be happening, this was my horrible past, my worse fear.

"That doesn't matter bitch!" I flinched at my sister-in-law's cold hard voice. In life, we had always been close. It unnerved me to no end now that she was sinking to her knees near me. I couldn't hold in the scream that tore from my lungs when I saw her fangs near my neck.

Then, she bit down breaking the skin.

LPOV.

"Oh fuck! This is bad." I had no time to pay attention to my vocabulary at the moment, but Rose sure as hell did. That was a shock in itself, was this seriously the right time?

"Vasalisa Dragomir," She declared, "Swearing is bad! God doesn't approve of such language!" I unwillingly rolled my eyes at her. I was running out of options here.

I had no idea how to help Adrian. His aura was completely black except for the bursts of gold that flared occasionally when he summoned spirit or used it in huge bursts. I knew eventually he would pass out from the amount of effort he was putting forth, but that didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon. Adrian was stronger than many gave him credit for, and like me he too had learned to control his power. Usually that was a great thing, but right now, it was bad really bad. Adrian was not a cruel person, but right now he was being just that. Sometimes though spirit became too much and the darkness would take over. Somehow I felt like something else was going on here. It was almost like Adrian was letting the darkness control him. Immediately I shook my head clearing it of such thoughts. He wouldn't do that, right? He would never willingly use his spirit for evil?

"Liss, what do we do?" Rose asked her dark eyes zoning in on a riving Tasha. I shook my head. I did not care what happened to her, but him, no Adrian could not sink to this.

"I don't know. I can't get him to look at me so I can't compel him." I needed something, some help.

"I'll just knock him out then." Dimitri said matter of fact. I was about to nod, but Rose shook her head

"You can't do that." I looked at her in shock, it was not like he was going to kill him, or really even hurt him.

"Roza, it might be the only thing that will work now. He is too far gone." Rose's eyes darkened. What was going on with her?

"Dimitri, we are not doing it." She practically growled. Sensing an argument about to happen, I glared at them both instantly shutting them up. No one was used to me flipping out, so it always freaked them out when I did. Right now I was grateful for that and used it to my advantage.

"Rose, do you have a better idea?" I asked challenging her. She gave me a weird look. Through the bond I could feel her confusion at my sudden fierceness. Well that made two of us. But I had no time for this I had to help Adrian. Something was happening and it would only get worse if I let it continue.

"We are wasting time here. Do you have a better idea?" I asked again when she didn't answer. Her eyes shot up to meet mine then she looked away and straight at Dimitri. Her face changed into one of the famous Mazur glares and she said:

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Dimitri and I looked at her to continue but another scream from Tasha had me looking away with a grimancing.

"We need to get Sydney." Rose stated. A lot easier said than done, I thought.

"Sydney? But wh..." I suddenly got it.

"You mean like how Dimitri always calms you down?" Why had I not thought of it. Violence was not my usually first choice.

"Exactly." At that moment, the door opened and in walked none other than Sydney with Christian on her heals.

SPOV

"Have you all..." Christian cut himself off as those ice blue eyes zoned in on the woman on the ground screams ripping from her parted lips as she suddenly clawed at her skin. I however saw him the moment I opened the door. I wasted no time on walking over to him. Dimitri tried to stop me but I only glared. Shaking my head, making sure he would not stop me.

"Dimitri, you know you would've done the same thing if this were Rose." He nodded and let me go the rest of the way.

"Adrian," I said hoping he would look over at me. He didn't though and I was starting to see why Dimitri didn't want me to get too close. He bared his fangs and all at me. I flinched, but I was not about to give up. I wrapped my arms around his neck making him look over at me, but he didn't break the connection he had on Tasha. It was like my Adrian was in there, but buried too deep for me to find, but I was not going to give up.

"Adrian, come on you need to fight it baby, this isn't you." I coaxed hoping to God he would listen to me. He didn't.

CPOV.

You know how you're supposed to feel at least some compassion for a family member when they're in pain no matter what they've done? Well, I felt none of that as I looked at the woman who'd practically raised me all my life. Instead, I wanted her dead. I felt nothing but disgust as I stared at her. There was none of the usual oh she's my aunt fuzzy feelings going on within me. The woman that had raised me died the day she messed with Rose. Not to mention she died after her trial, I had let her go, I had gone on with my life. The woman before me was no one I knew. Instead I looked over at Adrian. He was attempting to fight Sydney off. I was worried for her, for him.

"Adrian, come on, you need to fight this. It's just spirit baby. Let it go." She said as she fought him right back. Adrian threw clumsy punches in every which direction at Sydney, but she blocked every one. The lack of hitting her was only making him angrier. Finally, he let go of the hold he had on Tasha. His gaze focused on Sydney and not in a friendly way. Lissa made a mad dash over to the pair. Sydney was on top of him keeping him on the ground.

"Adrian," Lissa called. He looked up and glared at her. A growl ripped from my lips at that look.

"Don't look at her like that!" I was sure it was the wrong thing to do, but this whole situation was driving me insane.

"Easy Christian," Rose said coming to stand next to me.

RPOV.

I felt the magic well up inside her only moments before I saw it seize Adrian. What was happening before me scared me. Adrian was not this, not even on his worse days did he act evil. He was happy, forgiving. He was Adrian, and this was not him.

"Let it go. You don't want to fight Sydney. You love her." Lissa's voice was soothing, calm and the look on Adrian's face relaxed into something familiar. The tension drained from his body and he looked up at Sydney his gaze full of love. She smiled down at him.

"Hi," She said crashing her lips to his.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" She said tears welling up in her eyes. I looked away then giving them the moment they required. My eyes again zoned in on Tasha who was coming to her feet. Her eyes hardened when she saw me watching her and I felt my temper spark.

DPOV.

"Easy Roza," I said but my blood was boiling. I couldn't help myself. I walked slowly over to Tasha whose eyes widened as I advanced. She made no attempt to move away probably thinking I was about to pull her into my arms or something. Well, she couldn't be more wrong. That woman was never going to learn that I could never love her. She was nothing to me. I was done wishing that there was another way to get rid of her. I had finally excepted that death was the only way that would be possible. She had lived long enough. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and oddly calm, I twisted. There was a violent crack. Her eyes widened further, and I think it was in that moment before all the life was drained out of her did she realize that I would never care for her like that. Her body sagged and finally fell to the ground with a deafening thump. I wasted no time, the only thing in my mind was she needs to pay. I grabbed my stake and shoved it over and over into her heart until Rose's voice stopped me. It all felt oddly familiar, like I had done this before. I did not want to stop, I couldn't stop she had to die.

"Comrade! stop! She's dead Dimitri, dead! Can't you see that?" Dead? No! she was not dead but she would be in a few minutes.

"Dimitri, please you have to stop this, she's gone, look at her." I let her voice guide me and looked down at Tasha. I instantly felt the urge to gag. Her upper body was a mess, he neck twisted in a unnatural way. Rose's arms went around me as she pulled me away. I felt drained and couldn't stop the guilt that shot through me. What had I done?

A/N

OMG! So it finally happened! Tasha is no more! But is it really over? Is Simmons a threat? Did you guys like the way she was taken out? I'm not very sure about it, but I started writing and couldn't stop. To everyone who wanted Dimitri to kill her, well there you go! I had to agree though, he had to kill the bitch! But is he ok now? This story is coming to an end really soon. I had people asking for a sequel. I'm sorry guys, but there isn't going to be a sequel. Oh now, turn those frowns upside down! You know you love me,:D there's going to be maybe one or two more chapters and then an epilogue or 2. We'll see how it goes. Anyway, review guys! They make me happy, tell me what you all thought until next time,

XX

Roza


	62. Chapter 62

A/N

Hey, guys! Thanks for the love! You guys are amazing! Though, it would be great if you guys can amaze me further and go check out the oneshots on my profile! Please? I need to know if you guys want more like them! Much love to my amazing, awesome, kick ass beta mitrioselove! Your editing skills are definitely something! Thanks for all the work you put into this story! Ok so guys, school starts tomorrow, so my updates might be a bit hectic but I'll finish this story! I'm very determined to! There's one more chapter then the epilogue!

I own nothing but the plot and a few selected characters!

It Takes You + My Family To Complete Me.

Chapter 62.

RPOV.

We all just kind of stood there not knowing what to do. Dimitri's eyes were dark and he made no attempt to look at anyone. Christian's reaction was what scared me though. He had said a million times that he'd lost all feeling for Tasha, that he hated her, and could never look at her as the woman that raised and loved him. The only thing he felt when he looked at her was disgust and disdain but right now, I wasn't all that sure, it scared me to know what he was thinking, I was even more scared of what he would do. He was just standing there eyes trained on the wall. I think it was the fact that the only family he had known for most of his life was dead, yes she had died before, but she had come back, he had seen her, and I knew deep inside he had hoped things would have worked differently. But now she was finally dead. Something like that would have to have an effect on a person no matter your feelings for them, right? Lissa walked closer to him and took his hand in hers. He flinched. I thought he was going to push her away.

"Hey," She said voice soothing, "You ok?" That was eye roll worthy but I resisted, of course he was not ok, his aunt had just been brutally murdered in front of him. She was trying to help and the emotions filtering through to me was scared and worried. Lissa always took too much on, blaming herself, wishing she could have changed the outcome.

"Fine." He pulled her into his arms more for his sake than her's. She clung to him knowing like I did that he wasn't all that okay. Christian was strong and he would get over it in time but it would take time, or so I thought. It wasn't until I saw the smile light up his face did I know just how strong he actually was.

"She's really dead. Liss, she's dead! Tasha is no more, she can't hurt us anymore!" Lissa smiled at him. One of his hands went to Lissa's belly. I instantly knew what he was thinking. Their baby could finally grow up in peace. They could work on their little family now.

"I was worried there for a second that she would get up and start throwing fireballs around." I chuckled.

"Have you seen her? Dimitri made sure that there was no coming back for her." I said smiling. I looked over at Dimitri in time to see him flinch. Though he wanted her gone, and wished her dead many times, he had just committed murder, even if she deserved it, even I would feel some guilt, she was a living being.

"Comrade," I said taking his hand much like Lissa had done for Christian earlier. He didn't look up, I wanted to force his face to look at me but I knew it would be too much to ask for. I hooked a finger under his chin and lifted his head so he'd look at me but still he wouldn't meet my gaze. I stared knowing that he would cave eventually. When he finally looked into my eyes my heart broke. There was no emotion in those eyes, they were void, dark, angry. They were empty, cold and hard. I resisted the urge to flinch. Dimitri's eyes were the most beautiful things in the world, they really were the windows to his soul. I was so used to always seeing some kind of emotion in them it scared me now that there was none. Even when he was strigoi there was always something, it was anger, wanting. Whether it was fury or malast, it was still there.

"Dimitri, come on. This was not your fault. You did a good deed here. Because of you," I said lowering my voice, "Our girls are going to grow up happy. They won't have to be constantly looking over their shoulders just waiting for Tasha to show up fireballs in hand. Because of you we can all have some kind of peace. Please, don't feel guilty for that. You did a great thing. You rid the world of another evil." Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks but I bit them back. I needed my Russian god, and I needed him whole. He had to let go of the guilt. I understood though. This was exactly the way I reacted after killing Victor.

"It's more than that, Roza." I thought I was imagining things but no, he had actually spoken. I looked at him to continue.

"This is about honor. I killed someone." I was about to point out that he had killed lots of someones, but I bit it back. That was not what he was referring to. I looked up and noticed for the very first time that everyone had left the room. They were all outside in the hallway giving us the privacy we so desperately needed.

"Dimitri, for fuck sake, honor? Tasha was trying to turn strigoi! She's just as bad as they are if not worse. At least a strigoi has already lost their soul, she was doing that because that was who she had become. You know I'm right. You have to forgive yourself. I get where you're coming from but comrade, you can't let this control your life. Mourn this, but then let it go, move on." I sounded so much like he had that day when I'd killed Victor. I was expecting him to snap, to tell me to fuck off but he did none of that. Instead he pulled me into his arms.

"How did you get so smart?" He asked against my hair.

"Because, I had an amazing kick ass teacher." I said. My voice sounded muffled from where my face was crushed against his chest. I looked up in time to catch a smile. A smile I was so grateful to see.

"So, what do you say we get out of here?" I asked sounding hopeful. Dimitri rolled his eyes slipping back into the man we all knew and loved. He gave no indication of the break down he'd had moments ago. But that was the way he was, he was strong, he would get through this, and I would be there to help.

"No, the doctor said you had to stay the night." I pouted and he chuckled. I hated this place, I just wanted to get home.

"That really won't be necessary." Lissa said standing by the door leaning against it's frame. I caught on to what she was implying and was about to scoff at the idea, but I decided against it at the last moment. This was the only way Dimitri would let me set foot out of this place. And let me leave with him, plus after all this mess we all needed to be together.

"Yeah, and I would nag you until you let me do it anyway." Lissa said giggling. Dimitri looked between us confused until understanding lit up his features. Lissa instructed me to lay on the bed then she put her hands on my stomach. It was then that I notice that I was indeed in pain, all the adrenaline was wearing off, and my body was finally understanding I had just had babies. I felt the magic flare up inside of her and closed my eyes. It was always amazing that she could do this, but it always irked me the price she had to pay in the long run. I wanted to pull away suddenly but she pulled away. She was done.

"All good." She said smiling. "And Rose, stop with the guilt. I'm fine." I nodded knowing that I wasn't going to win against her. There was a reason Lissa was a royal, people followed her without even wanting to, she was amazing. And as she looked down on me smiling, I knew I would always be there following behind her.

Outside, everyone else were waiting for us. Mason swooped in the moment we opened the door. He landed gracefully on his feet his wings folding instantly behind his back, that was still going to take some time to get use to. I mean frick Mason had wings, I thought the world I lived in was strange enough. He looked cute with them though. Almost like an angel. After his death I always imagined him in heaven, where he would some day meet me, I was glad to have him back.

"Battle is over." He said that familiar grin on his face. It was almost like we were back in St Vlads.

"How many losses?" Dimitri asked. Jet and Megan walked up and so did Joe and Amber. They all looked fine. Amber's wild curls seemed even crazier than usual. I gave her a puzzled look.

"None actually." Jet said his accent sounding more pronounced. I stared mouth open at him.

"You sure?" It was odd to not have lost anyone, I was glad to hear it, but like I said it was odd.

"Yeah, he's right." Ambrose said coming out from no where Mia on his arm. Those two made such a cute couple. I was happy for them. Ambrose looked like he'd been fighting out there to. Many judged him because of his relationship with Tatiana, but they were slowly making progress, no only that he had started fighting again and I presumed he might even become Mia's guardian some day. I think Mia might have had a lot to do with that. She was outspoken and a bit like me when it came to the things she believed in. I wasn't sure if he would actually want to be a guardian though, but he did a few shifts around court sometimes. Most times though he preferred to give massages.

"So, what now?" Amber asked. I didn't miss the secret glances she and Joe were suddenly sharing. Hmm, looks like there was another couple among us. I would have to find out about that. Lissa rolled her eyes at me earning curious looks from the rest of the group.

"I hate it when you guys do that," Christian said in an incredibly whiny voice.

"Me to," Adrian piped up. "Your auras are blinding!" I rolled my eyes at them both. Lissa ran her fingers through Christian's hair and Sydney suddenly started kissing Adrian on the neck.

"Ewww!" Mason wined "We do not need to see that!" I nodded in agreement. They all glared but then everyone got back to the serious moods we'd been in earlier.

"We have to go to Simmon's trial. It's being held now. Apparently, Hans doesn't want to take any chances." Mason said. I groaned. All I wanted was to go home to my comfy bed and hunky russian. Lissa pulled strollers out from god knows where and we put the girls in. Then, we were all off to what was going to be a very long night.

A/N

So, what did you all think? Is Simmons going to be found guilty? I don't like this chapter all that much for whatever reason, but I hoped you guys did! Lots of fluff going on here! Review guys? Please? They make me happy, and they might just be the key to another update! Until next time!

XX

Roza


	63. Authors Note

_**Hey peeps this is Mitroselove, Roza's beta. She wanted me to let you all know that she is trying her hardest to get some chapters ready for you. But her computer decided to be stupid. She had someone fix it for her, but they did it all wrong. Hopefully she will have it back and running this week, and we can get you all some chapters up! She really appreciates everything, the love, reviews, and PM's. But right now she cannot get onto fanfiction. Please be patient with us and I can assure you we will have some goodness coming soon!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Mitroselove xoxo**_


End file.
